Fate Soul Link
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: Rizuki Narukami is the weakest Guild member in the Lastation Guild, under the leadership of the Goddess Black Heart. While he involves himself with various individuals across Gamindustri, many factions is disturbed or looked forward to the second coming of a physical God who hell bent on destruction...or not. AU Massive Crossover Element, OcxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Yo, I have returned. This time I made a revision of my story, Soul of Link. To the readers that read the story before, forgive me. I won't update it anymore. I made this version in English though.**

 **Just like always, I'm very grateful to Mugen no Tenma, who volunteered to help me in making fics.**

 **Just like the previous Soul of Link, this story is AU and the Crossover will be everywhere, bonus points for you readers if you can figure where they came from.**

 **Note: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram will be permanently in HDD form.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

[Gamindustri] is a world where exists four areas and led by four goddesses.

The first is Planeptune, led by the [Goddess] Purple Heart, then Lastasion by the [Goddess] Black Heart, Lowee by the [Goddess] White Heart, and lastly, Leanbox, led by the [Goddess] Green Heart.

Each Goddess will be always fought each other to obtain the title [True Goddess], and in a few decades, the new goddess will be appointed to inherit the will of the previous goddesses.

The war wages on and on for quite a few centuries, before they decided to sign a truce and allied with each other to beatify the people who willingly worships them as their goddess.

However, the new generations of goddess have no knowledge of an unnamed figure who had fought against the old generations of goddess. The one who is called as an [Unknown Factor], that even the [World History Tome] has no knowledge about.

He, the one who links with every soul in existence and also the forgotten figure, forsaken forever by the world.

And now… that forgotten figure will resurfaces, because the [Gamindustri] would need his power to fight against the formidable evil, which is looming upon the world to plunge it in chaos once again…

* * *

In the area of Lastasion, a young man stood idly. This seventeen years old boy has a pair of red eyes with short black hair. He wears a black mantle with white shirt underneath, along with a jeans. This young man is named Rizuki Narukami.

Rizuki is an orphan. Ten years ago, in the area of Lastasion, an accident occurred, which caused his parents to pass away in the event. And the cause of that accident was never known to anyone, even to the boy himself.

Since that day, the young man was nurtured and raised by his brother. However, six years after their parents's demise, the brother mysteriously disappeared, not even leaving any message to his younger brother. Then the young Rizuki was left alone.

Thankfully, before his disappearance, he taught Rizuki on how to fight to defend himself, and now he has joined the Guild in Lastasion for one year.

He walked towards the counter in the Guild's office, where the clerk is currently standing.

"Good morning, Almo." He greets the clerk with a smile.

"Hey, it's you Rizuki. Good morning. What brings you here?"

The clerk has neck-length purple hair with a blue hair-clips above her ears. she wears the female military uniform with gold, white, and black colors with no other distinguishing features in her uniform. Her name is Almo Blueberry.

"Well, I've finished the yesterday's job. Can you please help me?" Rizuki said. "I'd like another one, so please find something."

"Of course. Before that, this is the reward for the previous mission." Almo handed the black-haired boy a certain sum of money. "As of the next mission, the only one left is to exteriminate one Galakryzer, in the vicinity of The Rooster Factory."

"Hmm…" Rizuki rubbed his chin in thought.

Galakryzer. A High-class monster with some deadly abilities.

"Would you like to accept this job? I don't recommend it though, Rizuki." Almo asked carefully. "This one is too tough for just one man, at least it will require a party or… five."

"I accept it… I really, really need some money this month." Rizuki cried comically, making Almo sweatdrop almost instantly. "I'm broke… I'll accept any job if I need to."

Almo was considering giving the job to him already, but she needs to stay professional.

"Are you sure? Since this mission is just a suicide mission if you were to do it alone." She inquired. "Only a few ones can do this mission solo, including the Goddess themselves. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"I have to do it anyway… since, you know…"

"Did you break your weapons…again?"

Rizuki weakly nodded, causing the purple-haired clerk to sigh.

That's true. Almo's words were true, because everytime Rizuki completes a mission, his weapons always broke, all the time. That's why he has to buy a new pair with his reward money… that brings a new question.

If that goes everytime, when exactly his life would be easier? He never got any money to spare, let alone to save. Yet he kept working hard, that's what makes Almo respect his choice.

"Alright, then… please be careful." Almo said. "If you can't beat it, you can cancel the mission anytime."

Rizuki nodded, then turns to leave the office…

"As expected, you always got the worst luck, aren't you, Narukami?" A voice said.

Rizuki turns to the owner of the voice, and saw a young man with black hair. He was a plain man, with a slightly skinny build and average height. He wears an oufit that is more fitting to be a school uniform than anything.

Rizuki narrowed his eyes. This man is Makoto Itou, an old… nuisance.

"Why are you still here though, Narukami? You better off as a farmer than joining this Guild." Makoto sneered. "I think that line of career is better for you."

Rizuki gave him a neutral look, not giving any shit while Almo looks at him angrily.

"You better watch your lousy mouth, Itou!" Almo snarled.

Everyone who works in this guild were customer, and as a clerk, Almo has to maintain professional manners and never shows any disrespect to anyone, regardless of his, or her identity. That is her contract with the Guild.

However, Almo can't feel anything but disdain for this arrogant youth.

"But that is the truth, Almo-chan." Makoto shrugged. "This loser can do nothing but a simple [Reinforcement], and he doesn't even got any [Will]. I want to know how you would call that, if not a loser."

[Will] is an unique ability that is only a few, selected ones can use it. The abilities of [Will] is based from the characteristic of the individual who owns it. But for some reason, Rizuki can't even use any [Will]. His [Reinforcement] is a basic ability which everybody can utilize easily.

That is why Rizuki always do solo missions. The other members of Guild don't want to involve themselves with him, always rejecting him from their party. It's understandable and reasonable, but a few of them always feel bad for him.

Not that they would do anything for Rizuki though.

"You son of a—"

Momentarily forgotten about her pact with the Guild, Almo almost snapped, but luckily for her, someone cut in just in time.

"Hoo, such arrogance. You feel so tough, aren't you, Itou?" another voice joined from behind them. "Like you any better, what with your [Will] being the weakest of all the Guild members. What can you say about that?"

A girl approached them.

She has a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, green eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear. Being too loose for her, the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming. On each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming. Her name is IF.

"What the hell does it mean, IF-chan? At least—at least I'm still better than him!" Makoto points at Rizuki, who is still chilled as hell. "He can't even do anything right. He's a loser!"

The brown-haired girl just smirked.

"But at personality, Rizuki is still infinitely better than you. You're just trying to feel better by disgracing everyone beneath you." She sneered. "You aren't even worth his tiptoes, Itou. Get lost."

Makoto saw red, and his face goes pretty red too. Usually, he would came up with a smart response, but he knows that this is a losing battle. His skills and powers aren't enough to match IF's, he knew it pretty damn well that the short girl can wipe the floor with him easily.

That, and he's also losing on argument.

"Tch! I don't have time to argue with you. But, don't think that you're better than me, Narukami." He turns to Rizuki. "Because we all know that you are just an useless loser."

Makoto then left the Guild building, all while mumbling words like 'loser' and 'lowlife' to himself.

"Serves him right." IF said. "That's what you get for being a douchebag."

She then looked at Almo, who is fidgeting behind her counter.

"You almost broke the Guild's rule back there." She says. "You're not supposed to talk like that to customer, as much as a douchebag he is. You could get yourself fired, you know that?"

"I—I'm sorry, IF-sama! I—I lost control for a moment earlier…"

"…huh, consider it forgotten. He _is_ a douchebag anyway. Let's pretend all that doesn't happen. You're lucky I stopped you before you gone too far."

"Thank you, IF-sama!" Almo bowed in respect and relief. "I can't thank you enough."

IF just shrugs, as if she doesn't care. She then gestured at her to serve another member of the Guild… before turning to Rizuki. The young man is still standing there, still cool as a cucumber.

"Rizuki, you should be more assertive!" IF chided the poor young man. "This is why people always bullied you. Man up, would you?"

"But, IF… what he said before was right. I can only do [Reinforcement] and I don't even have any [Will]." Rizuki said. "I guess I'm a loser after all."

IF sighed deeply, exasperated.

 _This boy needs more self-confidence_ , she thought.

"You should know better than underestimating yourself, Rizuki." The brown-haired girl said. "Even when you only have [Reinforcement], your fighting skills were enough to cover your weakness. Hell, even that douchebag Itou can't fight as well as you are. Trust me."

"Your compliments are too much, IF…"

"And your self-deprecation are too much. Have some confidence."

"I guess I should do that…"

Rizuki smiled. He usually doesn't mind if someone were to mock him, threw insults at him, or even bullied him… compliments like this were uncommon. But it doesn't mean he didn't like it, he would appreciate it.

"By the way, IF. What brings you here, to this Lastasion Guild?" Rizuki changes the topic. "Usually, you're always staying in the Planeptune Guild."

"Hm? Oh, that…" IF tilts her head to the side. "I got some business here. Nep-ko order, of course. She needs something done."

"Sounds important." Rizuki nodded. "Well then, I must go now. My mission awaits… see you around, IF."

"See you around, Rizuki. Oh, almost forgot, Nep-ko sends her regards to you. You really need to stop by there."

"Please tell Purple Heart-sama that I will do so when I got spare time. Or when I got any mission there, I will certainly visit."

"Okay. I'll keep your words on that."

After parting ways with IF, Rizuki checks his equipment, which is only consisted of a Twin Blade, with some green circuit-like marks on their edge. Rizuki wrapped them with bandages and make haste to his destination. However…

However…

Just before he went outside the Guild's building, he ran into a girl that he has never met before. She is a young woman of pale complexion dressed in a bride-like dress with a large veil and tiara that reaches down to her feet. She has long, light green hair that also extends past her back that is tied in multiple places with blue ornaments.

Rizuki stopped for a moment, just to watch the girl… because, honestly, she looks so charming… and something else that he can't put into words. He felt like something calls him… no, something pulls him towards her.

Few seconds passed on, and he's back to reality. The girl before him was nowhere to be seen. Rizuki looks around for a while, only to found none… before he shook his head and really goes outside the building this time.

 _Damn, I guess I really need a girlfriend_ , he thought.

* * *

- _Vicinity of Rooster Factory_ -

In the area of Rooster Factory, he saw his target for the mission today. A monster with machine-like body… a black humanoid robot that stood with its two legs, gripping a large cleaver in its right hand. Its red eyes are gleaming with malice.

The Galakryzer.

Silently, Rizuki took his Twin Blades out and unwrapped its bandages.

"Thankfully, I got my weapons covered with [Reinforcement] last night." Rizuki said, almost whispering. "This should help… Well, let's do this."

In his childhood, Rizuki had been taught [Magecraft] by his brother, Ryou. But his brother decided to just focus on [Reinforcement] because that was the easiest one to do. Due to his small energy capacity, Rizuki can only do [Reinforcement] once per a day. So, sometimes he do a [Reinforcement] in the night, and when he recovers later, he'll do another [Reinforcement] in the day.

Rizuki was focusing his energy to the Twin Blade, making the green circuit-like marks to glow even brighter. He's only using the half of his overall energy capacity to strengthen it. Then he sneaked behind the Galakryzer and slash it before it can feel his presence.

Normally, a mere metal weapon would break upon contact, because the body of Galakryzer was consisted entirely of machines. But Rizuki's Twin Blades easily withstood the damage, courtesy of his [Reinforcement].

The Galakryzer felt that attack as a simple annoyment. As a payback, it tries to kick Rizuki with its spiky leg, only to be dodged easily. Rizuki tries to counter attack, but the Galakryzer isn't keen to let him have his momentum back. It punches and kicks wildly, forcing Rizuki to keep dodging its assault for a good few minutes."

Not too long after that, Rizuki notices that they have arrived in a forest. Did the Galakryzer drag him here on purpose? Or is this purely an accident? They must have fought so intensely that he just noticed the area now.

Rizuki tries again to counter attack his enemy. However, even with his reinforced weapon, his attacks meant nothing to the Galakryzer, annoying it at best. And from that annoyment, the giant robot swung his massive sword at Rizuki, with full force.

Rizuki doesn't have any time to dodge, and he has to block it with his Twin Blade. The mere might of the Galakryzer caused the black-haired boy to be blown away and collided with a huge tree. Hard. He slumps slowly to ground…

"Damn it…"

He rose from the ground, but then realizes that one of his Twin Blade has broken, while the other one had a big crack on its edge. It won't last more than a one hit.

"It turns out to be impossible to fight the Galakryzer on my own…" Rizuki groaned. "Damn, Almo was right… why did I insist though… oh yeah, because I'm broke as hell…"

His eyes widened when the Galakryzer charged at him, giant sword poised to strike. Rizuki rolls to the side to dodge the attack, and felt really relieved when the attack managed to cut down the tree he was previously leaned against, with one slash.

 _Damn my luck... this isn't my lucky day…_

There's no other choice. He has to escape now and try it again next day. In this current situation, there's no way he can actually win against the giant black robot. He's desperate, but not suicidal… he knows when luck isn't on his side.

But unfortunately, his luck doesn't allow him to escape easily either.

The Galakryzer is now before him, lifting its giant sword once again and swung it.

 _Shit!_

Another slash is enough to send his other blade into pieces, and blew him away to the ground.

Defenceless and weaponless.

He can only watch as death loomed upon him, in form of a giant sword.

He can imagine the blade hacking his body into bloody pieces, without mercy, without any respect.

He will die here as a nameless loser…

 _Am I going to die here?_

He closes his eyes…

 _Is this how it all ends?_

His question was about to be answered, yet his mind doesn't go into a frenzy.

Strangely… he accepts his fate, just like that.

"Infinite Slash!" a voice yelled.

Hearing that, Rizuki snapped his eyes open. Someone else is attacking the Galakryzer.

She is a young woman with pure white hair and it's now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes was a glowing teal, like an emerald. Her outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck.

If Rizuki must put it simply, she's the epitome of beauty and pride.

Her name is Noire… or more commonly known as the [Goddess] Black Heart, the ruler of Lastasion. His planet's goddess.

Her consistant attack is hitting the Galakryzer non-stop, without giving it any chance to defend or counter. A consecutive set of slashes whittles down the black giant robot's body, slowly breaking its body apart without mercy. When it comes to its limit, it simply exploded, strangely the explosion itself wasn't dangerous to anyone in vicinity.

The Galakryzer doesn't stand any chance against the [Goddess].

To destroy the thing that almost killed him effortlessly… Rizuki just stand there, in astonishment.

He's out from his daze only when the goddess herself approached him. Mainly because the anger that showed itself on her face.

"Do you know what stupidity you have done?" Black Heart inquired.

Despite all her beauty and grace, Rizuki can't help but shudder under her glare.

"I… uh… This is my mission, Black Heart-sama." He stutters, not really know what to say. "…I was cornered and just decided to run… but it just attacked me again…"

If he wishes to quell the goddess's anger with that reasoning, it doesn't work as he expected.

"What I meant is… why are you doing a mission against a Galakryzer alone!?"

The harsh tone in her voice made the poor boy jumped a little.

"Without any party, you would never win against that thing. What are you, crazy?!" Black Heart almost growled. "Oh, nevermind. Why don't you use your [Will] or something like that?! Are you stupid or what?"

At that, Rizuki sighed. Why everyone always reminds him of his weakness…

"I don't have any [Will], Black Heart-sama." He said calmly. "That's why nobody wants me to join their party, and nobody in Guild invited me either."

This surprises the goddess, and her anger subsided instantly. She didn't know that… what she knew from some people in Guild is that 'some poor loser wants to show off against the Galakryzer alone, refusing any help'. She came here with a purpose to punish that fool for his arrogance. It turns out… differently.

Oh, those guys who gave her false information will be punished for sure. She will make sure of that.

Inwardly, she felt really sorry about Rizuki, but outwardly… she must act professional. As a [Goddess], it wouldn't do to show excessive sympathy to just one of her worshipper. Her pride won't allow that.

She intended to make it up by lowering her voice though.

"If you can't do it on your own, then you don't have to do this mission." She said, significantly softer than before, but still strict. "If you keep doing this anyway, you'll end up dead. You hear me? This is suicidal. If you were to die, then your family will be sad. If you care about them, then—"

Yeah, Rizuki felt stupid hearing. What about not being suicidal before? He just needs money that badly… and nobody wants to help him. He has to help himself.

"Forgive me, Black Heart-sama. But I have no family anymore… and I need to do this mission to keep going. I don't have another choice if I want to live."

This surprised the goddess again, and made her feel even worse. Doesn't stop her pride to keep her attitude though.

"… I'm sorry for your loss. I did not know that." She shook her head. "However, my point still stands. You have to take care of your life. Or… do you want to die?"

"To be honest, I don't really care. Is death really scary anyway?"

Another surprise for Black Heart. Hearing the answer from the young man, it's like he doesn't afraid of death, or worse, doesn't have any will to live on. Black Heart felt like… the young man doesn't have anything worth to protect. He lives… but just like an empty shell. No real desire, just living for the sake of living.

"Well… I don't really mind if I were to die… but I still got my reason to live."

"Then, next time, don't accept any suicidal mission. You'll get killed." Black Heart sighed. "If you intends to go anyway, I can't stop you. But at least bring someone with you, or whatever. If anyone in Lastasion were to die… then I would be very sad too. Don't just go kill yourself, you hear me?"

She wants to say something like 'if you don't have any reason to live, then live for me' or something like that. But her pride made her digress, it would be very embarrassing for her to say that anyway…

Much to her surprise (again), she then found the young man bowing deeply before her.

"Thank you for even caring for a loser like me, Black Heart-sama."

His sincere and genuine tone made her cheeks flush, deep red. But he can't see it because he's bowing, obviously.

"D-don't be stupid. This is not like I _especially_ care for you or anything." She turns away. "This is my responsibility to keep you all Lastasion folks safe, that's all!"

"Even so, I really thank you, Black Heart-sama." Rizuki said, still bowing. "At least you care enough to save my life. I can't really thank you enough."

It's probably a good thing Rizuki still bowing, because the goddess before him is still blushing. Quickly, Black Heart shook her head, erasing any signs of disgrace and schooled her expression, just in time for Rizuki to lift his head to face her.

"Good. If you understand, then don't go for any stupid suicidal mission from now on. I forbid you from dying like a fool… you understand?"

"I understand, Black Heart-sama." Rizuki nodded.

"Very well then. I'm leaving you."

Black Heart then flies away, leaving Rizuki alone in the forest.

Now, after the goddess nowhere in sight, he decided to return to the Guild and report that his mission has ended in…

…failure.

* * *

- _Lastasion Guild Office_ -

Rizuki arrived in the Guild building and reported to Almo regarding the failure of his mission.

The clerk was relieved that Rizuki survived the encounter with the deadly robot, thankfully with no crippling injuries. She thanked her goddess Black Heart inwardly for saving the young man. Strict as she may be, she is still a benevolent ruler.

Unfortunately, the other Guild member doesn't share the relief that Almo had. To her anger and horror, all the men present laughed at Rizuki's failure on his solo mission, and ultimately saved by their [Goddess]. All while the young man is still there.

"You're a hopeless loser, Narukami!"

"Yeah! And you need a woman to save your sorry ass, what a wimp!"

"Don't you have your pride as a man? Hahahaha!"

"If I were you, I'd rather die than return here!"

"That's right! Why you still here anyway?!"

The barrage of insults at his expense were unstoppable. Instead of Rizuki, Almo goes red and almost lost her control again… however, Rizuki stopped her from yelling, and silently told her to let them say whatever they want. Because they were mostly right.

He's a loser, he admitted himself. He's a weakling that nobody wants, in his own opinion. Almo grudgingly relents, knowing that Rizuki would never take an offense by heart… he's just that kind of a man. She must report it to the Guild Master, or even better, the [Goddess] Black Heart herself.

After reporting his (failed) mission, Rizuki just called it a day and intends to go home.

On the way, he notices that someone is keeping her eyes on him. Yes, he knew that someone is a woman… namely, the girl whom he met before his mission before. That light green hair of hers is too hard to ignore, and her dress is too noticeable anyway.

Although she quickly left him be when he started to look her way, moving impossibly fast with her white dress… it was supposed to hinder her movement, but the way she carries herself, it doesn't. Rizuki wonders what wrong with that girl.

 _What's up with her?_

Just a few seconds and that girl is seemingly vanished from his sight.

 _Well, there she goes_.

He just shrugged, decides to let that go and just go home already. Before that though, he bought another set of Twin Blade for his daily mission tomorrow. After he finally arrived at his home, he looks up at the building… his family's home, old and a bit dusty, with Japanese-style and a classical elegance.

He starts to clean himself and prepares his own dinner. He also cleans up his home, an usual schedule for him. Because he lives on his own, he always do the housework himself, and it slowly became a habit for him. Of course, if someone asks about it, he will never admit it.

After all his houseworks were done, he goes to the warehouse near his house. He has to do his other daily schedule, and he's carried his new weapon with him along the way.

Now he's focusing on his energy to do [Reinforcement]. When it was done, however, Rizuki himself doesn't know how long he had been concentrating. He touches his Twin Blades and then starts hypothesizing the basic structure of his weapons. Slowly, he tries to duplicate its composition materials. He then attempts to create its copy, only for it to shatter almost instantly in his hands.

"…another failure."

Actually, beside the [Reinforcement], Rizuki has the unique ability called [Projection]. It's not a [Will], however, it's very rare to see anyone utilizing this ability. As far Rizuki knows, his family were the only ones who can use the [Projection]. However… all Rizuki can do is copying its exterior, leaving its insides empty and fragile.

Since he can never master the art of [Projection], he just focused on his [Reinforcement].

"I should have exercised the art of [Projection] more… oh well, it doesn't matter."

He shook his head, then returning to his room and rest his body for his mission tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

The next day, Rizuki went to the Guild building like he usually do. But on the way, he notices that the city is almost empty… which is uncommon. Usually, he would see the city crowded with people with their own activities… but now there's silence all over the city.

…Just like a ghost town.

He felt uneasy, ominous feelings slowly building up in his heart. He decided to visit the Guild and see what's wrong in this city. He surely would find his answer there.

Yeah, of course he's right.

Inside the Guild building, he saw every single member of Guild, no one was absent there. Even his old nuisance Itou Makoto is there too, standing on a corner with some girls he didn't know. On another corner, Almo is also present, nervously looking around.

And most importantly, the [Goddess] of Lastasion Black Heart is also present, with her bodyguards around her, and she stood in the middle of room, looking regal as ever. It looks like she wants to announce something…

"Heed my words, Guild Members of Lastasion!" she exclaimed, her voice resounded around the room. "We have an urgent report of monster attacks around the city, just a few hours ago. However, those monsters were uncommon and some of them were even unlisted in our bestiary. Few of them were high-class monsters, and to anticipate the oncoming battle, we have evacuated all the civilian to our security bunker."

Black Heart paused for a moment, her eyes briefly scanned all the members present. Her gaze rests a moment longer at Rizuki, making the young man feel strangely nervous, before she opens her mouth again.

"That is why I will make it our mission to exterminate all those monster and locate where they belong! We will burn their habitats down to the grounds!"

There is a dangerous glint in her eyes that Rizuki didn't miss.

"YEAH!"

The Guild members were mostly in high spirits, looking forward to defeat those pesky monsters. Only to be surprised when a man walks in the building, panting heavily. His face was pale, as white as a paper, clearly gripped in fear.

"Monsters incoming! They have located the security bunker, and currently moving!"

Black Heart's eyes narrowed.

"So they came after all. Now, everyone… your objective is to protect the civilians from the monsters at all cost. Let me remind you all, failure is not an option… move out!"

Shouting their own affirmative answer to the mission, the Guild members left the building at once. They were prepared to fight their enemies and protect the citizens… they were prepared for this moment, they were ready…

Or are they?

They encountered some kind of monster that they have never seen before. Consisted entirely from a black, disgusting ooze… they were like some kind of Slime, but with ominous red eyes that moves freely on their slushy body.

They were consuming everything on their sight like a hungry beast unleashed.

Regardless of the danger those creatures posing, The Guild members don't falter. To handle the attacks on different location, they split up to stop the dispersing monsters…

Rizuki, completely on his own, attempts to fight the unknown species of monster alone, with no one to assist or support him. Having done a slight [Reinforcement] to his weapons, he swung his blade at the one of the black slimes…

His slash was accurate and sufficient enough to kill any regular slimes with one blow, he was sure of that. But this one was not an ordinary slime he'd usually fought.

"…the hell is this monster?!"

The Black Slime was very agile, dodged every single attempt to attack it with ease. Rizuki was not amused at this, especially when the monster forms a deranged version of a hand, with seemingly deadly talons. It lashed at Rizuki, prompts him to jump backwards just in time.

He's glad that his agility saved him from some grievous injuries.

Then the young man countered with another slash of his Twin Blade. At first, the monster was more than capable to dodge his attacks, but then Rizuki follows his missed attack with another attack, forming a consecutive combo of slashes and stabs.

Cut. Stab. Dodge. Pierce. Slice. Evade. Slash. Impale. Parry.

The Black Slime was durable enough to withstand… at least ten blows. The monster finally falls at his feet with one last stab, leaving black vapours and smokes after its demise.

Rizuki sighed. That was a close one. He almost let himself devoured by that abomination, but at last he survived the monster. To think that just one monster, some kind of slime nonetheless, can give him a hard time, he worried about his fellow Guild Members.

He checked the other places, just in case those monsters were still around… and he's not amused to see that his prediction was proven right. Those Black Slimes were still slithering in various places… and to kill all of them, Rizuki has to dispose them one by one. Silently, he sneaked on those monsters and attack them from behind with his special technique…

He called it [Stealth Rizuki]. That's totally original.

He needs some time before all those Black Slimes on his vicinity are completely exterminated. Now that every problem has taken care of, he took his time to look around the city… only to see dead bodies littered everywhere.

…there's so many of them.

Some of them were gravely injured in their vitals, left them to die a swift death… but some of them were not so lucky. Some of those bodies are half-eaten, to the point that they can't even be recognized…

…well, except for one.

His old nuisance… Makoto Itou.

Rizuki was more than surprised to see him dead. This was the young man that always mocked and insulted him as a loser who would live a short live? That's some poetic justice right there.

Now he's dead, and the loser he always mocked is standing before his body, pretty much alive. Rizuki would say good riddance, but he's not going to speak ill of the dead, regardless of whoever they are. He would respect them.

He closes his fellow Guild member's eyes, and do the same thing to the others, just because it's the right thing to do. He has no attachment to them, as they were the ones who always insult him… he's just doing it with no reason.

Rizuki was standing among the dead with little to no emotion on his face. Ordinary people would be very shocked to see this kind of bizarre scenery, and then threw up because of the sheer odor of visceras and bloods.

However, he was not of those people. He had seen death many times before, and some of them were even more terrifying than this. This is nothing for him.

Rizuki glanced to the center of the city, where all the monster are currently being handled by the [Goddess] Black Heart and some of the high-class Guild members. The strongest of their attackers were there…

But somehow he knows that they weren't fighting off the source of this monster assault.

Somehow, he knows that someone is watching while all of this event unfold.

Somehow… he knows where to go.

How do he knew all that… he didn't know either.

Running towards the forest outside the city, he looked around until he found someone. A young man his age… He has curly blue hair and gray blue eyes. He wear clothing that consists of a white and black jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, what a surprise! You found me here..." That man said. "Although you weren't the one I expected… This is disappointing. You're not so impressive either. Who the hell are you?"

"That's my line." Rizuki replied. "Who are you? Are you the one who caused this invasion?"

The young man smirked.

"Well yes, that should be me. Even though you probably won't live for long… my name is Shinji Matou, the proud member of the EndBringer!"

Rizuki narrowed his eyes. He had never heard anything like that…

"EndBringer?"

"Let's just say that my organization is an [Anti-Goddess] faction." Shinji says. "We want those pesky [Goddess] die."

"Is that so…"

"And because you had heard that… I'll kill you anyway."

Shinji snapped his fingers.

Out from nowhere, a monster that looks pretty much like a muscled man with blue mask, its entire body was pitch-black. It's towering over Shinji and Rizuki, and the black-haired young man was shocked to see this giant.

He just have to defeat this monster. He applied the [Reinforcement] on his Twin Blade again, pouring his energy to his weapons. He charged straight at the monster with full-force, but his attack was easily deflected by the giant.

The black giant swatted him away and hit him hard on his chest, sending him far… and ends up crashing with the nearest tree. The impact was hard enough to make him cough some blood.

"Hahahaha, now you see the power of my Macho Man." Shinji cackled gleefully. "Finish that useless worm, Macho Man! Crush him!"

However, before the Macho Man can even step forward, a voice resounded.

"Shining Flare!"

Now that's an unfamiliar voice... Although this one sounds pretty much like a girl.

A shining beacon of light suddenly appears, intruding upon Rizuki's vision, it also blown him and The Macho Man away for a good distance. Although he didn't fall… since he immediately balances himself.

He turned at the voice he heard earlier… only to see a young girl.

That light-green haired girl he saw yesterday… yeah, the one with white dress and beautiful violet eyes. She's here now. He could say that this is a pleasant surprise… for saving his life, of course.

On the other hand, Shinji widened his eyes, having see this girl too. Then he grins widely, as a sign that he knows who is this girl.

"Finally, you showed yourself." He chuckled. "Now I'm lucky that the [Goddess] of Lastasion isn't here… she probably was too busy with my Macho Man army I summoned before… isn't it, Moon Goddess Shatoyan?!"

 _Shatoyan… So that's her name,_ Rizuki thought.

"What are you planning, EndBringer?" Shatoyan narrowed her eyes. "I demand that you tell me now!"

Shinji merely smirked.

"You know exactly what we want." He said. "The [Power of Soul Linker], of course!"

"…!"

"Of course, if you give that power nicely, I can treat you nicely too…" Shinji grinned, this time filled with lust. "What about it… do you accept my proposal?"

Shinji doesn't notice the irritation on that girl's face. However, Rizuki does…

"I'd better die than giving that power to you, you degenerate."

Then Shinji's face morphed into one of irritation.

"You ungrateful bitch." He growled. "If that what you want, then I'll give you death!"

Then, the newly-recovered Macho man stepped forward to attack Shatoyan. However, before she can do anything to prevent it, Rizuki puts himself between them and uses his Twin Blade to parry the giant's attack.

His blades shattered almost instantly, and he was sent flying backwards, along with Shatoyan.

"Damn…" he gritted his teeth. "I should've brought more weapons…"

While he just mumbling to himself, Shatoyan looked at him incredulously.

"Why are you so reckless?"

Rizuki looked back at her.

"You could've died back there. I can protect myself, you know."

Rizuki kept staring at the green-haired girl…

"Well—I don't know. I just can't let that attack hit you…"

Shatoyan narrowed her eyes questioningly, but before she could ask anything…

"Don't ask me, I don't even know why I did that…"

Shatoyan's eyes widen in surprise...

Indeed, when they saw each other before, she felt the [Power of Soul Linker] inside her pulled herself towards him, with reason that the girl herself didn't know. That's why she just followed him before and kept her eyes on him…

She was curious.

She has to make her choice now. She has to gamble this only chance…

"There's one way to save us both from this situation…" She said slowly.

"And that is…?"

"I will give the [Power of Soul Linker] to you. The power that connects all the soul… however, this power can and will consign you from the others. Are you prepared to accept the consequences?"

She extended her hand towards him.

"Well… I've been consigned from the others anyway... I have nothing to lost." Rizuki reached out, accepting her hand gently. "So I will accept whatever the consequences are."

He smiled, and Shatoyan smiles back at him, satisfied with his answer.

"My name is Shatoyan."

"My name is Rizuki Narukami."

And then, somehow Rizuki knew what Shatoyan would say, and then they both said it at the same time.

"Soul…Link!"

* * *

 **Alright, that's enough for the First Chapter.**

 **For Rizuki's harem, it's the same as the previous Soul of Link. Oh, before I forget, please check my friend's story, it's RWBY fic… it's Jaune Arc Story: Game of the Wizard by Mugen no Tenma. It's freaking awesome!**

 **I'm sorry for not updating quickly, and for this story… the story's not too great, and for the bad grammar.**

 **That's all for me, see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supreme Evil King, in**

 **Thank you, you dear readers who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I didn't expect you guys would like this.**

 **Okay, now I will reply to the reviews that I can't directly reply with PM, with account or not.**

 **DragonWarrior74: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Mugen no Tenma: Thanks bro :v and thanks for being the beta of this story.**

 **Joanjoanleonar: Hey man... yeah, I inserted villains from other animes, it was all thanks to my friend's idea, Mugen no Tenma, and I'm glad you like this new story. I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

 **Sharrow: Maybe you didn't see it in my previous story? The original version had Rizuki mentioned that he has an older brother in chapter 1. I just don't make it in details. For the sister, the sister was The First Soul Linker's, not Rizuki's. Rest assured, Rizuki is the only male character who had Harem, and a bit spoiler, I'll have a few more male character, sidekicks of Rizuki, and they will only have single pairing.**

 **Yoga Pratama: I'm glad you like it. For Rizuki and Noire is the childhood friend... we'll see about that.**

 **Yoga Pratama2: I don't know if you are the same person as above or not. Do you mean like? Because I don't understand what did you mean with 'lick'. For OP, I and Mugen no Tenma decided we won't make it, for he thinks that would turn readers off. I'll just give you a song name, just to enhance your reading experience.**

 **ARSLOTHES: Yes, you right, I will use Fate Stay Night as one of the elements in this story. It was because I just watched that show, and in my personal opinion, it was a good anime.**

 **A Regular Guest: Thanks for your compliment, and you were right, that last scene was inspired from Ichi-Ruki infamous scene, it was another suggestion from my friend, Mugen no Tenma.**

 **That's the end of the review reply.**

 **Have a good read guys!**

* * *

 **(Opening Song : Asterisk by Orange Range)**

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

Beautiful motes of blue lights began to envelop Rizuki, covering his entire body like a blanket of warmness. Meanwhile, Shatoyan, who had given that warmness to him, smiling with satisfaction clear on her face. She knew that she had made the right decision to entrust the young man with the power.

[The Power of Soul Linker] was apparently fits itself with Rizuki, molding its form to become his power without any obstruction or denial.

' _Finally, after all this thousand years... this power met its worthy master._ '

Shatoyan thought with her smile still intact on her face, watching as the immaculate blue light shines upon the forest brightly, fully filled with power. The mere force of it was very overpowering, as even the Macho Man, Shinji's monster, was shuddering in fear and take a few steps back. So was Shinji himself.

Rizuki, Shatoyan and their enemies haven't realized it yet, but the mighty blue light was visible to every single being in that very moment, every single being in the Four Area can see and feel it as if they were to stare it before their own eyes...

Without exception.

* * *

 **(Planeptune)**

Inside a forest in the Planeptune Area, there is a girl with dark lilac-purple hair, her eyes are blue. Her hair is very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them.

Her figure is very mature, every curve on her body was an object of admiration of men... most of them. She also wear a suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee.

Her name is Neptune, or more commonly known as Purple Heart, the [Goddess] of [Planeptune].

Although she wasn't alone in the forest. Alongside her, a girl with the same hair color, only with brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen.

Her eyes bright blue color and she wear a white hairclip with a blue wear a white bathing suit with a revealing chest piece colored a bright lilac shade. It connects around the neck with similar gloves and boot pieces.

She is Nepgear, the sister of Neptune, or more commonly known as Purple Sister.

The two of them was doing a regular mission in the forest, nothing weird at first, but that changes as they felt an overwhelming power. This particular power was so mighty it taken their breath away, and then they felt fear. They shuddered.

Even Nepgear was brought onto her knees upon feeling the power. This power was immeasurable and devastating... whoever had this kind of power...

Regardless of its owner's intention, this power can bring destruction and carnage. The tower of blue light that is piercing the heavens was another proof of it.

"W-what is this?" Neptune mumbled. "This power... I never felt something like this before..."

"Onee-chan…" Nepgear can only lift her head towards her sister.

She felt weak, powerless against this overwhelming power.

"Are you alright, Nepgear?" Neptune, after recovering from her stupor, asks her sister with worry.

"I-I'm fine, Onee-chan."

Neptune helps her sister up.

"Now I feel like something bad is gonna happen..." Neptune was staring towards the direction where she felt that 'mysterious power', before she shook her head. "...But I hope everyone will be okay... it should be..."

"Then, what we should do now, Onee-chan?" Nepgear asked.

"I can feel the power in the area of Lastation, so now we'll check it out." Neptune said, back to staring towards the power's direction. "Who knows, maybe Noire needs our help. Let's go, Nepgear!"

Neptune took off rather quickly, leaving her sister in dust.

"W-wait for me, Onee-chan!"

Meanwhile, in the Planeptune Basilicom, a figure that looks like a little fairy was sitting on a tome.

She is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons.

She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings.

Her name is Histoire, the [Oracle] of Planeptune... and, to some people, known as the [World History Tome], the keeper of knowledge all around [Gamindustri].

She also felt the power emanating from the area of Lastation (seriously, who doesn't?) and she was also feeling that the power was very familiar with her, as if she had known that particular power from long, long time ago...

"Impossible... this power..."

Histoire slowly widen her eyes, her memories of that powers from centuries ago returning. The absolute force, the overwhelming sensation, the crawling fear in her stomach, this feels so familiar.

Only one power that can force her to feel like this.

"It can't be..."

* * *

 **(Lastation)**

Noire, who had defeated several Macho Man in the other part of forest, obviously also felt the overwhelming power, and it was not too far from her location. She saw a tower of bright blue light emanating from there.

Before this, when she was searching for the source of the invasion to her area, she has to fight several Macho Man, and was forced to drag them to the forest, to avoid harming her people. The Macho Man was a high-class level monster, and to fght them, she has to go all out.

Here, she can fight without holding back against them.

Although she was currently running out of fumes after defeating them, and she was dreading to fight someone who can control the hordes of Macho Man like that. For all she knows, _maybe_ the one who exuding the blue light of power was the one responsible for that.

"Onee-chan!" Noire heard a girl's shout.

Noire turned to the direction of the voice, and to her relief, saw her sister approaching her with frantical steps.

She has very light gray hair, almost bordering on white and is worn in curled ringlets/drills while her bangs spike outward and the side parts are shorter and very curled. Her eyes is bright green.

Her outfit resembles a black bikini with very tall boots and gloves. Her outfit has silver lining and circle shapes. Her name is Uni, more commonly known as Black Sister.

"Finally you came, Uni. Can you report the situation?"

"There is something that causing chaos in Basilicom, and the source wasn't very far from our location. We still don't know what happens, but the effect was very strong. We suspected that our area... no, even the entire Gamindustri was affected by this mysterious power!"

 _Who was the holder of this power_ , Noire asks herself. She was curious.

"Then... how about our Guild members? How many of them is still fighting?"

Upon hearing this question, Uni turns her face away. Just from that reaction, Noire could deduce that most of her Guild members were decimated by the monsters that suddenly invaded their city. And the ones remaing are either injured or helping the injured ones.

Granted, today, her Guildmaster was absent from his office, having took off to meet with his fellow Guildmasters from the other areas. A few of the high-ranked Guild members was also on their mission somewhere else, so... she could say that her city's defenses were on its worst today.

She doesn't know how many of the survivors are, and she can only hope that there were many of them. Although she wouldn't show her worry on her face...

Noire sighed.

"Then, do you have another information I should know about?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah, I do. It seems that the source of that mysterious power was close to the source of the monsters that invaded our city."

So that mysterious power wasn't the one who responsible for her city's attackers?

"The location is... not far from here."

Is there possibility that the owner of the mysterious power could help her drive the invader away from her area? Then, there is some hope for her after all...

"Okay, then. Let's go check it out, Uni."

"Alright, Onee-chan."

* * *

 **(Lowee)**

Inside the Lowee Basilicon, there is a young girl standing nervously.

She has short light blue colored hair reaching her neck and messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also gains a cowlick. Her eyes pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue.

Her name is Blanc, or more commonly known as White Heart, [Goddess] of [Lowee].

She looks up to the cloud-filled sky, where she can see a tower of blue light, along with overwhelming sensation that washed upon her and her sister. She only narrowed her eyes to resist its pressure, while her two sisters were shuddering in fear.

It can make a [Goddess] and two [Goddess Candidate] feels its power with its mere presence, so it speaks volumes on how immense the power was. Normal people, or even trained Guild member can found it very terrifying, barring a few that can hold their own composure, or at least, pretending that they can.

"Onee-chan... what is this power, really?" one of her sisters asked. "This is horrible..."

She is a girl with hair that pink in colour and shorter with messier, more bangs and side parts with a very long strand over her shoulder and her eyes is bright blue.

She wear outfit resembling a bathing suit with pink on the outer parts and neck, and long gloves with a thick pink line going down the center and at the top. The boot like parts are connected to the body suit by the outer bands with big pink pieces while the boot itself is all white except for the foot part.

Her name is Ram, or is more commonly known as White Sister.

"Me... too... I feel... like... something bad is going to happen..." her other sister added with a mumble of fear.

The other girl was a little girl who is the same age as Ram. In contrast with her sister, she has blue hair with more bangs and side parts with a very long strand of hair over their shoulders and her eyes is bright pink.

Similar with her sister, she wore outfit that resembling a bathing suit with pink on the outer parts and neck, and long gloves with a thick pink line going down the center and at the top. The boot like parts are connected to the body suit by the outer bands with big pink pieces while the boot itself is all white except for the foot part.

Her name is Rom, and just like her twin Ram, she is also White Sister.

Still looking up at the heavens, Blanc only falls on silence, while her sisters were speaking softly, still trying to not panic. As for the White Heart herself, what she can do is maintaining a cold, calm facade... even though she feels the same fear as they do.

"Hm, it seems that... some problems are happening up ahead."

Her eyes grew even narrower, focusing at the tower of blue light that pierces the heavens.

* * *

 **(Leanbox)**

Now, a girl is seen walking inside the garden area of the Leanbox Basilicom. With long, sea-foam green hair straight worn in a ponytail. Her eyes light purple in color.

She wears a white bikini styled suit with small black and green pieces. Her name is Vert, or more cmmonly known as Green Heart, [Goddess] of [Leanbox].

She felt something akin to an earthquake in that garden, and then looks up to the sky, where a tower of blue light was piercing the heavens with great force.

"What on Gamindustri is happening now?" She asked to no one in particular, completely confused with the event that transpired before her eyes.

"That power... I don't know what it is, but it was dangerous..."

* * *

 **(Lastation, back with Rizuki)**

Slowly, the tower of blue light that was piercing the heavens starts to dissipate, having exuded all of its brilliance and infused all of its power to Rizuki... and after the light was completely faded, Rizuki was shown in a different form.

His hair became a bit longer than before, now as white as snow. His eyes stayed red in color, their only difference from before was the symbol that resembles a 'power' symbol on a computer.

He wears a black over-coat and a chain dangling from his neck. His neck is also wrapped in white bandages. In the back of his right hand, a tribal tatoo which resembles a crest with a 'V' in the middle had appeared out from nowhere.

Rizuki looked at his own hands, he was surprised because now he felt a newfound power within him, a power that resides inside himself, merging with his soul... then he realized that his physical appearance was vastly different than before.

If all that doesn't enough, all his injuries from before had healed itself completely.

"Whoa... what the..." He gasped. "... now... I feel different..."

Meanwhile, Shinji, after seeing Rizuki's newfound power and appearance, felt unrestrainable envy and and anger. He was supposed to achieve [The Power of Soul Linker], instead of that average-looking boy. He was also supposed to have his own way with Shatoyan, if not for that guy.

 _'Oh, well. He would pay the price for getting in Shinji Matou's way_ ,' he grinned.

If he can win against the one who chosen by [The Power of Soul Linker] and take the power for himself, his boss would be pleased, and he would be rewarded grandly.

Oh, and he'd take the Moon Goddess for himself too. He can't wait!

"Don't get cocky, you trash. Just because you have that power doesn't mean you're strong." He sneered. "Macho Man! Kill him now! Quash him like a bug!"

After a second of hesitation of attacking the being that clearly not the same one that it had pummeled to near-death, the Macho Man obeyed its master and attacks anyway.

Brainless monster is brainless, one would say.

Rizuki realizes that he was going to be attacked, moves as the fist of the Macho Man flies at him. He side-stepped the attack with movement that he himself cannot believe he was capable to, too quick and fluid than his usual movement.

As the Macho Man reared its hand back, the tribal tattoo on Rizuki's right hand began to glow with red light, then quickly exudes a bright motes of energy, with so many color spectrum, like a rainbow, or... an Aurora.

 _'Aurora Claws'_ , a voice inside his head, clearly not his voice, said with an empty tone.

Then, as naturally as breathing, as if it was an unconscious act, Rizuki starts to manipulate the energy on his hand, and it takes the form of three claws, like a lizard's claw, attached to his hand. The energy claw was glowing with power that clearly different than his usual projection, but he'll have to use what he had.

... or he and Shatoyan would die a horrible death.

Then, as the Macho Man launches its fist again, Rizuki let the gigantic fist flew just inches beside his body, before he moves and swung his Aurora Claws with all his strength, cutting the musclebound giant's arm off with one clean hit.

... and with the price of shattering the energy claws into tiny pieces of light energy.

' _So, as much as it was sharp, it was also fragile? or maybe I just haven't used to this power yet'_ , Rizuki mused. ' _Well, it's now the right time to get used of this anyway...'_

Meanwhile, the Macho Man was screaming in pain and anger. It can't believe that the puny human that it had almost turn into paste was back with vengeance, with an unbelievable power that was capable to cut its limbs with ease.

It would not accept this. Primal rage was gathering inside the giant, slightly buffed its physical strength, but also somewhat dulls its judgement of the situaton. Had it not commanded by its master and it was not in anger, it would simply run away in fear...

But instead, it charged at Rizuki with a bellowing, inhuman roar.

It first stomped at Rizuki with its bare legs, only to be dodged easily by the young man, with a simple jump backwards. The Macho Man then threw a powerful fist at him, and it was also in vain, as Rizuki manages to dodge the attack narrowly...

Wordlessly, Rizuki creates another set of Aurora Claws in his right hand, smirking a bit. When the Macho Man attacks again with its fist, Rizuki dodged it just like before, and swung at the offending limb again, only with less force than before.

It just left a deep graze on the giant's hand, but at least, his energy claws still intact. This meant, depending how much strength he put into the attack, it can be shattered or maintained. If he uses the attack with full force, it would shatter, and otherwise.

He doesn't know if this would change as he gets used of using this power later, but for now, he should carefully measure the force behind his attack.

' _Okay, then I'll just use the half of my strength_ ,' Rizuki nodded internally.

Rizuki blitzed forward, dodging and evading Macho Man's poor attempt to send him away. He grazed and scratched the giant's body with the Aurora Claws, gradually injuring it with small cuts, slowly weakening it with each attack. The Macho Man was getting sloppy in his movement as it loses more vitality, but Rizuki doesn't let up.

A merciless chain of attacks were barraging the poor giant whittling its strength until it barely has strength to just kneel and stay on its place. Seeing and sensing that his enemy was on its limit, Rizuki decided to give it a mercy kill.

With a powerful strike from his Aurora Claws, the Macho Man's head fell off from its shoulders. Black blood gushes from its death wound like a fountain, until its entire body began to disperse into small particles... the head included.

His Aurora Claws was also shattered into small pieces of energy.

"Good fight." Rizuki said to the monster. "Too bad you can't live to fight more."

He sighed. Monster or human, he always paid his respect for their passing.

Meanwhile, Shinji, seeing his monster crumbled before his eyes, began to quiver in fear. Rizuki turns at him, staring at him for a moment, before zeroed his distance to the blue haired boy and attacks him with a newly-formed Aurora Claws.

Luckily for Shinji, he managed to dodge the fatal attack... only to be stabbed on his shoulder, although it wasn't debilitating. Just a shallow injury at best-

"AAAAAAHH! NOOO!"

Then he screamed like a newborn baby and clutched his shoulder tightly, as if the injury was a serious one...

"Damn you! Damn you!" He screamed. "I'll remember this, you bastard! You won't get away next time!"

Then he took off with surprisingly agile steps...

... while crying?

Rizuki pondered about the fleeing boy, torn between chasing him down or just let him go. He usually won't hesitate on engaging enemies, but after seeing Shinji's display of bravery and maturity, or lack thereof, he decided it doesn't worth it.

Then he looked down and sees the tribal tattoo on the back of his right hand and thought about it. He had achieved an unimaginable power on his beck and call, because a strange turn of events. He never expected something like this to happen...

The Aurora on his right hand began to fade slowly before completely vanishing away. But somehow Rizuki can still feel it inside him, it was both warm and powerful sensation...

"Do you believe in destiny, Rizuki?"

Without him realizing it, Shatoyan was already behind him, smiling warmly.

"I guess...?" Rizuki turns at her, and was confused to see her smile. "I suppose, if it wasn't for destiny, I would never meet you and got this amazing power. I think I believe in destiny."

Why is she smiling so brightly, though? Maybe he'd never know.

"Are you sure it wasn't a mere coincidence?" Shatoyan asked him, still smiling.

She would like to see him answer that question.

"Are you sure that a 'mere coincidence' isn't a destiny?" Rizuki asked back. "For all we know, maybe when yesterday I met you, it was a total coincidence. You don't plan on meeting me anytime before, right? That's a destiny called 'just a coincidence' or something, I don't know."

Oh. How he had made her stumped. That's why she can only widen her eyes and just giggled in response, confusing the young man even more.

"Oh, my. I didn't expect that answer. You're... fascinating." She shook her head, before her smile finally faded and her face turned serious. "That being said... after all this time of waiting, at last... I found you, the next Soul Linker.

Ah, yes. That epithet-

"What do you mean-"

Just before he could say more, he felt a strong presence... no, several of them, is approaching their position quickly. Then Rizuki saw the [Goddess] of Lastation, Noire, with her sister, along with the [Goddess] of Planeptune, also with her sister.

Although they didn't notice him at first, and instead addressing each other.

"Neptune, what on Gamindustri are you doing here?" Noire asked first. "This is my area. Why are you tresspassing without my permission? and did you use a [Warp Crystal] to get here?"

"Calm down, Noire. I felt a mysterious power in your area, and it wasn't yours, so I was worried and I decided to check it out. I meant no harm, you know it." Neptune answered calmly. "And that is a question which is can be asked later, right? We have a more important matter to address."

"Right... forgive me..." Noire nodded.

Then, the two [Goddess] turned to Rizuki at once, their eyes were full of suspicion.

' _Uh-oh_ ', Rizuki sweatdropped internally. ' _Whelp, this could end pretty bad..._ '

"Onee-chan, who is he?" Nepgear -Neptune's sister, Rizuki noticed- were staring between him and her sister nervously.

Neptune materialized her trusted sword, [Claiomh Solais]. Its well-polished blade is glistening with white light, which would-Rizuki noticed again-blind anyone nearby, who dared to stare upon it. It was called [Sword of Light] for a reason.

That's why Rizuki tries SO HARD not to stare at it, but with the way Neptune pointed it at him, it was almost impossible not to. One stare at it and he'll go blind for a second, the time necessary for the [Goddess] of Planeptune to cut him down.

Oh, joy. Is this his bad luck acting up again?

"I don't know Nepgear, but I felt an incredible power from him." Neptune responded to her sister. "Don't let your guard down. He's dangerous."

Rizuki felt a rush of relief. Apparently, whatever the [Power of Soul Linker] does to him, it changes his appearance enough that no one recognized him. In his normal form, Neptune should be able to recognize him instantly, so is Noire who had just met him yesterday.

Something inside him, he doesn't know whether it's his instinct or The Power, subtly warned him not to reveal his identity to those [Goddess]. He doesn't know either if he should follow its advice, but... he'll play along for now.

"Are you the one who commands the invading monster in the city?" Noire inquired, also holding her sword in her hand. "Answer me, or else, we will capture you."

Just great.

How he could not notice her sword before? [Durandal], a sword that said to have been forged by the spirits. Its blade cannot speak, yet it was sentient. It slides through steel, even the strongest of them, like a knife through a butter. He had seen it finished a Galaxryzer before, right? How could he missed them?

He had to answer before things get worse—

Yet, before he can even open his mouth, Shatoyan puts herself in front of him, and she was the one who answered Noire's question... although not in the way he wanted to...

"Put down your weapons now, Goddesses!" She exclaimed. "Now, you are in the presence of The Nexus of All Souls, [Soul Linker]! I will not have you speaking inappropriately before him! I will not tolerate any impudence, even from you all!"

"... [Soul Linker]?" Noire almost whispered, clearly puzzled.

Seeing the confusing on their face, Shatoyan decided to enlighten them, however... before she could say anymore, Rizuki suddenly puts his hand on her shoulder. Now, her turn to become puzzled, she saw Rizuki shook his head. A subtle gesture to make her stop talking before everything gets worse-

Thankfully, Shatoyan obliged and took a step backwards, then puts herself behind him. Rizuki breathe in relief, then turns to the [Goddess] in his left and right, with their sword ready. He was terrified by their powerful presence, really he was, but he kept his expression flat.

As if he doesn't care whether they could kill him or not. He maintained his cool.

Neptune, Nepgear, Noire and Uni was prepared for the inevitable battle against the man who they do not recognize, but the response from the mysterious man was unexpected...

"We will leave." Rizuki said.

Yup, they never see it coming.

"W—wait!" Purple Heart shouted, but it was too late.

' _Astral Sphere'_ A voice with empty tone, just like before, echoed inside Rizuki's head.

He knew what to do as the knowledge flows within him. He flicked his fingers and a barrier with the form of a sphere was created around him and Shatoyan, blue energy covering both of them perfectly. Then it lifted itself from the ground, bringing them to the sky quickly.

It moves so fast that they vanished from sight before the [Goddess] of Lastation and Planeptune and their sisters can do anything to prevent them from leaving. They can only look up to the heavens above them, and unknowingly, they were thinking about the same thing...

' _Soul Linker? Who really is him?_ ' were their collective thoughts.

* * *

- _ **Narukami Residence**_ -

Time had passed shortly when a sphere of blue light landed in the Narukami Residence and slowly fading away, showing Rizuki and Shatoyan. They are currently inside the garden, and when the blue energy ball completely vanished, Rizuki changed back into his normal form.

Black hair, red eyes without any symbols, and his old clothes are back, a tattered shirt replacing the fancy black overcoat, and his chains were gone. Although... the tribal tattoo on the back of his hand is still there, weakly glowing with dim red light.

Rizuki let out his usual sigh.

"Rizuki, where are we now?" Shatoyan asked, looking around with both wary and curious eyes. "Is this place your...?"

"Yes, now we are in my house's courtyard." Rizuki turns at her, smiling a little. "Sorry if this was not a good place to be, I haven't sorted it out for awhile..."

"No, not at all. This place is beautiful." Shatoyan looks back at Rizuki, then back to looking around the courtyard.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Yes, it is a lovely sight."

It indeed pleasant for her eyes, she must admit. Rizuki must be humbling himself when he said that he hasn't sorted it out for awhile, as the grasses were trimmed neatly, not a single rubbish or trash around, and overall, the scenery gave her a faint sensation of safety.

' _Did he manage all of this alone?_ ' She mused.

"Well, we better go inside for now." Rizuki pointed out a building with his thumbs. "We need some rest after all that happened today—and I have to change my clothes. May as well make yourself comfortable, think of this as your own home."

"Oh, I surely will. Thank you." Shatoyan smiled.

"Yeah... and I want some explanation, alright?" Rizuki then scratched his head, feeling strangely nervous."... about everything. Do you—do you mind?"

He doesn't know if this nervousness was because he knew that Shatoyan wasn't any ordinary girl—hell, he doesn't know if she's a human either—and had given him a mysterious power for him to use, or... the fact that he's going to be alone with a girl inside his home.

At least, he's hoping that it would't be as awkward as he feared it would be...

"Of course not, I owe you at least that much." Shatoyan nodded, her smile still present. "Okay then... shall we go inside?"

Rizuki gave her a smile of his own.

* * *

 **-Unknown Location-**

In a hidden area, completely covered from the watchful eyes of the four [Goddess], a tall building, almost painted completely in black, is seen standing inside a forest like an unpenetrable black fortress.

Inside it, so many people with black cloak with hood obscuring their faces were present, either walking alone, talking with the others, or watching the pitiful sight that is happening in front of them. Some of them were symphatetic, while most of them were sneering or outright laughing at the glorious spectacle.

A young man with blue hair was running inside the Headquarter—yes, he called the place like that—all while crying and clutching his shoulder, which is just slightly injured, not a serious injury at all. He's ignoring all the ridicule that directed at him with gritted teeth—he's going to get back at them, they would know the true wrath of a Matou!

... but later, of course. He has more important matters to do.

Shinji Matou was heading to his boss's chamber... after mumbling something to the guard with something like 'mission report' between all his whining and sobbing. The guards were heavily snickering at his expense, before finally opened the door.

"Oh, it's you, Matou."

A cold voice, devoid of humor or amusement, called out to him.

"... your task?"

His boss was sitting on a chair, no, in fact, it resembles a golden throne with many precious gems carved on it. This woman has long, white hair and light-blue eyes, she has a confident look on her face and her pupils are slit-shaped, like a cat's.

She wears a black headband with purple lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with white bows. On her neck, she wears a seemingly black neck ribbon.

Her dress is a black/purple, her dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder parts and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed. On each of the arm parts: it fits the first half arm on each side, while the second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. The skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming it.

Her name is Lieselotte Werckmeister... well known to all her followers as the [Fallen Angel of Darkness].

Shinji could feel himself trembling in her presence, as if she can kill her with a mere sight... which is actually not impossible for her to do, so he has to choose his words carefully.

"... about that, Liselotte-sama, I have to report it to you..." Shinji said, lowering his face, he doesn't even dare to look up at her.

"Well, then, don't waste my time, Matou." Lieselotte had already impatient. "So spill it."

"Yes—the—the [Soul Linker] has awakened and—"

Since he was facing the floor at the moment, Shinji missed the utter look of complete irate on his boss's face... and when a spear created from pure darkness was launched from her throne, it crossed the room with extreme speed and grazed his left cheek, barely missed his head.

His eyes slowly widens with realization and...

"HIIIII—forgive me, Lieselotte-sama!"

Small droplets of tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, but he knows no one could save him if his boss had enough of him—so he pitifully grovels on the floor, asking for forgivement.

That doesn't enough to convince her, obviously.

"You incompetent fool! I thought I told you to just capture the [Moon Goddess] when you found her!" Lieselotte gritted her teeth with anger. "Now you had ruined my plan. So tell me now, Matou, do you still worth keeping around? Or should we end this here?"

Darkness gathered around her, forming various weapons that promises death to Shinji.

She could've assigned someone better than the crybaby before her, but she doesn't want to show the world how capable her army is, to those puny [Goddess] who thought they were ruling the world properly, just yet. She has to bid her time, so... she'll use any expendable pawn she could.

Still though, she could choose a better pawn than him. Useless piece of garbage.

"F-f-forgive me, Lieselotte-sama!" Shinji was shuddering on the floor, apparently crying. "Please, give me one more chance! I will—I will kill the new [Soul Linker] and take his power to you! With the [Moon Goddess], if you want to!"

He was useless. He's better off before he could ruin her plans further—no, that's not the good way. He 's still useful for her, he still got his Lieselotte gave a thinking pose—and she got an idea.

"Because I am a benevolent ruler, I will give you one last chance." Lieselotte lifts one finger. "Not only that, I shall bestow upon you a better chance to succeed..."

She then points with the aformentioned finger, shoots a black light at Shinji's hand. A dark energy with purple outlines enveloped the blue-haired young man briefly, before it vanishes, leaving only a tribal tattoo with the form of two black wings on the back of his hand.

"W—what is this, Lieselotte-sama?" Shinji asked, a bit confused.

"I have given you a tiny bit of my power. Use that to kill the new [Soul Linker], and bring the [Moon Goddess] to me. Do not fail this time."

"I won't disappoint you! Thank you, Lieselotte-sama!" Shinji bowed happily to his boss, and then left the room... almost colliding with another person with black hood who just entered the room, but ignored him completely, too distracted by his survival and new power.

After the door was closed, the new person with black hood approached Lieselotte.

"That boy, are you sure he can do his task?"

Lieselotte looked at him, before her lips broke into a sly grin.

"Oh, of course not. I just merely use him to test the power I gave him." She said. "I have no faith on him to defeat the new [Soul Linker]... he is just a guinea pig, that's all."

The black hooded figure sighed.

"You are so cunning, you know that?

"Yes, I know that... but if this test turned out to be a success... then no one can stand on my way anymore, hohoho!" Lieselotte put her hand on her mouth, and laughed smugly. "... and I will take back what rightfully ours, in the end..."

* * *

 **(Lastation)**

Noire, Uni, Neptune, and Nepgear now are currently in the [Goddess] of Lastation's room, Noire gathered them together in a meeting to talk about the events that just transpired a while ago.

Black Heart was keeping the serious look on her face, Purple Heart is fairly relaxing her expression, while their sisters were nervous for some reason.

"So, I take it you know why I gathered you guys here?" Noire asked

"Obviously, we're here to talk about the strange guy we met before today." Neptune responded. "And his girlfriend, they sure were a pair of mysterious individuals who were up to unknown reason, and that's not good. People like them are the ones who would become main characters in a show, you know? And plus—"

"...his girlfriend?" Noire quirked her eyebrows as Neptune goes on her rant.

"—and I have never seen them before—oh, come on, Noire, that's just semantics."

"...What semantics? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Psh, Nevermind!" Neptune waves her hand. "They both looked like an old couple, you know. Something about them gave me the feeling that they were destined to unite—"

"Nep, focus! This is a serious meeting!" Noire facepalmed, already feeling the usual headache that comes with dealing with her friend's antics. "We are not gonna talk about their relationship whatsoever. What matters is _who_ are them, _what_ are their identities!

"Okay, fine, ruin my fun, Noire." Neptune pouted. "We're going 'all serious mode', okay..."

They started talking about the guy they saw earlier but it all ends without a satisfying result, causing them to let a collective sighs of exasperation. They just end up talking about his physical appearance, because that's literally everything they knew about him.

As Noire took a sip of a tea that Nepgear made for them, she saw Uni sitting beside the Purple Sister and deeply frowning. She doesn't seem to be amused...

"We still got nothing on him." The [Goddess Candidate] of Lastation said suddenly. "We have no knowledge about him and his identity... what about his power, Onee-chan?"

Noire turns her head to her sister.

"I have no way to know for sure, Uni. However, just from his sheer power alone, we may not have a good chance if we are going to fight him."

"That's... sounds bad..."

"It is, little sister. And we don't know yet whether he is our enemy or not. I afraid we have to—"

Then, she was interrupted by a person who entered her room rather abruptly.

It's a girl.

She has a short girl with pale skin and boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes are a bright aqua blue color and she wears a near-formal black suit with silver lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants. Below the black high socks with white detailing, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top.

Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside. Under her black suit is a white button-up shirt and light blue necktie, the collar having symmetrical black linings.

The nametag on her breastpocket says, 'Kei Jinguji'

She bowed to the four girls in the room, paid her respect to them.

"I apologize for intruding, Noire-sama. I have done the investigation to find out about the man you described, but so far we have no suitable results." Kei said, lifting her head a bit. "If I may suggest, Noire-sama, it's better for us to issue a bounty on this man. Let the Guild hunt him down and bring him to you."

Noire pondered about it for a second, before she shook her head.

"It's not a bad idea, Kei, but sadly, we cannot do that."

"... if I may ask, why not?"

"It is because we have to handle this situation discreetly." Nepgear was the one who answered. "We still don't know anything about the man in question, it's best to keep his existence as a secret. If we spread the knowledge without knowing anything, unwanted problems would arise, and we have to avoid that."

"You have a good point, Nepgear-sama..."

"Still, we need to tell Blanc-san and Vert-san about the mysterious man..." Nepgear added. "And, I think, at least the Guild Masters should be informed too..."

"Good thinking, Nepgear." Noire smiled in approval. "You are surprisingly bright in the head, not like your sister—"

"Hey, I heard that!"

Noire ignored Neptune's protest completely and goes on as if no one interrupted her.

"—and I shall do as you suggested. I'll inform Oz when he returns from his meeting."

Neptune pouted, but still add her own two cents.

"We still don't know whether he is an ally or not..." She said, in a rather dejected tone. "Besides—"

"I afraid that is not the problem."

A voice suddenly said from nowhere. The group turned towards the source of the voice and found that the [Oracle] of Planeptune was approaching them.

"Histy! What brings you here?" Neptune exclaimed, with a mix of surprise and joy.

However, Histoire looked at every single person in the room with a serious expression that even manages to intimidate Noire with just one look. She was dead serious.

"I have to ask for all of you to listen to me. This is regarding the man you've met earlier..." Histoire said slowly. "And this is vital for [Gamindustri]'s future... so the only thing I could ask of you, is that you all pay attention to what I have to say."

Everyone became nervous, even Noire slowly gulped and then nods at the [Oracle].

"Please, do tell us, Histoire-san."

* * *

 **(Narukami Residence)**

Now, Rizuki was waiting for the explanation from Shatoyan.

After they rested for a good moment, with Rizuki making tea to make themselves relax and cast away their tireness, they finally got the right mood to talk. Rizuki made the tea with his best effort to impress Shatoyan—in a good way, don't get any ideas!—and was wondering if she liked the tea.

Of course, he couldn't decipher the expression on her face, for the life of him...

While Shatoyan was actually impressed. She couldn't believe the taste of tea which Rizuki had served—the taste was exquisite and high-class, she could even say that it was one of the best beverage she'd ever drink, for her entire life—and was wondering where he learned to make such a delicious drink...

Of course, she was masking her impression for him with a neutral expression—the confused look on the young man's face was amusing to see.

"Uh... okay..." Rizuki said slowly. "... so, is this the best time to talk?"

It is time for her to spill the beans, she suppose.

"It is, Rizuki." Shatoyan replied. "So, what do you want to know?"

"First thing's first... who are you?"

Shatoyan's neutral look broke into a smile.

"Let me reintroduce myself, then. My name is Shatoyan, the [Moon Goddess]. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too... I guess?"

Rizuki narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"And... [Moon Goddess]? I knew I heard it before, but I don't have any idea about that..."

"Alright then... you do know about the four [Goddess] who had took upon themselves to protect [Gamindustri], right?"

"Yes, of course I do... why?"

"Just like the four [Goddess], I am also a [Goddess] who had the duty to protect the balance of [Gamindustri], but unlike the others, I stayed in a place that unknown to anyone. The only ones that knew about me is the [First Soul Linker] and the old generations of [Goddess]..."

"Okay, so you are... wait, did you say the old generations?"

"Yes, I did."

"So, your age is—"

Rizuki just barely noticed the twitch on green haired girl's eyes—

"Hold your tongue! You know that's rude to ask about a girl's age!" Shatoyan snapped. "My age doesn't matter... IT. DOESN'T. MATTER."

Is it just him, or did he really saw something like a green lightning flashed in her eyes?

Rizuki sweatdropped and gulped at the same time. It seems that he had just stepped into a landmine. A very _old_ landmine... no offense to the fretting lady over there.

"Uh... I'm sorry..."

"Never ask about this again. Are we clear?"

"Um—"

Shatoyan slammed her hand on the table and leaned towards him, instantly silencing Rizuki.

"Are. We .Clear?"

Yep, he's not imagining it. There's many streaks of green lightning flashing in her eyes.

"Crystal, Ma'am." He saluted like a soldier to his superior.

"...good."

Shatoyan sat back on her place before.

' _Well, note to self_ ', Rizuki thought. ' _Don't bring up any topic regarding her age_...'

Shatoyan sighed to calm herself down, and Rizuki waited until she collected her composure.

The girl was so damn scary...

"Shoot your next question." Shatoyan cleared her throat with a cough, having completely schooled her expression. "Ask and I shall answer."

"Okay... you said that I have become a [Soul Linker] or whatever it was." Rizuki asked carefully. "Can you explain about that? What is a [Soul Linker]?"

"As I said before, a [Soul Linker] is a person who had become The Nexus of All Souls."

That's just creating more question than answers...

"...You lost me." He shook his head.

"Allow me to enlighten you then. The Nexus of All Souls meant that you can create a bond between yourself as [Soul Linker] and the spirits to keep the balance of the world. [The Power of Soul Linker] is to call upon the spirits and connects it to the spirit of [Soul Linker] himself. In a way, you can think of it as helping those wandering spirits, who can't move on to the realm of the dead, to bring them back to life and accomplish their goal."

"Okay..."

"That being said, the [Power of Soul Linker] is still no more than a mystery for all of us. Even for me, the [Moon Goddess], and Histoire, the [World History Tome] who had collected the knowledge all over the world, don't know about its true capability."

"I see..."Rizuki responded shortly.

"It all began in the past..."

He waited for her to say her next words, but there's only a long silence awaits. Seeing the troubled expression on her face, he could tell that she hasn't told anyone this story for a long, long time. And he guesses that this story isn't a happy one...

"I have to tell you that far in the past, [The First Soul Linker] had lost control over his own power and goes berserk. He goes on the path of destruction and destroyed all that dared to oppose him, all without any exception. Chaos and carnage was laid upon [Gamindustri]..."

He called it.

"That's why the old generations of [Goddess] took it upon themselves to fight him. They and their army marched against the fallen [Soul Linker] and his arsenal of souls, and their fight lasts for... a century."

Another long pause. Rizuki can only watch her silently, as it seems so hard for her to tell him this story. He hates the fact that Shatoyan is struggling to tell him what he should know, and this pains her more than it looks.

The fact that his predecessor was driven mad by the very power that rests in his hand and lost control over it, didn't exactly make him feel better either.

"... and, finally... with the price of their own power, the four old generations of [Goddess] managed to defeat the fallen [Soul Linker] and took him down for good. But, just before he passed away, he returned to his senses, and became the kind man he was before. He used his last strength... to seal his own power inside my body."

Shatoyan slowly touched her chest, where exactly her heart is belong, and closed her eyes, falling into deep reminiscence. Rizuki wisely decided to let her finish the story on her own pace...

"He applied a rule to his own power, if I somehow screwed up and gave his power to the wrong person, then without doubt, the person will die." Shatoyan said so slowly, eyes still closing. "You've already know that. Before Histoire knew that the [Power of Soul Linker] was residing inside my body, I went on to hide, and put a spell to send myself into a long slumber... hiding his power from unwanted attention, and his legend goes forgotten."

Unconsciously, Shatoyan grasped the table in front of her with one hand tightly, and Rizuki didn't miss this gesture. He knew that this wasn't the right moment to interrupt, so he just keep listening to her with undivided attention.

Just... who was the [First Soul Linker] to her?

"I've been asleep for a long period of time... and after I was awakened, I went on a journey to find a new [Soul Linker] to continue his legacy... who was happened to be you, Rizuki."

Shatoyan opened her eyes back, smiling at Rizuki wistfully and didn't say anything more than that. That seems to be the end of her story... or maybe everything that she wanted to share for now. Rather than her story, it was her expression that bothers the young man more.

And he said the wrong words before he can hold himself back.

"... who was him for you?"

Honestly, that was the thing that bothers him the most, why is she looks so sad when she mentioned him, and her wistful smile, as if remembering something from her past that she lost and can't bring back. That's why he asked her that—

However, as she gasped in surprise and... something more, he saw something in the corner of her eyes—a limpid and clear substance—which threatened to fall onto her laps, he knew that he screwed up, badly.

Why did he say that?! Damn him and his big mouth.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't be."

As fast as it comes, the wet substance in her eyes was wiped out, and Shatoyan looked away for a moment before she turns back at him... unknowingly to her, Rizuki can still see a remnant of tears in her eyes, but didn't say anything.

She had lost someone very important to her, and had to suppress her sadness to go on... that brief outburst was a slip-up on her part, but Rizuki can tell when someone had lost the most important thing for him, or her.

No, of all people, he knows better than anyone about that, about losing.

"I'm sorry..." he said again.

"No, it's fine. I just... wasn't ready to bring him up." Shatoyan's voice was shaking. "I—I'm sorry... but can we talk about him later?"

Damn, he hates himself for even asking her that.

"Of course... whenever... you want to." Rizuki said hesitantly. "I'm sorry for prying about your past... it just came out from my mouth."

"I told you it's fine, Rizuki."

Her smile is still a sad one, though...

Rizuki can't keep it like this, so he has to change the topic of conversation quickly.

"Hey, about this power of [Soul Linker]..." He said, trailing off before continuing. "Would I lose control of it too, eventually?"

He wasn't sure if this wasn't a sore topic for Shatoyan, but he doesn't have anything else to say.

"It depends on the wielder. The power can bring about peace and destruction... in the first's case, he cannot control his own soul due to... unfortunate turn of events, and he was taken over by his own power..."

... he's glad Shatoyan was back to normal rather quickly. He's taking the deluge of information with relative ease, although it comes off as slightly shocking for him. However, Shatoyan wasn't finished with her words yet.

"...now, you have to get used with your own power." She said.

"You're right, I have to get used to this power so I don't lose control over it." Rizuki agreed.

"Yes... but, no need to be hasty either..."

All in a sudden, Shatoyan yawned, wordlessly telling the young man that she was very tired. Seeing this brings a smile to his face.

"I think it's better for us to rest for today." He chuckled a bit. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes... where I can rest?"

"Eh, wait a second."

Rizuki left Shatoyan and came back to the green-haired girl with something in his hand.

"Here, the key to my brother's room." He handed her the key. "While you here, consider this your home, okay? I have a feeling that you will be staying for a long time anyway..."

She smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough for this..."

"Eh, don't mention it..." Rizuki waved her non-chalantly.

"By the way, you said that this is your brother's... is he...?"

"Nah, he's still alive." Rizuki shook his head, smiling. "He's just gone missing for a long time, and I'm sure he can take care of himself, so I'm sure he's okay."

"And... your parents...?"

"They passed away years ago, even longer than that."

"...oh. I'm sorry..."

"Nah, that's fiiine! My brother's room is that way... turn right and then left, then go straight. Got it?"

Shatoyan only nod to his direction, and was preparing to go, as she remembered something.

"Oh, Rizuki, one last thing. Please keep your identity as the [Soul Linker] to yourself, I don't really like what Histoire would do to us if she happened to know your true identity... We'll keep ourselves from doing troublesome things, got it?"

Rizuki nods in turn.

"Got it."

Rizuki sees her went to his brother's room and then go to the storehouse of Narukami Residence to do his usual thing. Even though he doesn't have any weapons on him right now, at least he can use his Reinforcement to enhance an iron pipe.

As his brother said so many times, 'always hone your skills in Reinforcement everyday, never miss your schedule training even for a day, it will be useful someday...'

And suddenly, he felt like he misses his brother so much.

* * *

 **(Lastation)**

Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire is now preparing themselves to leave Lastation. Before that, Histoire had told the two of them, plus Noire, Kei and Uni everything she knew about [Soul Linker], just like Shatoyan told Rizuki all she knew.

"So... it's all true, Histoire-san?"

"Yes, the old generation of [Goddess] told me about that, but still, I can't get any noteworthy information about [Soul Linker] from the [World Note]." Histoire answered. "I doubt anyone else than me and Shatoyan would know any better than us."

"Then, what we should do?" Neptune asked.

"First, we have to find this guy, just like the four [Goddess] before found the first [Soul Linker]."

"Oh my, are you interested with this [Soul Linker], Noire?" Neptune teased.

"W—what?! What are you talking about, Neptune?! That's not it! I've found someone who is totally my type of guy! He's stupid, don't even care about himself, but I know for a fact that he is so kind! It's—"

...

Uh-oh. What did she say? She just realizes how embarrasing to say those things out loud, and in the front of _Neptune_ , for goddess's sake.

She instantly turns bright red.

"Oya? so our little Noire have a crush, ohh, how cuuuuteee~"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Neptune grins and apparently would say something to embarass her friend further, if not for an interruption.

"NOW BACK ON TOPIC!" Histoire scolded loudly. "You have to find who is this [Soul Linker] and report it to me. Is that clear, young ladies?"

Neptune and Noire just turned away from each other, one was sticking her tongue out and the other was blushing out of anger and embarassment.

"But, I still don't believe it... a man with a power equalling the four [Goddess], maybe even stronger..." Uni mumbled. "...Just how strong is he?"

"That is not your concern for now. I just hope for you to bring him to me if you found him." Histoire said. "Then I will deal with him with the best way possible."

"Alright, then... starting from tomorrow, we'll search this guy in our respective areas." Neptune nodded to her. "How's that plan sounds?"

Everybody present agreed with her. Noire then contacted Blanc and Vert and told them what they heard from Histoire and Neptune's plan. After Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire went back to their own area, Noire tells Uni and Kei to rest, and so does she afterwards.

Because they will have a long day ahead of them.

* * *

 **(Next Day, Lastation)**

In the following day, Rizuki was called by Almo to attend the grand funeral for the fallen Guild members, who had become the war heroes for their sacrifice to fend off the invasion of the mysterious monsters. Rizuki agreed to come.

Rizuki took off on his own, left Shatoyan in his home alone. He won't risk her being caught, the danger of someone recognizes her as the [Moon Goddess] in this time was too high.

The Grand Funeral was attended by all the citizens of Lastation, even the [Goddess] herself, along with her sister in stride. The [Goddess] prayed so the fallen members can rest in peace, and then, one by one, the people put a flower as a form of final respect to them.

Rizuki knows that most of them were the ones that always bullied and mocked him for his failure, but he never holds any real grudge towards them. If anything, he felt guilty since he failed to save their lives, and felt sorry for the families they left behind.

He knew what loss can do to people, he really does.

After the funeral, the people leaves one by one, returning to their own activities. As for Rizuki, he returns to the Guild building to take his daily mission. When he entered the building, it was not as crowded as it usually does, instead, an air of sorrow and silence greeted him.

' _I guess it's because yesterday's attack..._ ' Rizuki thought.

Shrugging, he wastes no time and heads to the clerk's counter. There's a figure he's really familiar with, one of those people who doesn't look down at him.

"Hello, Almo." He waves at her with a smile. "How's it going?"

To his surprise, he saw tears forming around the clerk's eyes... just like Shatoyan's yesterday.

Oh, by the goddess, what had he done now?! He was innocent, he swear!

"He—hey, Almo? What's wrong?!" He asked quickly.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just glad to see you alive!"

"I did told you I survived this morning... right?"

"Yes, you did! But I'm still glad to see you!" the purple-haired clerk rubbed her eyes, wiping her tears off. "I was afraid you didn't make it... but there's no report of you in the victim list anyway... so I should've known... but still... I was worried! Did you know—"

"Thanks, Almo."

Rizuki reached out past the counter and gently pats Almo's head.

"Thanks for caring for me." He said.

Almo felt a bit embarrased, but nods happily anyway.

"Anytime, Rizuki." She said, with a small voice.

"Hehehe. I appreciate that." Rizuki chuckled. "Anyway! Is there a mission I can do today?"

"Never stopped for a holiday, aren't you?"

"Never! ...otherwise I can't eat..."

Rizuki and Almo sighed at the same time.

"Okay, Mr. Hardworker, let me find a suitable mission for you."

Rizuki is watching as Almo browses through a stack of papersheets, probably trying to find a good mission for him. As he accidently looks around, he saw a few other Guild members glaring daggers at him, clearly looks towards him with disdain and hate.

He ignored them, just like he always does. He turns back at Almo, just in time for her to found a suitable mission for him. She handed him a paper sheet, which is his mission...

"This mission requires you to defeat two Gyukis. But I think you have to think this through."

Gyuki. A humanoid bull monster, three times larger than a normal human adult, usually wearing helm on its head, which has two curved horn, armed with large axe and gauntlet, a deadly combination. And he has to defeat two of them.

Rizuki was thinking. In one hand, he promised his [Goddess] to not accept any mission that would make him die in vain, a foolish death. But, in the other hand, this is a very good chance to train his [Power of Soul Linker]. Besides, he has Shatoyan with him now, so it's relatively safe... he guess?

"I accept this mission." He said with resolve clear in his voice.

"... you sure?" Almo asked carefully. "I don't want anything like the accident two days ago happen again."

"Hey, trust me this time. If I can't finish the job, I'll just cancel it before something bad happens." Rizuki shrugged. "And I think I can do it this time, so don't worry."

"I'm not convinced..."

"Why not?"

"..."

"..."

"... fine, then. If you say so..." Almo shook her head, relented. "...just be careful, Rizuki."

"I will. Thanks, Almo."

After Rizuki waved her goodbye, he returns to his home to fetch Shatoyan, as he felt that he would need some extra help for his mission...

* * *

 _ **Abandoned Mine**_

After a while...

Now Rizuki and Shatoyan had arrived at the Lastation Abandoned Mine to accomplish their daily mission. After some explanation to the green-haired girl about his economy situation—which isn't good—and how he's going to need her help to train his power as the [Soul Linker], Shatoyan finally complied to go outside, with a... condition.

She must have a disguise.

She had left her bride dress in Rizuki's home and replaced it with a long-sleeved white shirt... his shirt, in fact (don't ask, he doesn't have enough money to buy upper clothes for her!) and a knee-length black skirt. Her long green hair was tied in a ponytail, and overall, she looks totally different than before.

If she was prim and elegant in her bride dress, now she is hot and alluring in her casual clothes. His shirt looks a bit too tight for her body, but she doesn't seem to mind at all... doesn't she feel embarassed to show her rather... generous... body proportions?

Rizuki tries not too stare too much at her as they walked inside the mine, albeit with some difficulty and effort... only when he spotted their target, he can completely take his eyes off her. He needs some serious distractions...

Two bull humanoid with axes and gauntlets charged at them with bellowing roars.

"Now, Rizuki. It's time to test the [Power of Soul Linker]." Shatoyan said calmly.

Rizuki nodded, concentrating on calling upon his new power, half-expecting it to be difficult. However, the tribal tatoo in the back of his hand quickly shines with vigorous red light, and Rizuki lifted his hand before he shouts loudly.

" **Soul…Link**!"

Blue light enveloped his form, and he soon transforms into his [Soul Linker], with white hair, black overcoat, chains and white bandages on his neck. His hand was exuding a light with different spectrums, his Aurora.

"Let's go, Shatoyan!"

"Yes."

Simultaneously, Rizuki and Shatoyan attacks the Gyukis. Rizuki took few steps ahead and faces his enemies directly, while Shatoyan prepares her attack from the distance, as she was a mid-range fighter. Her role is to support Rizuki from behind.

"Bring it on!"

Rizuki molds his Aurora and forms the Aurora Claws in his right hand. He strikes at the Gyuki in the right, grazes its feet with a horizontal slice. As the Gyuki roars in pain, the other Gyuki swung its axe down at him.

Rizuki knew he can't directly blow such a strong attack with his Aurora Claws, so he wisely jumped back to dodge... only to found that the first Gyuki has recovered and swung its own axe to bisect his body in two, and he was a second too late to move away—

"Lightning Shot!"

The Gyuki was struck by an arrow that enveloped by a lightning-like energy, which glows green like an emerald. As the bull humanoid writhes in pain, Rizuki uses this advantage to retreat to Shatoyan's side, before the other Gyuki can do anything.

There, he saw Shatoyan holding a mechanical bow, its color consisted entirely of blue.

"Don't be reckless, Rizuki." She chided, eyes still focused to the Gyuki. "You may be stronger than you are before you gain the [Power of Soul Linker], but you can't let your guard down, or you'll die before you can realize it."

"Yeah, my bad, sorry." Rizuki scratched his head nervously.

"And also, you can mold your Aurora to any form you desire." Shatoyan added. "Not only claws, but you can make it to form whatever weapons that suit you best..."

"Ugh, why didn't you say it before?"

"Because you didn't ask..." Shatoyan answered flatly.

"Okay, fine. My bad again."

Sighing, Rizuki changes his Aurora Claws into a sword, which he holds with both hands.

' _Aurora Sword,_ ' a monotone voice resounded inside his mind.

Then he left Shatoyan's side in an instant, blitzing forward to attack a Gyuki, the same one that he attacked first. It tried to lift its axe, but before it can bring its weapon down, another arrow struck it, ruining its momentum and allows Rizuki to deal a deep wound on its shoulder.

As the other Gyuki pounces forward to aid its fellow, Shatoyan shoots it in the feet, make it stumble and fell down to the ground, letting an angry, muffled growl. It won't disturb them for a moment, so Rizuki decided to fully use the opportunity to their advantage.

As the standing Gyuki reared its gauntleted fist, Shatoyan struck it with her arrow, and Rizuki dealt another deep wound on its body. The Gyuki tried to swung its axe again, this time with a blind rage, causing its attack to be dodged and countered easily.

Attack, then dodge. Shoot, follow with blade attack. Evade, don't block, shoot again. Their attack pattern was so simple, but against such brainless beasts, it was more than enough to finish it without any scratch.

One down, one more.

To kill the other Gyuki, it wasn't very hard, even easier than its fellow. Shatoyan just shoots whenever it was needed and Rizuki dealt heavy damage to the bull humanoid. There's one time that the Gyuki threw its axe to Shatoyan, but Rizuki countered it by throwing his own weapon, and blasted the axe to pieces in process.

Then, the Gyuki was paralyzed by Shatoyan's arrow, allowing Rizuki to materialize another sword and decapitates its head, killing it instantly and shattered its body into tiny particles.

Afterwards, Rizuki lets out a sigh of relief, glad that the battle has ended.

"How do you feel, Rizuki?" Shatoyan asked, smiling a little. "Is the [Power of Soul Linker] works well with you?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. I feel so much stronger than ever." Rizuki nodded, also smiling. "I don't even need a weapon, plus I can do hard mission like this successfully."

"That's just a tiny bit of the power. Maybe, you'll feel its true power in the future..."

"So I see..."

"By the way, thank you for protecting me earlier. That was unpredictable."

"Don't mention it. It's natural for us to protect each other, isn't it?"

Shatoyan paused for a moment, tensed a bit before returns to normal.

"Yes... I suppose so..."

"Well then. What are we waiting for? Let's go back, our mission is complete—"

Just before he returns to his normal form, a pressure washed upon them. This energy was dark and negative, akin to the monsters he fought yesterday. He puts himself in front of Shatoyan as he heard a sarcastic claps and footsteps approaching them.

Slowly, a figure walks in the shadows, and revealing itself as Shinji Matou.

"Not a bad show of power. But I was hoping for more, so it was disappointing." The blue-haired boy said with a smug smirk.

"You again." Rizuki narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want this time?" Shatoyan just glared daggers at him.

"Of course, I still wanted the [Power of Soul Linker] and you, [Moon Goddess]!" He exclaimed, pointing at Shatoyan. "You may have disguised yourself, but I'm not that foolish to be fooled by your foolish covers!"

Rizuki and Shatoyan readied themselves to fight him once again, but stopped when the blue haired boy showed a tribal tattoo in the back of his hand, which glows a dark purple.

A black angelic wings, a symbol that is so familiar in Shatoyan's memories—

"I will show you that I was the only one worthy to have the [Power of Soul Linker]!"

Out from nowhere, numerous monsters that was the same as the black slime that Rizuki fought yesterday appeared around Shinji, like an army of ants. They began to combine themselves with the blue-haired boy, letting out disgusting squelchs and slurps before it all ends,

Now his hair was black and longer, his body topless, with his right hand wrapped up in a set of intertwining roped daggers.

"Now, with this new power of mine, I will kill you!" Shinji pointed at Rizuki, his voice slightly heavier than usual. "I will restore my name by bringing the [Power of Soul Linker] and the [Moon Goddess] herself! Hahahahaha!"

Then he launched his roped daggers at Rizuki and Shatoyan, which they managed to dodge, but his roped daggers follows them, following their movement and trajectory. Shatoyan blocked the attacks that directed at her with her bow, and Rizuki with his Aurora Sword.

However, Shinji rains his roped daggers at them without giving any chance to recover. In retaliation, Shatoyan changes her bow into a boomerang and threw it at Shinji, at it was enough to make him stop his attack... for a moment.

Before Shinji can follow with another set of attacks, Shatoyan held up her hands in front of her body and shouted.

"Protection Field!"

Shatoyan made a barrier in the form of a sphere, made up of pure green energy that protects her and Rizuki, covering them in its protection.

"Maybe this is the right time to use another power of [Soul Linker], Rizuki!" Shatoyan said.

"But... how? I don't know how to!"

"Feel the power inside your soul, Rizuki! The [Power of Soul Linker] will guide you, now try it! I'll hold him as long as I can!"

Rizuki nodded in understanding, then he came out from behind the [Protection Field] and closes his eyes. He extended his right hand forward, and his left hand gripped it to support it. He just need a moment, before a familiar monotone voice resounded inside his head.

Which he copied right away as his own words.

" _I Call Upon Your Soul…_ "

Then, around Rizuki, strong winds blasting about like a hurricane. Shinji didn't miss it, and realizing what Rizuki was attempting to do, tries to stop him... no, kill him, but he always got his way blocked by Shatoyan.

" _Hear My Call…My Will Seek Out a Blade_.

 _The Blade to Defeat My Enemies And Protect My Allies!_ "

Shinji's eyes widened. He can't let that happen!

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

With impressive efforts, Shinji tries so hard to kill Rizuki but his attempts to do so were always hindered by Shatoyan. Numerous roped daggers shot in different directions, trying to trick Shatoyan with its sheer number, but those roped daggers were all deflected by the green-haired girl's barrier...

Except for one.

Shatoyan extended her barrier to block the sole roped dagger, but it was too late to stop it. It shot like a bullet, towards Rizuki, aiming for his heart—

" _I Call Upon You…The Legendary Spirit_!"

Rizuki finishes his incantation just before the roped dagger can reach him. A bright light shines out from nowhere, creating a barrier between him and the roped dagger, blocked it and sent it falling to the floor. And something more than a mere barrier appears in front of Rizuki.

After the bright light dimmed down, Rizuki can clearly see what is that 'something' before him... not something, but someone.

A girl?

She is a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has finely textured golden hair that seems as if sprinkled with gold dust. Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance.

She wore shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath.

Then the girl stared at Rizuki, her green eyes glowing with power.

"I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

* * *

 **(Ending Song : Danzai no Hana ~Guilty Sky~ by Kosaka Riyu)**

* * *

 **And that was the end of this chapter!**

 **I'm pretty sure you readers would know about that last scene. I apologize for the late update, as I and Mugen no Tenma, my co-writer, was busy this month. And I apologize if this story was still a boring one... we offer you our apologies.**

 **Oh one last thing, please check poll in my profile.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading my—oops, our story.**

 **Supreme Evil King, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Supreme Evil King** **,** **in** **.**

 **Yo, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long update, for Mugen no Tenma and I were so busy on exams, so we had to focus on studying first... in my case, I'm also get myself distracted by a game online, which contents is... let's just say, unsuitable for underages.**

 **Okay, now let's answer the review.**

 **Sonicdude8 : Yep** **, you're right, Rizuki's poor luck began from this chapter and onwards.**

 **Yoga Pratama :** **I'm glad you still enjoyed this story. And for the characters that you suggested, I'm terribly sorry, they can't be Rizuki's Sworn Brother, as I had made his Sworn Brother long before I made this revision. However, I can at least insert them as cameo. I hope that's enough.**

 **Mugen no Tenma : T** **hank** **you** **Bro :v**

 **Blazblue Empire :** **Same as above, I can at least insert them as cameo, for I had decided Rizuki's party from the beginning of this story.**

 **A Regular Guest : I'm glad you still enjoy this story. And for your question, maybe this chapter can answer it.**

 **That's all the answer I can say for now.**

 **Have a good read, guys!**

* * *

 **(Opening Song : Asterisk by Orange Range)**

* * *

 **Chapter 03**

"I ask of you again, are you my Master?"

Rizuki watches as the girl who is now standing before him, and can't help but feel so dazzled by her brilliance. He felt the glamour and charisma overflowing from her like in the presence of a Queen. More than that, he can't quite put how beautiful is she, as she is... otherworldly beautiful. In a good way, of course.

But he realizes that this is not the right time to admire her beauty, since Shatoyan needs his help now, badly. He also realized that he haven't answered the girl's question yet, for he just stared at her for a while before...

"Yes, I am the Soul Linker, and I am the one who called upon you." Rizuki answered.

The girl narrowed her green eyes slightly at him.

"If you are indeed the Soul Linker, then you shall prove it to me." She said.

"As you wish."

Rizuki nodded, showing his tribal tatoo on the back of his hand, which glows a brilliant red and beats along with his own heartbeat. Within it, he clearly felt his connection to the blonde girl before him, and so is the girl. She also felt their souls connect through the glowing red mark without doubt.

"Now that I showed the proof, have you acknowledge me as your Master?"

The blonde girl smiles gently at him.

"Yes, I have. The Contract now is complete. My sword is yours and you may trust your fate to me this point onwards."

Rizuki can literally feel and see the tatoo flashing brighter in responseto her words. He also smiled at her, before turning to the direction of their enemy... who is nowhere in his sight. He was... missing? Where is he—

Unknowingly to him, Shinji was pissed off and angry as hell. He also fears for his dear life, since who knows what punishment his boss Lieselotte will conduct to him for his failure... not that he'd ever admit that. Now he's moving quickly, breaking through Shatoyan's defense with great effort and aims his attack on Rizuki again...

To kill him. While he's smiling like an idiot, he will never see it coming—

Shinji pulled out his roped daggers, which he launches with great speed at the unknowing boy, directing his attack at his head... only to be blocked by the newly-summoned girl, who parried his assault with an... invisible sword? And covered by the wind, at that.

"Tch!"

Because his grandmaster plan of surprise attacking the trash with [Soul Linker] power failed, Shinji obviously took steps back from his three enemies, who all now stood before him. A cold sweat ran through his nape out of fear of being overwhelmed, but he quickly suppressed it, and replaced it with anger.

"You damn bitch!" He snarled. "How dare you stand in my way!"

"My name is Arturia Pendragon! I will not let you harm my Master, whoever and whatever you are!" The girl, now shall be referred as Arturia, shouted back at him. "You'll have to go through me first!"

She stood between Shinji and Rizuki, her sword posed with elegance to cut down anything that dare to charge towards her Master. Looking at this, Shinji only grits his teeth, fuming with anger that quickly boils down to the edge.

"Don't get cocky, YOU bitch!" Shinji yelled, while clenching his fist. "Don't you dare look down on ME either! I AM SHINJI MATOU! THE PROUD MEMBER OF ENDBRINGER!"

Then he moved, steps as fast as flash, once again trying to attack Rizuki. However, this time the [Soul Linker] was ready for him, predicted Shinji's moves and created Aurora Claws to block his attack, sending the roped daggers to the ground.

Arturia takes that opportunity to charge towards Shinji, almost caught him off guard. Luckily for him, he managed to take few steps back... without realizing that Shatoyan was aiming at him with her bow and arrow, and a shot was made.

However, just his another luck, he narrowly dodged the arrow by a hair's breadth. He thanked his luck internally for saving his life, then dismissed it and sneers at his enemies.

"Hah! Even though you have a back-up from your bullshit power of [Soul Linker], you still can't keep up with me!" The black-haired boy shouted condescendingly. "What a loser you are! Hahahahaha!"

His arrogant laugh echoes within the cave, sending annoyment and disdain to his enemy.

Rizuki narrowed his eyes and looked around. Fighting in a closed space like this put his and his allies to disadvantage, he can't go all out or else the cave will collapse and crushed them under it. Shinji had an advantage with his fighting style, but Rizuki knew that he still had a chance—

He hadn't realized that Shatoyan has moved to his side, along with Arturia on the other side.

They nodded to him, and he nod back to them. He had to think of some plan to defeat Shinji, but before that, he has to make sure of a few things... namely...

"Shatoyan, if you don't mind telling me, what type is your [Will]?"He asked.

"Mine is... [Range Attack] type, with [Thunder] and [Light] elements. Why do you ask?"

"I'm thinking about our plan to beat that guy, but I have to know your abilities, your [Will] type, and your attack range. Now that I known your ability..." Rizuki turned from Shatoyan to Arturia. "Would you tell me yours, Arturia?"

"Of course, Master. You may have seen it earlier, but let me clarify it. I have a [Melee Attack] type, with [Wind] element. You can see the wind covering my sword, that is my [Will]."

"Right... why are you covering your sword anyway?"

"I afraid I can't tell you right now, since it will risk so much if the enemy were to know its true form." Arturia inclined her head a bit. "I apologize, Master. I have no intention of hiding my abilities to you, I truly am."

"That's alright. Now, what we have to do is..."

As Rizuki discretely tells his plan to Shatoyan and Arturia, Shinji once again felt pissed off. Not only they made him wait for them to finish their so-called plan, they also ignored him completely, and what he hate most is being ignored when he had the victory in his grasp.

He let his temper talk for him.

"OI! I know you losers were making some plan to bring me to my knees, but I don't appreciate being ignored like this! You've made a fatal mistake to disregard me, Shinji Matou! You'll regret that!"

Then the three of them turned and looked at him with various expression on their faces.

"Oh, what an impatient child. I assure you, you are in for some punishment..." Shatoyan quipped, smirking in some kind of amusement.

"Such immaturity. Have you no manners? Pay some respect to honor your enemies" Arturia scolded, compeletely serious.

"Yeah... well, we're almost finished anyway, so let's just end it..." Rizuki shrugged non-chalantly, face neutral.

They behaved as if Shinji wasn't any threat to deal with. Of course, this aggravates him even more than before. He hates being looked down, being underestimated, being taken lightly. So he does what he does best.

Lashing out with anger.

With great speed, he charged at them. He launches his roped dagger at Rizuki, only to be dodged easily this time. Shinji clicked his tongue when his enemies scattered about in different directions. This makes things longer than he thought... but no matter.

He's ending this now, and return to his boss with the pride of a Matou.

Seeing the black-haired boy barrelling towards him, Rizuki quickly manipulated his Aurora, transforming his claw into a whip. Keeping his distance, Rizuki utilizes the whip to deflect the seemingly-random attack pattern from Shinji's roped daggers, all without fail.

Shinji tried his damnedest to hit Rizuki, but somehow the young man always managed to parry his attacks. Then, just in a brief glimpse, he saw something in Rizuki's eyes. A pair of empty red void, held no concern at anything but the fight on hand, shone without emotion.

For a second, Shinji felt terror crept up his spine.

"Damn, damn, damn!"

Panicking, Shinji uses his [Will], creating a shroud of red gas, which spread out quickly, covering Rizuki's sight on him. Blinded, he can't see a damn thing ahead of him, blowing his focus as he looked around to search and—

Shinji launches a sneak attack from the gas shroud to his enemy at the advantage, but he clearly didn't expect a mighty burst of violent wind to slam onto his body, courtesy of Arturia's invisible sword. The black-haired boy was blown away, along with all his red gas, and collided with the stone wall across the room.

"Master, are you alright?" the blonde girl asked in concern.

"I'm okay. My vision's a bit blurry, but it doesn't matter." Rizuki shrugged. "Keep our plan in motion."

"If that is your wish, Master, I shall oblige."

Shinji soon gets back on his feet, scowling at Arturia with unadulterated fury. He then attacks her with an enraged roar, launches a string of attacks with his roped daggers without concern to his surroundings.

Seeing that Shinji had fallen into his plan, Rizuki slowly smirks, despite can't see too much in his current state. He heard the sound of metal clashing, wind swirling, angry grunts, and nimble steps, and closes his eyes. He's steps out slowly, concentrating on his ears alone, letting his hearing lead him to his target.

Meanwhile, Shinji unleashed a horrific amount of attacks at Arturia with all his wrath, and as the blonde knight parried or evaded his assaults, it only serves to fuel his rage further. He was so engrossed at attacking the blonde knight that he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind, until it was too late.

Behind him, Rizuki transformed his Aurora into a lasso and threw it at the unaware Shinji, catching him with that and binds his hands and feet, crippled his movements compeletely. Shinji almost fell to the ground, but he steadies himself and thinks— _so what_? _My roped dagger can easily break free from these flimsy binding and_ —

"Shatoyan, now!"

Gasping in surprise, Shinji saw the [Moon Goddess] standing far from the battle. That is where she is when Shinji busied himself against Arturia and Rizuki, unaware until now that she stayed there to gather her power, as Rizuki and Arturia distracts him.

Now, a white arrow consisted purely of light was forming in the [Moon Goddess]'s hand, one of the abilities bestowed to her from her [Will]. She put the arrow in her bow, then aims at Shinji, then pulls back the bowstring and—

"Shining Shooter!"

Shinji tried to move away, but he obviously couldn't, because of the Aurora rope that Rizuki bounded him with. Just as the arrow was about to hit him, Rizuki let go of his Aurora rope and jumps away from Shinji.

As Rizuki landed near Arturia, a blinding light was created from the arrow's explosion, engulfed Shinji completely and forced them to close their eyes... until... it ends.

As the light fades away, they saw Shinji, who had become normal, his hair blue and without his roped daggers, laying in the ground. He quickly rises to his feet, while also putting angry, envious, and afraid expression, all at the same time.

"Damn you all!" He cursed. "D—don't think you're losers already win!"

He then creates a black shroud of gas, which causes Rizuki, along with Arturia and Shatoyan, lose their sight of the blue haired over the thick black gas. They stay on guard, ready for another sneak attack from him, but it never came.

As the black gas faded away, Shinji is nowhere to be seen... which means he ran away, again. He must be using his [Will]'s advantage to escape while he can. Seeing no more enemy in sight, Rizuki sighed deeply in relief—

Before he unwillingly transformed back to his normal form, and brought himself to his knees out of exhaustion.

"What's wrong, Rizuki?!"

"Are you alright, Master?!"

Shatoyan and Arturia shouted their concern almost at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Just feeling a bit tired." Rizuki smiled at them reassuringly. "It seems that I wasn't good in using this power of [Soul Linker]... sorry."

"That is not true, Master. Among all the [Soul Linker], you are the only one capable of summoning me." Arturia shook her head, smiling a bit. "That is your proof of capability... so be proud of yourself, Master."

"... uh... never thought of that... but thanks anyway." Rizuki chuckled awkwardly. "But if I can be tired this easily, that is also a proof that I'm still weak...I'm just—"

"Hush, you. Stop being condescending to yourself." Shatoyan reached down to him, oddly also smiling. "Can you stand?"

Rizuki graciously accepted the offered hand and stood up. He doesn't want to be a bother to them, he thinks they were even more tired than him, but he also doesn't want to make them worry, so he smiled back at them.

"Okay... we finished the mission, and also taken care of that boy once again." Shatoyan said, letting go of Rizuki's hand slowly. "... I suppose we can call this a day?"

"Yeah... let's get out of here, real quick."

Not wasting any time for any other monster (or any other problems, really) to show up, they hurried to the cave entrance, and stop their steps there.

"Then, Shatoyan. Can you bring Arturia along with you to my home?" He said, turning to them. "I have to go to the Guild, I'll report that this mission has been successful."

"Don't you need an escort, Master?" Arturia asked. "Especially, with your condition now..."

"I'm fine, Arturia. Just a little walk won't hurts."

"..." She falls silent for a moment, her emerald eyes staring at him, sharp and hard.

"... Arturia?"

She's still staring at him wordlessly... until...

"Understood. Please be careful on your way, Master." She eventually nodded.

"Uh... okay." Rizuki nodded back hesitantly.

But why she is still staring at him like that? It's a bit scary.

"Well then, Rizuki. I'll take her back as you say." Shatoyan decided to chime in. "But, be sure to get home after reporting, okay? You must be tired after spending all your strength."

"Got it." Rizuki waved his hand at her.

They parted ways, with Shatoyan and Arturia taking a backstreet way to avoid themselves being spotted by the other people, straight to Rizuki's home... while Rizuki taking an official way to the city, to the Guild building.

* * *

 **(Lastation Guild)**

Rizuki had arrived to the Guild building, now entering the lobby room with tired steps.

There, as usual, his Guild members glared at him with malice, and almost everyone thinks that his mission was another failure, like the last time. They were ready to mock him, like always. He was, and always is, their favorite punching bag.

In the other hand, Almo who had foreseen the Guild members' reaction, was feeling very disappointed with them, if only she hadn't signed her contract with the Guildmaster, then without a second thought, she'd stand against them for Rizuki's sake.

... _eh? what was that? Am I..._

She thought, and...

Why is she felt like blushing all of a sudden?

 _Ah, be professional, Almo!_ She slaps herself internally. _Not the time! Not the time!_

She shook her head, just in time for Rizuki to arrive before her counter.

"How is the mission going, Rizuki?" Almo asked carefully.

"Well, mission success, Almo." Rizuki replied with a smile. "But... um, I guess this is just a lucky coincidence... not a big deal." He added nervously.

Hearing that, every Guild members who taken their time (shamelessly) eavesdropping on their conversation gasped in surprise. Rizuki, the weakest Guild member, to the extent that they had a special nickname just for him, that is [The Worst One], the one who can only use Reinforcement and doesn't even possess a [Will], can complete a dangerous mission?

Some of them even choked on their food and spilled their drink spectacularly (to Almo's secret amusement) due to their total disbelief. Almo herself felt surprise at first, but then it was changed to relief and proud for his success.

After all his time being mocked by most of the Guild members for being their sole 'weakest member' and his incapability to use a [Will] of his own, he deserves a chance to humiliate them with his success. And this is apparently the first step for him, so she's happy for him!

"Well, congratulations on your success, Rizuki." Almo smiled brightly at him.

"Hehe... thanks. As I said, it's no big deal..."

And he's humble as usual, eliciting a soft giggle from her. She doesn't bother denying his statement, as he will always says that, and nobody can tell him otherwise. Instead, she browsed her desk, searching for the mission reward... where she put it...

"Alright, this is the reward for your mission." She handed him a noticeable sum of money. "I never expected you to finish the mission, honestly, but the most important thing is you came back safe and sound! Thank goodness."

Why she felt that damned, bothersome warmness in her cheeks again? Ah, nevermind, Rizuki doesn't seem to notice this anyway...

"Thanks, Almo. Yeah, it all thanks to the lucky coincidence, I guess..."

He saw the reward and found that he had been rewarded with five thousand credits, for him, this is a remarkable achievement. Usually, he can only acquire about one thousand credit... with this, he can buy new weapons, and also a food supply for a week! That's great!

"Well then, Almo... I'm going home, see you later."

"Alright, Rizuki. Careful on your way back."

Rizuki simply nodded.

As he walks his way out, he overheard the words from his Guild members, still not believing that he managed to complete his mission, some of them even assuming that he cheated and wanted to check whether if he really done the mission or not.

A simple sentence came over him, [The Worst One]. He knows why they called him that, that's because he can't even use his [Will], can't complete his mission... which is failed because he didn't have any teammate, and many more... he suspected that they may have a [List of The Worst One's Failures] just to mock him.

He was weaker than he is now back then, thus [The Worst One] nickname. He can tell why they felt shock and disbelief over his spectacular success... but well, their opinions doesn't matter a bit for him, so he just ignored them completely and walks out from the building.

He didn't realize that two figures had observed him since he enters the Guild building, from the balcony of the second floor, near the elevator to the Guildmaster's Office. One of them is a middle-aged man, while the other is a masked woman.

"So that's the [Soul Linker]." Said the masked woman.

"Yes, he is the one. Quite surprising, isn't it?" Replied the old man.

"Yeah, it's a bit anticlimactic and underwhelming, since he was the one who supposed to change the world... but whatever. Do you feel that, Oz?" The masked woman turned at him.

"Yes, albeit vaguely. I never expected him to be the [Chosen One] and also one of the surviving victims from the accident ten years ago..." The old man mused. "What a surprise."

"Perhaps... this is what they called destiny, is it?"

"You're right. Well, I should inform Miss Black Heart about this."

"Are you gonna tell her about his identity?"

"No, obviously not. We have to make our movement carefully, and give just enough information to Miss Black Heart, but not too much."

"Hmph. Of course you'll say that." The woman snorted.

Without wasting any time, both of them turned their back and walked away.

* * *

 **(** **A few moments later, w** **ith Noire)**

Today, Noire was feeling unnaturally nervous. Not silly nervous like when Neptune usually tease her, but this nervousness just came when she contacted her Guildmaster, who was just returned from his meeting with fellow Guildmasters in Planeptune few hours ago.

She usually doesn't feel nervous like this, as hierarchically speaking, she holds higher position than him. She was the one who usually commanded him, that grey-haired man. It's just... when she said that she would come by his office later and told him about [Soul Linker], something in the old man's voice was somewhat... off.

"So I noticed. Please drop by whenever you can, Miss Black Heart. I suppose we could have another piece of information about the man."

He doesn't sound surprised at all. Could it be that the man knows already about the [Soul Linker] she met yesterday, or possibly even more than herself? Darn it, she knew that the man always giving off the impression that he knows more than he let on, but she didn't expect him to know about _that_.

The fact that he had been around as the Guildmaster of Lastation even before she was appointed as the [Goddess] of this area also raised her suspicion about the man's identity. Scratch that, this Guild building's design was approved by him, so his age was even older than this building itself. This building was his brainchild...

AND this building was already standing even before [The First Goddess War] happened.

Is he even human? How old he is really? That grey-haired bastard better have an explanation ready for her. Does he really know something she doesn't?

Now, she was walking inside the Guild building slowly without any bodyguard, as she felt that those guy won't be necessary for a meeting with the Guildmaster. Walking past the Guild Hall and corridor with tall, green pillars in her right and left, she was getting closer to her destination...

She stopped before an elevator to the Guildmaster's Office, pushing the switch which says 'Guildmaster's Office' and waited. As the elevator gives a loud, mechanical'ding' and its door opened, Noire took a deep breath before entering the elevator.

' _Here goes,_ ' She thought.

She tuned out the droning elevator sound and ignored it as well as she could, instead focusing on making a list of questions she want to ask him. For a second thought, she doesn't know what he's been discussing with the other Guildmasters either... she'll be sure to remember that.

She goes up and up... the Guild building was a skyscraper after all. It made perfect sense to have its highest authority, after her of course, had his residence in the highest floor. She, along with some guild members who had gone up here, dubbed his office as the [Clock Tower], for the Guildmaster's strange fondness of gears and cogs.

Another mechanical 'ding' and the elevator door opened up. Noire wastes no time and went outside it, revealing the Guildmaster's Office in all its glory.

As mentioned before, there is an intricate clockwork mechanism consisting of many interlocking cogs and gears, above and under the Guildmaster's Office. The roof consisted of bulletproof, transparent glass-like layers. The floor has a huge, gear-shaped symbol, and it supports the roof with black pillars.

And on the other side of the room, a man is sitting behind his crescent moon-shaped desk, on a chair that weirdly shaped like... nevermind, Noire doesn't want to think about it. An apparently middle-aged man with silver hair and thin eyes, with light complexion and sharp facial features. One thing that was off was his eyebrows, which is black.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consists mainly with an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and white shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and dark green long pants.

On his desk, there is a white mug which is still letting out steams from it, and beside his chair, lay a white cane with its handle embellished, complete with a knuckle guard. The shaft of his cane is gray-black in color, and it was square in shape... as opposed to most canes with round shaft.

"Ozpin." Noire greeted.

"Ah, good evening, Miss Black Heart." The man, now called Ozpin, stood up and nods to her. "Is Lastation and its Guild treating you well in my absence?"

"It is, Guildmaster. I couldn't ask for better citizens." Noire walks towards him, and gestured at him to sit back, which he complies. "They supported me very well..."

Ozpin chuckled for a moment before saying his next words.

"Well, it comes as no surprise that they always adored and trusted you as their ruler. Your display of authority and wisdom as a leader was exemplary."

Noire slightly smiled at him, suppresing her urge to just skip the chit-chat and go to the point. Talking too much would break her cold attitude in the long run, so she wants to avoid that, but she doesn't want to come off as a jerk to the old man... as long as he behave...

"... well, thank you, Guildmaster Ozpin. And I'm glad to have them too, I wouldn't be here without their support..."

Then, a rather rude snort resounded from behind the [Goddess] of Lastation.

"... Personally, I think it's the other way around."

Alerted by such a sudden presence, Noire draws her [Durandal] and turns at the source of the voice, but Ozpin calmed her before she could make a move towards this new intruder.

"She meant no harm, Miss Black Heart." He said. "Please, put down your weapon."

Then, a figure walks out from behind a pillar, apparently had been hiding there for a long time without the [Goddess] noticing, which was weird and impossible. Either she can mask her presence from a [Goddess], or she has an ability to teleport here from somewhere else and just arrived there.

She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girtle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She's wearing fingerless gloves too. A feather-like object hangs from the right side of her skirt...

She's also wearing detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern and black leather boots. And her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a bizarre bird, with four eye slits, looking somewhat inhuman. Her hair is a long, luscious pitch black, which was tied in a some sort of ponytail.

A sword is sheathed around her waist...

This woman is facing Noire with her arms crossed.

"I apologize, but I don't believe we've been introduced..." Noire said, trying so hard to maintain her formality. "So, if you would..."

The woman snorted again, with the same rudeness as before.

"Name's Raven." She said, with some hostility in her voice. "And you are the _so-called_ Black Heart, Noire, I presume?"

"Yes, that's correct. Is there any problem with that?"

Noire's teal eyes glared at the woman's blood-red eyes behind her mask, but before something worse could happen, Ozpin stepped in to prevent any oncoming disaster.

"Raven is a trusted colleague of mine." He said, trying to diffuse the situation. "...also a close relative of Planeptune's Guildmaster, if I must add."

Raven snapped back at him.

"You promised me not to tell anyone about that!" She hissed.

"Because you're not making this easier, Raven." Ozpin facepalmed, massaging his temples in exasperation. "Try to be more... friendly, would you?"

"... fine."

Raven leaned to the pillar behind her, looking away from Noire and Ozpin and falls silent.

 _Define 'friendly'_ _for me_ , Noire sighed internally.

"I apologize for that, Miss Black Heart." Ozpin said, nodded in apologize to the [Goddess]. "This colleague of mine can be a bit... antisocial at times. Please don't take it to the heart."

Noire just nodded. That woman is no concern to her, except for a fact that she is Planeptune Guildmaster's relative... maybe a cousin or even a sibling? Sh never heard of that... Either way, it doesn't matter for her in the moment. She has more pressing matters to address.

"Guildmaster, with all due respect, I came here to discuss a very important matter with you, and I do not wish to waste my precious time." Noire looks at Raven for a moment, before addressing the grey-haired man again. "So can we just go to the point?"

"Indeed. Time is precious,as you said." Ozpin nodded, then smiles. "Then please, take a seat."

Noire does so, making herself comfortable at the chair in front of Ozpin's desk. As she did, Ozpin brought his fingers up to his lips, leaning back casually before he opens his mouth to talk again.

"... what is your favorite fairy tale?"

Noire blinked at his question, clearly confused.

"I'm... sorry?"

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them."

"... I think we're misuderstood something, Guildmaster." Noire shook her head. "We're going to have a conversation about the man who I and Uni met before, not my personal preference, so..."

"I think it's perfectly relevant with the topic you want to discuss, Miss Black Heart."

"Excuse me, but what does it have to do with the [Soul Linker]?"

"Everything."

A bit put off by the question, Noire frowned at the Guildmaster, but he doesn't seem to joke around as he looks rather serious... so Noire swallowed, took a deep breath, and then talks.

"Well, there's the [Deity of Sin], [The Seven Sages of Eden], [The Hound of Culainn], [The Silver Eyed Warrior]..."

"What about [The Story of the Origin]?" Ozpin interrupted, leans back forward.

"Well, of course I knew that story. Everybody in [Gamindustri] does." Noire replied, unsure about the point of this conversation. "There's a god who disguised himself among men and observed their history for eons, and left himself disappointed of their fondness of violence towards others. Killing, war, genocide, endless circle of hatred... and he ends up locking himself in an exiled cave, living by himself for who knows how long."

Noire looked up, and saw that Ozpin's serious attitude was unchanged, but gestures at her to continue.

"... then one day, he is visited by four wandering sisters. The first one manages to drag him outside, showing him that the world has changed for better. The second brings him stories about how the humans is still trying to fix their mistakes and avoid bloodshed. The third warms up his heart, reminds him about human compassion at its best. And the fourth and final sister convinces him to believe once again to place his trust for humanity."

"...then?"

Ozpin is still serious, but he smiles a bit at her.

"In return for their attempts to redeem him, the god grants the sisters incredible powers, unlocks the potential of their souls, made them more than mere humans, transcending and altering their existence altogether... and asks them to protect and care for humanity in his stead. They graciously accept, and promise to pass their will and power to their next generations, to protect the people of [Gamindustri] 'til the end of days. The sisters, they were the first generations of [Four Goddess]... or so the story says."

Ozpin still had his fingers up to his lips, but soon put them down to the desk as he face the [Goddess] of the Lastation eye to eye.

"You recalled the story right, Miss Black Heart." He said. "However, it was not a mere bedtime story; would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?"

A moment of silence ensues between Ozpin, Noire, and Raven, before the [Goddess] of Lastation bursts out laughing.

"You—you're not that old, Guildmaster." She chuckled, clutches her shaking stomach. "I mean—no offense, I know you're old, Guildmaster—but not _that_ _old_."

Ozpin doesn't smile. He was dead serious from the beginning.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

Noire fell silent for a moment, then gives an uneasy chuckle.

"Uh... I beg your pardon?"

"What if I told you that there was a god among men who can unlock, alter, and manipulating the very nature of the Soul itself? The same one who made the four sisters into the four [Goddess], and was missing since then?"

That caught Noire off guard, and quickly trying to make sense of this development.

"What do you meant is... the god was real?"

Ozpin gave her a small smile.

"Yes, he's real."

Noire was left almost speechless at that... she looks around, at anything that isn't her Guildmaster, as if someone would deny that, but there's no denial or anything like that.

"I—I..."

"Yeah, it must be a lot to take in." Raven suddenly chimed in. "First time hearing this, I thought it's pretty crazy too."

Noire turned at her and then looks at Ozpin again, her surprise slowly turns into amazement.

"You serious about this, Guildmaster Ozpin?"

"Well, do I look like I'm joking?"

He's totally not.

"...No."

Something wasn't right for Noire right now. Something about Ozpin and Raven bothers her greatly, and honestly, she didn't expect something like this to happen. She struggles to find the right words to ask for a moment, and then...

"Why... why are you telling me this?"

Hearing her question, Ozpin glances at Raven, who nods her masked head with approval, before once again looking into Noire's eyes.

"We are telling you this, Noire, The Black Heart of Lastation, because I believe that god among men are residing here, in Lastation, your area. There's no offical name for him, but we believe he goes with an epithet... [Soul Linker]."

"What?!"

The revelation hits her very hard.

"You're saying that the [Soul Linker] was the one who originally gave the [Four Goddess] their powers?!"

"Yes, of course." Ozpin nodded. "We're one hundred percent sure about that."

"We, you say...?"

"Yes, we, the Guildmasters and Raven right here. We have gathered information from various sources about the [Soul Linker] for a long, long time... and prepares for the worst case scenario, should he goes berserk again, or our enemy decides to attack."

Suddenly, Noire felt the atmosphere in that room dropped, made her feel cold all over.

"Just... who are you guys?" Overwhelmed, Noire narrowing her teal eyes at Ozpin. "What are you planning? What is this about?"

She prepares her sword in hand, ready for action if something goes really wrong. But that proven unnecessary as they don't even raise their respective weapon, instead watching her stoicly.

"As I said, we are the Guildmasters of the four areas of [Gamindustri]." Ozpin replied calmly. "As for the case of Raven, she's our ally and informant."

"Yeah, all of that, and we got a little part-time job." Raven added. "You could say that we are the protectors of the world."

"And we need your help, as we can't move freely without our enemy noticing." Ozpin said. "We will pass our knowledge so far to you, and we hope you will use it wisely."

Noire was so shocked that she goes silent as Ozpin and Raven focused their attention to her.

"First, we will tell you about the [Endbringer], our enemy..."

* * *

 **(Narukami Resid** **e** **nce)**

After Rizuki spent his money reward to buy a set of new Twin Blade and food supply for a week, he returns to his home, and as his expectation, finds Shatoyan and Arturia there, greeting him warmly.

"Welcome back, Master."

"Glad to see you returns safely."

Somehow, Arturia, instead of her armor and dress, wore another one of his shirt and pants. He was actually okay with that, as he hadn't had the money to buy clothes for both of them. He'll get around to that when he had money, later. Probably when he completes another mission, yeah.

"Hey, I want to rest for a while. If you two don't mind..."

"... go ahead, you need it."

"Please do, Master."

Then, here he goes, taking a pleasant dip in his bathroom, cleaning himself and relaxing his sore muscles. After that, he went to prepare dinner for three persons, including himself, of course. He made a simple menu, a bowl with umeboshi on it, then miso soup and yakizana.

That being said, somehow those 'simple menu' had a quality on par with those served in luxurious places, such as five-star restaurants. The reason why he just made those simple food (although actually he can make more than that) is because he had to save as much food as possible. Keep in mind that his mindset is 'as long as I can eat, anything's alright' and he's never picky on things regarding food.

After he's done cooking, he brings everything he cooked to the living room, where they will have dinner together. He missed the strange glint of interest on Arturia's eyes and some curiosity in Shatoyan's, as he was too busy arranging things on table to notice.

"Alright! The food's ready, go ahead and dig in!"

And so it begins. They feast on their first dinner together. Just her very first bite on the food is enough to make Shatoyan impressed on Rizuki's cooking skills. But, she didn't show it, instead putting a flat face in hopes to see the young man's confused face again. It succeeds, much to her satisfaction.

But to appreciate his efforts, she make a small nod at him, a (somewhat) sign of approval.

Meanwhile, on Arturia's part, her expression was exactly the total opposite of that. She wolfed down and devour every part of food that managed to enter her mouth, her face was one of blissfulness, yet somehow maintained her dignity while doing so. She was honestly feeling happy, as she never had eaten food with this kind of heavenly quality.

In her previous life (and life after death!) she never had eaten food this delicious.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

Deep within his heart, he felt somewhat warm and happy to see his 'guests' take a liking to his cooking, although unexpectedly (and with some dread) he found that Arturia had an enormous... appetite.

"I'll have seconds, Master."

He never saw it coming, how could a girl have that kind of appetite?

"Second again, please?"

She keeps asking Rizuki to make another serving, prompting him to go to the kitchen and cook again...

"Can I have... another?"

And cook again...

"I don't want to bother you... but can you..."

And cook again...

"Can I ask for..."

And cook again.

"... another seconds?"

The sheer absurdness of how bottomless is Arturia's stomach had managed to make even Shatoyan's neutral expression broke. Now she's doing nothing but staring at Arturia with something akin to a jawdrop, every time the blonde girl asks Rizuki to make another food.

She keeps going on over and over again, until finally...

"Thank you for the delicious meal, Master!"

She puts her plate on the table, bowing gratefully to Rizuki, who sighed deeply in relief. Shatoyan also quickly collects her jaw, coughing and back to her neutral composure.

"Whoa, finally. Now let me take care of the dishes..."

Seeing that Rizuki wants to wash all the used plates by himself, she tried to help him... to no avail. Rizuki insisted that, by being the host, he was the only one responsible to clean up, and told the two girls to rest themselves.

At first, of course they refused and wanted to help him handle the dishes, but for this matter, Rizuki didn't budge and asked them, with some kind of finality in his tone, to _just rest and leave the rest to him_. No questions asked after then.

Due to his stubborness, finally they gave up and go to rest in their own room. For Arturia, Rizuki gave her a room next to his own, with Arturia complied obediently. Before she left, Shatoyan gave him a look which he can't quite decipher, which he just brushed off.

After they were gone at last, Rizuki took a look into his food supply... and internally cried when he saw how Arturia's voracious appetite almost emptied it. In this rate, his food supply can only hold until the next lunch. Also, when he looked at his wallet, then saw that in there were only one hundred credits in total, his internal cry intensified.

Sighed deeply, Rizuki then went to the storehouse in his courtyard and did his usual thing, using his [Reinforcement] to his new set of twin blade. He has to get everything ready tomorrow, for he has to work even harder to earn money...

He doesn't want to see his new guests starving, that's all he cares about... for now.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Today, Rizuki woke up even earlier than usual.

He washed his face, cleaned his courtyard, prepared breakfast with the same menu as the last night, added with natto, nori, tamagoyaki and tsukemono, and also prepared some food for lunch, emptying all his food supply in one go.

After that, he called out to his new... no, not 'guest', now they are 'housemate', to the dining room, greeted them with a smile before they had their breakfast. And yes, as he expected, Arturia had the same appetite like before, eating food after food, and then some.

He swore he could see Shatoyan eyed her nervously in occasion, as if the green-haired girl was seeing something she can't comprehend, and chuckled. That... surprisingly amusing for him.

"Well... it's time."

After that, Rizuki prepared himself to go to the Guild, he's wearing his usual clothes, black mantle with white shirt underneath, along with a jeans... plus a red scarf around his neck, and a pair of black gloves, mostly to cover his tribal tattoo. Now, he's ready to go—

"Please wait."

Just before he left, Arturia stopped him, the blonde girl standing in his way.

"Where are you going, Master?" Arturia asked.

"I'll go to the Guild, as I told you before... I work there, remember?"

"Then allow me to accompany you."

"I'm sorry, Arturia, but I don't want to take any risk. If you going with me in my [Soul Linker] form, I'll blow my cover... I don't want to reveal my identity yet."

"Is that so..."

There's the sharp and hard stare again...

"I'll go back here if I found my mission too hard to complete by myself. I might depend on you and Shatoyan again, so for now please wait here."

She's still staring...

"Alright, if that is your wish, Master."

"... also, can you stop calling me 'Master'? Just call me Rizuki, nice and simple."

"But, I am a Spirit that you called upon, that is natural for me to call you Master, isn't it?"

"However, I want us to be equal. No troublesome hierarchy of something like that."

Arturia stared at him for a moment, before her eyes softened and she smiled a bit.

"You are indeed an intriguing Master..." Her voice was that of an amusement. "As you wish, then Shatoyan and I will wait for your safely return, Mast... I mean, Rizuki."

Rizuki smiled back at her, then at Shatoyan too.

"Alright then, I'm going now."

* * *

 **(Guild Lastation)**

He's walking in the Guild building now, and seeing the Guild members smile at him, as if something good were going to happen... Rizuki knew what exactly what those smile means. Something bad was going to happen to him any minute now, and that's what they want.

Rizuki's misfortune means more fun for them. Since the members of the Lastation Guild (only in Lastation Guild, not anywhere else) always resented and despised him, seeing him as unworthy in their ranks just because he doesn't possess a [Will] of his own.

As usual, he ignored them, but can't help but thinking about what would happen to him... it fills him with some kind of dreadful premonition. However, he wiped that fear clean from his face when he had arrived before Almo's clerk counter, replacing it with a smile.

Just another day for Rizuki Narukami.

"Good morning, Almo."

"Good morning to you too, Rizuki." Almo smiled back at him. "Here for work, I suppose?"

"Yeah... can I ask for my daily mission?"

"About that, Rizuki... Guildmaster Ozpin asked you to come to his office."

"Wha—? The Guildmaster...?!"

"Yes, I afraid you have to go there before anything else."

Rizuki was surprised and afraid at the same time. It is uncommon for the Guildmaster to summon anyone directly to his office, only for the high-ranking Guild members and some acquaintances of his. For a low-ranking member like him, well... it could be something bad.

It could be an expulsion from the Guild.

So this is the reason why the other Guild members feel happy. This is going to be really bad for him... but why? He couldn't understand what's going on in his Guildmaster's mind... Did he made a fatal mistake? Is he truly going to be expelled? Is this because he doesn't have a [Will]? But why now?

The deeper he thought of that, the deeper his depression sinking in. If he _does_ get expelled... he had to find a new job for him, real quick... but is there anyone wanting to employ him? What if nobody accept him? He shudders just to think of that.

"Alright, I'll go there now."

He sighed. He had no choice for this matter... for now, he's going to the Guildmaster's room and see what happens... whatever it is. As he turned and walked away, he can hear the mocking words of his Guild members, with some condescending laughter in between.

"Finally, that loser would get expelled!"

"That's right, he's not supposed to be here... or anywhere else, really!"

"I knew the yesterday's mission was a fluke! He just got lucky."

"And his luck runs out now! Hahaha!"

He could feel the malice in those condescending words clearly. Those insults were hurting him, but he was too used to feel like that, and they were right anyway. He was a loser, and still is, for now. So why deny all of those words? It proved and produced nothing for him.

After he left the room via the lift to the Guildmaster's Office, the laughters were still heard all around the room, all mocking him and none defending him. Almo, hearing all that, can't accept that and all she wants is lashing out to them with vicious words, but she knew she can't do anything... she had her contract, and if she lost that for defending the young man... Rizuki won't approve of that either.

She's wondering why Rizuki never fight those annoying 'nuisances' back. Because, in her honest (and professional! Nothing else!) opinion, despite his incapability on using [Will], Rizuki could be considered an equal to the [Top Ten] in the Guild.

However, one man can't do anything to oppose the majority. Nobody ever asked him to party and nobody would accept him if he propose himself, that is the major reason WHY he always failed on his [High-Rank Level] mission.

Since even the Rank 1 Guild member, [The Lightning Blade] needs a party to complete a truly hard mission, Rizuki was hard-pressed to go with [Low-Rank Level] mission all the time to earn money for living, and always failed on his high-leveled one.

That is the reason he was called by the nickname [The Worst One], not only he has no [Will], but also because his failure was more than it can be counted. He always got the hard mission because the other Guild members had already gotten their hands on the easy ones and actually can be done solo, just to see Rizuki's failure.

Now, what would happen to him? Almo was worried sick by his would-be fate, and hopes that the young man wouldn't get himself expelled by the Guildmaster...

* * *

 **(Guildmaster's Office)**

After taking a ride on the lift and pressed the button of [Guildmaster's Office] then waited for a moment inside, finally Rizuki arrived at his destination. In the room, he saw a man with white, tousled hair sitting on his weirdly-shaped chair, gripping his mug of coffee.

The man stared at Rizuki, his sharp brown eyes sending bad premonition to the young man, who then gulps nervously. Something is gonna happen to him, and he knew it's bad.

"Guildmaster Ozpin."

Ozpin smiled slightly at him, but the weird feeling doesn't vanish from Rizuki's heart, and the older man didn't do anything more to reassure him either.

"Ah, Mr. Narukami. You came at last."

Nodding, Rizuki walks to the Guildmaster's desk.

"Yes, I heard you called me here, so..." Rizuki started, only to be interrupted.

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin gestured to the chair across his desk. "I am going to take some of your precious time. I hope I'm not interrupting your... daily activities."

"Not at all, sir."

Rizuki complied, sitting on the chair as his Guildmaster beckoned. Still feeling nervous, he took another look at the Guildmaster, only to see unsolved enigma there. He literally can't read his Guildmaster's expression.

Sure, he was smiling, but something was off about him... unfortunately Rizuki can't tell what it is, for the life of him.

"So, Mr. Narukami..." Ozpin broke the ice first. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"Honestly I don't, but I have one guess."

"Oh? What is it?" Ozpin leans forward. "Do tell your thoughts, Mr. Narukami."

"You want to kick me out from the Guild, right?"

A moment of silence. Then a chuckle came from the Guildmaster.

Ozpin had to admit that he was honestly surprised by the young man's answer. Usually, the Guild members he called personally were always expecting some sort of promotion or reward, or even just a praise. But this young man was unexpected... even after his years of experiences as the Guildmaster here, he found himself speechless for a moment.

To outright expects an expulsion from the Guild... he doesn't know whether the young man is just humble or pessimist. That was amusing to see and hear, truth tell.

"Well, well... why do you think of that, Mr. Narukami?"

"I can't think of another reason... you seldom called me here, truthfully." Rizuki shrugged. "So I suspect that you want to issue an expulsion order for me..."

Ozpin chuckled again. Yes, he still can't figure if this young man is humble or pessimist.

"Of course not... I'm not going to issue any expulsion order to you or anyone, in this times of trouble... we need more men." The Guildmaster said, eliciting a sigh of relief from Rizuki. "In contrary, I want to ask help from you, Mr. Narukami. Mind if I do?"

Rizuki simply nodded.

Then Ozpin handed him a Mission Sheet. Although the biggest text written over the paper was [Top Secret] and there's no description on it, except for the quest location, the thing that piques Rizuki's interest the most... is the reward.

The reward was an extremely ludicrous amount of money, he can tell that this amount would attract every single Guild member... without exception.

"I want you to accept this mission. You got a partner, of course, but I afraid she's already in the quest area. You just have to assist her and make sure she's alright."

Ozpin smirked in amusement at Rizuki's frozen expression. The young man's eyes was still fixing themselves in the reward section of the paper... which amounts of FREAKING FIFTY THOUSAND credits! Holy Goddess!

It seems that had broke instantly... he had never seen that kind of obscene amount of money in his life... so many zeroes... what he's going to do with those money... oh Nirvana, take him now...

He then shook his head, shoving away the image of those heavenly rewards from his head.

"...before that, can I ask you one thing first, Guildmaster?"

"Of course, ask away."

"Why me? There's still many other Guild member who deserves this mission, more than me. With all due respect, surely you knew that, Guildmaster. I think I was unworthy of this mission... you can say that."

"Yes, you're not wrong, Mr. Narukami. However, as the text written there says, this mission is a [Top Secret] rank mission. I can't exactly ask a random person." Ozpin said, traces of smile slowly faded from his face. "And I'm not sure about our current Guild members's sincerity, plus our official top ten members were still in their mission. By the process of elimination, I chose you, the best choice I can get for now."

Rizuki frowned. He still doesn't understand. The Guildmaster's words were logical, yet he can tell something was wrong with his decision. But again, he can't bring himself to know.

"... but still, why me?" He asked. "I don't have a [Will], and you surely knew that I'm the weakest member of the Guild. I can't see why I'm being chosen for this important mission."

Ozpin massaged his temples briefly. He had heard and known that Rizuki doesn't possess a [Will]... no, he KNEW that Rizuki have a dormant [Will] within him, but can't use it... yet. The person himself doesn't know about this, Ozpin came across this knowledge by his own ways... his trade secret which he wouldn't divulge freely to just anyone.

Anyway, the reason why Rizuki can't use his [Will] was unknown to anyone, even Ozpin himself, the [All-Knowing] Ozpin doesn't know. However, regardless of his unability to use his own [Will], his fighting skill and adaptation to his surroundings were top-notch.

Ozpin had secretly added him to his personal list of [Top Ten] in the Guild, unknown to the young man himself and the ENTIRE body of Guild. Why did he do that? The reason was...

Of course, it partly because it was AMUSING. God help him to cope with his boredom.

"It was yet to be seen, Mr. Narukami. I've seen reports and montages that proves your capability for this mission..."

"...what? what are you—"

"Besides!" Ozpin cut in quickly. "I knew you had to take care of two additional persons in your household... am I correct, Mr. Narukami?"

Rizuki froze. He knew and aware that he hadn't told anyone about his new 'freeloaders' in his home, but WHY the Guildmaster knew? Had he slipped up and told a random person? No, it wasn't the case, he wants to keep it secret for a while... so HOW the Guildmaster knew? Is he a fucking Wizard?!

"What... are you... talking... about?"

Rizuki felt a chilling sensation of dread crept inside his stomach.

"Well, there's no need to deny it, Mr. Narukami. I knew your secret, but how I do so, is not my intention to tell you. Yet, at least." Ozpin bridged his hands together on the desk and brought them to his mouth. "However, I will not say anything about this to Miss Black Heart... with your cooperation. Now, about the mission... do you accept it, or not?"

Rizuki was surprised and baffled at the same time. He did not expect the Guildmaster to know his little secrets, somehow. With his knowledge about him and the pressure to accept the mission... it clearly can be said that the Guildmaster is currently blackmailing him. He should not accept this risky mission, this is too dangerous—

 _But, the money_.

He shook his head, trying to clear his head of distracting thoughts. This mission is so suspicious, just look at the Mission Sheet! There's only the location written there... while his partner, and what he had to do there weren't written! No code whatsoever. With so little information, he could be walking to his death, he doesn't want that—

 _But, the money_...

He shook his head again, more vigorous than before. He had promised his [Goddess] Black Heart that he'd never accept dangerous missions anymore... alright, he aware that he had broken that promise earlier with his mission to the cave, but this is a different story! This mission is clearly suicidal! He will refuse this politely and walk away—

 _But, the money!_

Fine. With money that much, not only he can buy food, but he can also buy new clothes for Shatoyan and Arturia, they really need it. Plus, if the Guildmaster somehow knew about his... 'additional persons', he quoted, maybe he also knew about his secret identity as the [Soul Linker]. What if he tell anyone about it? It would be disastrous for him to say at least.

He doesn't know if he can refuse the offer. Should he accept it, he doesn't know what kind of mission he would have to face, and that's dangerous. Should he refuse, not only he risks himself being exposed, but he has to let go of the reward money that would suffice for his needs. What should he do?

Rizuki keep thinking and thinking, until eventually, he took a final decision for himself.

"Okay, I'll accept the mission."Rizuki said, while lifting his hand. "But I want you to promise not to tell anyone... anything regarding the secret you knew about me. Please keep my secret to yourself, Guildmaster."

"Of course, Mr. Narukami, it will be done. My mouth is shut." Ozpin nodded in satisfaction. "You have my words, I will not divulge a single thing about you. Thank you for accepting the mission... it's appreciated."

Nodding, Rizuki took the Mission Sheet, looking at the mission location once again before turning away from the Guildmaster, and left the room in haste... while Ozpin see him out from his office, smiling slightly before taking a sip from his mug and...

"That went better than expected."

A black and red portal opened in the office, and Raven suddenly steps out from it, her visage hidden by her mask as always. Ozpin took a brief glance at her, before returning his gaze to the elevator, where Rizuki had just left.

"Yes, indeed it is. We now knew how to persuade him without telling him too much."

"Crafty old bastard you are, Ozpin. Who would expect the [Soul Linker] to be so attracted to money? ... but whatever." The masked woman shrugged. "Anyway, what are we gonna do next, Ozpin? What is our next course of action?"

"... As usual, we'll watch and wait."

"Your usual method of working, I see."

Ozpin turned his chair into the opposite side, and smiled again. He wonders what path would Rizuki took as the [Soul Linker], would he take a path of salvation, which is rarely ever seen, or the path of destruction, which is the one before him had taken?

Which one would he take in the end?

Now, that everything has been set in motion... He will watch over him, along with all his 'eyes'.

* * *

 **(Lastation Guild)**

Almo was still worrying and fearing that Rizuki would be expelled from the Guild... and feeling angry at the other Guild members, who is now partying in joy, eating feasts and drinking liquors at their fellow Guild members' expense. They clearly were happy that the [Worst One] would be finally gotten rid of.

"Cheers to the Guildmaster! He's our savior!"

"Yeah, toast! Finally the loser is gone!"

"Whooo-hoo! Be banished, our shame!"

Veins of anger begins to pop on Almo's head, but before she can yell at them, the elevator rang and Rizuki stepped out from it. Dismissing the thought of lecturing the annoying Guild members (for now, at least), Almo wastes no time and goes out from her counter, approaching him.

"Rizuki! Are you okay?!"

Rizuki waved his hands to assure her, to no avail.

"Yeah, Almo, I'm alri—"

...because the purple-haired clerk cut him off before he can finish.

"Are you expelled?!"

"Almo, I—"

"Then what about your economy needs?!"

"Almo—"

"Maybe my daily and monthly earnings weren't very much, but you can—"

"Ei!"

"Ow!"

Rizuki swiftly bonked Almo's head with a karate chop, not too rough to cause unnecessary pain but enough to make her stop her ramblings. Now she's rubbing her head, all while whimpering and mumbling something incoherent.

"Are you cool yet?" Rizuki asked. "Calm down, would you?"

"O... okay... sorry..." Almo stuttered. "But... you..."

"It's alright. I'm fine, and the Guildmaster didn't expel me, you know." Rizuki chuckled. "Didn't expect it either, but otherwise I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry."

His words gave all the partying Guild members a stunned silence. A moment passed, then they looked at him, as if wordlessly asking, 'Why is the Guildmaster called upon the weakest member of the Guild, if not to kick him out from the Guild?' all without exception.

"Then... why he called you to his office?" Almo asked, unsure.

"About that... the reason is..."

Rizuki want to answer that, but he honestly can't. The mission that had given to him, as his Guildmaster said, is [Top Secret] rank mission. He can't tell anyone about it... but he has to answer Almo's question, and luckily he knew what kind of anwer that had to be given without making himself look suspicious.

"Well, Guildmaster gave me a mission to fix my bad rank... so I have to hurry and go." Rizuki shrugged. "I'm sorry, Almo, but I gotta go now, really."

"Oh, thank goodness you're not expelled then..." A relief washed upon the clerk's face. "Okay then, please be careful on your way, Rizuki. Don't push yourself, okay?"

"Alright. See you later."

Rizuki smiled at her and then turns away, only to found that all the Guild members were staring at him with baffled expression... and jaw-dropped. Rizuki thinks that maybe they were shocked since not only he's not being expelled from the Guild, but also he received a direct mission from the Guildmaster, which is very rare to happen to anyone.

The Guildmaster himself rarely regards those mission as too important, but everyone in the Guild, Rizuki included, knew the rewards was worth it, if they were to succeed in the aformentioned mission. And of all people, why is the [Worst One] had the golden opportunity to accept that kind of mission?

That baffled them to no end, as they watched Rizuki left the Guild building alone.

* * *

 **(Five minutes later)**

As the Guild members were recovering from their utter shock and Almo was smiling with somewhat victorious look on her face, someone enters the Guild building. No, not only one, but two person enters the Guild building, and they looked eye-catching enough to make everyone stare at them for a while.

"Well, so this is the Lastation Guild? Not bad, I guess."

As the taller figure walks further into the building, his features were brought to light: Spiky, long blond hair with sharp violet eyes, with somewhat fierce-looking expression. His outfit were a dark blue shirt, black pants with fingerless gloves, a brown choker, and a red hoodie that extends down to his legs.

"You didn't get lost this time, so I suppose this is it!"

The shorter figure walks up to him rather cheerfully. A young girl with silver eyes and black hair that fades to dark red at the tips, cut in an assymetrical bob. She wore a high-neck white blouse, black and red dress with an overbust corset, full black stockings, and a red hooded cloak.

Someone muttered 'Red Reapers' at their appearance.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, Sis." The taller young man shrugged. "Anyway, let's not waste time. We get this over with and then go meet him."

"Okaay!" The shorter girl nodded happily. "I can't wait to see him! It's been a while!"

"... I'm not going to let you alone with him, for god's sake..."

"Why not?!"

"Nah, you're too young for that. Let's go!"

"W—what?! But!"

The chuckling man and pouting girl walked slowly together, passing through the Guild members' seat and tables until they arrived in the front of Almo's counter. The purple-haired clerk observed them watchfully, but they don't seem to be dangerous... except the man, that is. His eyes were scary to say at least, too sharp and edgy for her liking.

"Hello... what can I do for you?" Almo politely greeted.

"Yo. Coming here just to deliver Lady Neptune's letter, our task." The man replied curtly. "Lady Neptune wants it delivered to Lady Black Heart, as quickly as possible."

"Pardon my assumption, but are you two from the Planeptune's Guild?"

"Well, duh, we are!" The young girl chirped cheerfully, her pout suddenly gone. "We are the Guild's Eli—"

She would finish that sentence, if not for the taller man to put his hand on her mouth.

"Pssh! No telling anyone who we really are!" He whispered hastily. "You remember what happened last time in Leanbox? That accident? Don't ever do that again, Sis."

The girl suddenly shuddered in horror, to Almo's pity and amusement. She was curious who they are and what the hell is the accident they talked about, but that wasn't her business to pry, so she'll be silent, whoever they are.

"O—oh, I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's alright. Now, about the letter... Hmm, where did I put it... um... wait."

He put one hand inside his hoodie's pocket and pulled out a brown envelope with a heart-shaped purple sticker on its joints. Then he handed the envelope to Almo, who received it with wary. Seeing the sticker, she was sure that it was indeed from the [Goddess] of Planeptune, but...

She doesn't know. The man with purple eyes was scary, and she really meant it.

"Here. Our part is done..." the man said.

"Oh, finally..." the girl sighed. "After we get lost for quite a moment, I don't know when we will finally get this mission over with... ooh, I want my cookies... It's your fault that we get lost, Yin. I'm hungry now..."

The blond man with purple eyes, now named Yin turns at her with a rather dramatic pose.

"Ah! I'm hurt, Sis! I risked my life to bring us together here to the Lastation's Guild, helped you to get through this obstacle in our life, and listened to all your complaints... but I persevered!" He put his hand on his chest, with so over-to-top dramatics. "And now, at last we triumph!"

"Oh, come on, we only managed to get here because you picked a totally random route... it was all coincidence, Yin."

"It wasn't, really! It was all thanks to my brilliance and my pure instinct that we finally get..."

Yin paused for a milisecond, before continuing.

"...'Yinside' this building! Am I right, eh? Eh?"

"..."

"... you get it?"

"..."

"... Ruby?"

The now called 'Ruby' groaned rather audibly at the poorly-made pun. Almo too almost cringed, but due to her professionalism, she managed to let out a polite chuckle... mostly forced though. Also with collective groan of disappointment from everyone present.

Almo thought he was someone dangerous, but she guess it was only his tough exterior.

"... Damn, I thought it was a good one!" Yin clicked her tongue, then turned towards Almo. "Anyway... I think our mission is done here. But I wanna ask one thing, clerk girl."

"Oh, please, go ahead and ask." Almo nodded.

"Do you know someone by the name of Rizuki Narukami?"

And then a sudden silence ensues inside the Guild building. Almo included. A friend from Planeptune...? But Rizuki never told anyone he had any friends there.

"He is my friend. Is he a Guild member here?" Yin asked. "I want to meet him, but damn I always got some missions to do, never got any time to visit. Do you know him?"

Almo recovered quickly.

"Yes, I know. He is indeed a Guild member... but I'm afraid you can't meet him right now."

"And why is that?"

"He's currently doing a mission, just left a moment ago before you get here."

A brief silence, then a sigh came from Yin.

"Ah, man... if we got here earlier, we should've met... what a bad luck." He rubbed his head groggily. "Ugh, this day's the worst."

"... more the reason to never get lost again, Yin." Ruby chimed in. "If only you had a guide... or just leave it to me for navigating..."

"It sucks, but we can't help it... we're done here. For real this time." Yin shrugged. "I guess it's time we left. Let's go, Rubes. See ya, clerk girl." He waved at Almo.

Yin stepped forward, followed by Ruby. The two of them were bathed in the appraising looks of everyone in the room — when suddenly, someone stuck a foot into Yin's path, as though to prevent Yin from moving forward.

Yin halted, and turned to the man who had stuck his foot out.

He had an annoying smile on his face, which was mirrored by everyone else at his table. They stared at Yin and Ruby.

Neither the clerk or the other Guild members stepped forward to stop this. They were watching silently. If there's any time to test who really this man is, this is the right time.

Although everyone seemed to be uninterested in the proceedings, or looking forward to a good show, there were quite a few of them who were intently studying the situation. Albeit the most determining factor was the fact that he was a friend of Rizuki, [The Worst One].

He must be a weakling too like him, and must be an easy target to pick.

Apparently, Yin noticed this fact too. Those damn bullies, can they get more annoying?

 _Give me a break... goddamnit._

Yin sighed, and lightly kicked away the foot in front of him.

The bald man suddenly stood up, as though he had been waiting just for that. Since he was unarmored, his bulging muscles were clearly visible under his clothes. He had multiple accessories, as Yin observed, with above average qualities, which swayed with audible crinkles as the man moved.

"Oi, man, that really hurts."

The man approached Yin, speaking in a threatening manner as he did. He had a gauntlet on his hand, which he must have put on while standing up. It creaked as he clenched his fist.

The two of them were roughly the same height, and they glared at each other with wrathful eyes. It seemed a bit too close for a fistfight. Yin decided to fire the first shot:

"Is that so? Wow, I must have missed the foot in front of me because I was blinded by your 'radiance'..." Yin pointed at the man's shiny head. "...or perhaps your leg was just too short… well, that's my excuse, can you forgive me for that, man?"

"...Bastard."

"Thank you very much, you too."

A dangerous look crept into the man's eyes as Yin's taunt sank in. However, he turned his angry gaze to Ruby, who was standing behind Yin, plastering his eyes on her... and licked his lips with an unrestrained lust in his wide eyes.

"You're an annoying dude… But I'm a generous man. As long as you lend me your sister for a night, I think I'll forgive you."

A silence. Then...

"Heh, hehehehe…"

Yin could not help but sneer at the man, and he lightly raised his hand to keep Ruby from stepping forward. The man then started to seeth with anger at the blond.

"...What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, man. I couldn't help but laugh at the way you sound like a regular hoodlum. Don't worry about it, you common people."

"Wha?"

The bald man's face flushed red in anger.

"Ah, before we start, can I ask a question? Are you an Elite or something?"

"Wha? The hell are you talking about?"

"I see, it's all clear from your reaction. If it's like that, then I won't even need to play with you."

Yin swiftly grabbed the man by the neck, and then hoisted his body off the ground.

The man could not even dodge, much less resist the sudden clutch.

"Uoooh!?"

He was lifted up with little to no effort at all. The men around him who were watching the show only added to the excitement. How strong was this guy, if he could lift a grown man easily with one arm? The imaginations of everyone present were now considering that topic.

A wave of surprise and consternation swept the Guild building. As though to shatter the atmosphere of shock in the air, Yin raised the man — whose legs were dangling and kicking furiously, whose eyes were staring down at him, and sees something—

The young man's eyes were blood-red, as contrast from his previous violet.

"Don't ever, ever think about touching my sister with those dirty hands of yours." He let out a guttural growl, like that of a beast's. "Or you won't live long enough to regret it."

— and gently tossed him away like a bag of garbage.

Well, it was gentle for Yin... he guess?

"Woaaaaaah!"

The thrown man flew straight away with frightening speed, skimming the ceiling quickly as he went, and fell heavily to the ground.

The sounds of the man's body striking a nearby table, an object on the table breaking, the planks of the table splitting apart and the man's own howls of pain blended together and echoed through the tavern. Then, the whole place fell silent, as though startled by the noise. However a set clap echoes—

"Well, that's all the show, folks! Nothing to see here!" Yin acclaimed with a dramatical tone, before reverting to his calm attitude. "Now, Rubes, let's go. Ignore that weirdo douchebag and moving on."

"...Umm... okay!"

They went on their way, left all the Guild members baffled in silence, Almo included, once again.

"Who was that guy, really...?"

* * *

 **(With Noire** **, Toh-Kiden Cave Entrance** **)**

Now, Noire was waiting for the escort from the Guild that she had requested. After she listened to Ozpin's story, she began to question herself about the mysterious figure who had claimed himself as the [Soul Linker]. Is he an enemy that must be vanquished, or an ally that could be a great asset for Lastation... no, Gamindustri? Also, the first [Soul Linker] was the [God] who had bestowed the [First Four Goddess] their divine powers.

Not to mention, a mysterious organization that called themselves [Endbringer], their known motive is to overthrow the [Goddesses of Gamindustri], but Ozpin said that what they wanted is something more than a revolution. So many questions, and yet so few answers.

Noire is also doing this mission to seek answer to that matter, to abide to her duty as a [Goddess]. This mission is actually a reconaissance mission to gather information about a strange case, in which some Guild members going on a mission in a dungeon and never came back.

She obviously could take care of this by herself, but Ozpin advised her to be careful, and suggested her an escort to assist her.

"Where's the guy that Oz sent?"

As if on cue, Rizuki just arrived there, [Mission Sheet] with map and the meeting location in hand. Their eyes meet, red to teal, and in surprise, they had similar thoughts inside their mind.

' _Why is this young man become my escort?!_ '

' _Why is my partner Black Heart-sama? That's it, my bad luck's acting up again._ '

An awkward silence ensues.

"Why are you here?" Noire asked.

"Guildmaster Ozpin gave this mission for me, saying that I have to accompany someone in this mission... I just didn't know it's you, Black Heart-sama."

Rizuki politely handed her his [Mission Sheet].

Noire took the sheet and see that the [Mission Sheet] is indeed from Ozpin. Noire almost ripped that sheet paper since that grey-haired bastard said that he would sent his best member to escort her, but instead, he just sent a young man who had almost killed himself in a suicidal mission, if not for her intervention that saved him.

"Oz really sent YOU here?"

"Yes. Although I said there is others who is more fitting for this task than me, he chosen me anyway. I don't even understand what is in his mind."

Noire put her hand on her hip, scanned Rizuki with an appraising look on her face.

"You're right. The old man is so insufferable at times."She sighed in defeat. "Speaking of which... I haven't caught your name yet."

"Um—"

"T—this doesn't mean I'm curious or anything! Y—you know we need to address each other more effectively in a mission, this should be easier for us if I know your—your name. D—don't get any ideas."

Rizuki raised his eyebrows at the occasional stutter she let out, but dismissed it as a mere nervousness on her part—he doesn't expect them to speak so informally anytime soon, especially since he's just a lowly-ranked Guild member.

"Well, my name's Rizuki Narukami. Although my skill is just mediocre at best and maybe I'll just end up being a burden to you... I'm counting on you onwards, Black Heart-sama." Rizuki politely bowed.

' _Rizuki Narukami?_ '

Noire thought of his name, somehow it sounds very familiar in her mind. She felt like she had heard that name before her [Ascension] into a [Goddess], but the memory itself was so vague that she can't remember any details about it... except one thing.

She knew that name holds a deep value for herself... in short, very important. She thought about it again, what could possibly be very important about him for her... she can't remember at all, damn it. She's a [Goddess], she should've had a perfect memory... but...

"Black Heart-sama? Are you alright?" Rizuki asked, waving his hand before her face to catch her attention... and it succeeds.

That managed to shake Noire back to reality.

"I'm—I'm fine."

"Thank goodness. By the way, I'm not quite informed with the mission... can you please give a debriefing about that? Guildmaster Ozpin didn't tell me anything in detail."

She's _so_ going to lecture that grey-haired bastard about everything that had happened today, everything that would happen today, and everything that should not happen today. That man needs some guidelines about how he amuse himself.

"This mission required us to do an investigation inside this dungeon, _Toh-Kiden Cave_ , since some of our Guild members were reported missing after they accepted a mission in this particular dungeon. We'll try to find out what causes them to never to be seen again, save the missing members if possible, and stop whatever the cause is."

"... I see."

"Do you understand all that?"

"Yes, of course I understand. Like I said before, although I may be lacking at skill and may become a burden in battle... I'm counting on you, Black Heart-sama."

"Likewise. And from now on, I'm going to call you 'Rizuki'... do you mind?"

"Not at all, Black Heart-sama. Please call me whatever you wish."

"Good. Then, shall we go, Rizuki?"

* * *

 **(** **Inside** **Toh-Kiden Cave)**

Rizuki and Noire were walking in hurry inside the Toh-Kiden Cave, searching for anything that could be useful for their investigation, anything that could be linked to the missing-in-action Guild members. So far they found none, but that's should be expected, as they haven't ventured very far inside.

As usual, Rizuki had a little problem. He tried to focus on the task at hand, but he always got himself distracted by his [Goddess], who was walking leisurely beside him with grace and elegance. He feel so nervous and unworthy to walk side by side with her in this mission.

She is so strong, so charismatic, and so beautiful. Many would kill to be in Rizuki's shoes right now, as the [Goddess] was a beacon of hope for all her people, a symbol of power and protection. Everyone would feel safe around her... Rizuki included.

He tried once more to focus. If he can't even focus just because a slight distraction, then he surely couldn't protect his [Goddess]. He had to focus... focus... FOCUS, DAMN IT.

Well, it managed to clear his mind a bit, so that wasn't a fruitless effort. After a few more minutes walking inside the cave, they saw two monsters blocking their way, or maybe wanting to kill them... or both. They are [Middle-Class] monsters.

The one with the shape of ordinary stone with glowing yellow eyes, commonly called by the name of their species, Magic Stone. The other one, the ghost-like one with pink ribbon and its body deep blue with white stripes is commonly called by the name of Ice Girl.

Rizuki and Noire prepared their respective weapon, Noire with her Durandal and Rizuki with his plain Twin Blades, enhanced by his [Reinforcement]. But before the [Goddess] can take the first step, Rizuki took the initiative, moving so fast that he looks as if teleporting before the Ice Girl.

The [Goddess] was taken aback on how fast his movements were just now.

Ice Girl attacked Rizuki with a burst of deadly cold air, courtesy of its [Ice Magic], but Rizuki side-stepped the attack, letting the cold air to pass before his face, before lunging forward, swords poised to strike back at the Ice Girl.

With one fell swoop, the Ice Girl was sent reeling in pain, screaming like a banshee. Rizuki stepped forward to pursue his target, but the other monster, the Magic Stone, appeared before him, attacking him with telekinetically thrown stone or an occasional blast of magic energy from its eye. Rizuki used the same tactic as before, dodging the attack before launching a strong counter attack.

As he fought against the two monster with relative ease, attacking and defending with nimble movements, Noire can only watch in awe. She had heard the rumors about how Rizuki is the weakest member of the Guild and how unworthy he is to be a member of the Guild...

... Is this the one they keep mocking behind their back? In her personal opinion, his fighting skill was exemplary, akin to that of a trained mercenary, exploiting any advantages for his benefit in battle, to grasp victory. All in all, only an idiot would call him 'weak'.

But something bothers Noire about him. Rizuki's eyes, when he's absorbed into battle, all the light on his brilliant red eyes vanished in an instant, as if the life was snuffed out from those orbs. Those empty eyes, cold and calculating, cutting down enemies without mercy, without any care for his surroundings.

In the end, Rizuki managed to defeat the two monsters on his own, ending the monsters' life in a rather brutal way. The Magic Stone was cut into several, unrecognizable pieces, while the Ice Girl was bifurcated from its waist, its upper and bottom body separated and bleeding blue blood.

His empty stare quickly reverts back to normal, causing Noire to sigh in relief.

"... are you alright, Black Heart-sama?"

"W—well, I'm perfectly fine, since you dealt with them without even needing my help." Noire shrugged. "You sure you're the weakest member of the Guild?"

"Ahahah... well..."

Rizuki only chuckled nervously at that, afraid that she would ask many things that he would rather not tell her, but to his relief, she just dropped the topic and beckoned at him to proceed further. He's clear for now, he guess...

Then they continued their investigation until the deepest part of the cave, which revealed all the secret which they want to find in the first place... inside the supposedly last area of the cave, there is another cave opened up.

Rizuki smelled a familiar scent, a scent that he had getting too used to smell, to the extent that he doesn't even wrink his nose. But for Noire, this scent made her sick, so damn sick, until she felt that she want to throw up right there and right now. She wonders if she can keep it down... she almost choked by the scent of death, she felt like she can't hold it anymore...

But she's a [Goddess]. She managed to held it... until they arrived at the worst part of their little trip. The missing Guild members, they were everywhere, in pieces and horribly deformed until they were impossible to recognize anymore... they all looked like they were melted from their insides, what with all those semi-liquid flesh and skins.

Noire closed her mouth, as the contents of her stomach were threatening to drop, forcing her to close her eyes for a moment, waiting for her stomach to calm down. When it did, she opens her teal eyes back, only to see Rizuki walks around those... formless... bodies.

He prayed for their peace in death, solemnly clasping his hands in silent prayer for all his fellow Guild members. Although they always mocked him in the past, Rizuki never hold a single grudge. A slight irritation, maybe, but he always forget about them later. Now he just wished for their peace, he hopes that they would be accepted in... heaven or something like that.

Meanwhile, Noire, seeing Rizuki walks too close with those dead bodies was baffled beyond anything. A normal human, even a [Goddess] like her would get as similar reaction like her before, but Rizuki didn't even flinch at that. Why and how he could do that, she was terrified and curious at the same time.

"Rizuki—"

Before she can even ask about that, the ground suddenly shook with great force as if an earthquake was occuring. Rizuki then takes a few steps back, realizing an impeding danger. His instinct was proven right, as a giant creature slowly emerged from the shadows...

A creature of darkness, a manifestation of anonymity. A creature of Grimm... a race of monsters which ancestry can traced back before the [Age of The Goddess]. Their form vary, from the abominations of animal to the mockeries of inanimate objects. And as they age, the stronger and bigger they became.

And this one is apparently very old and strong. A [High-Class] monster.

This particular species that appeared before them is a Death Stalker. In form of a large scorpion, this creature have black fur or feathers, with jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white, bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings.

One of the more prominent attributes of this monster is the glowing golden stinger on its tail that it uses as a lure. It also has a pair of large pincers that it uses to defend itself and grab or cut into its targets. The Death Stalker's ten red eyes and unique markings can also glow in the darkness when it chooses to reveal itself to its prey.

That's the official description in the [Monster Bestiary], anyway.

"So... the reason why the people isn't coming back is this..." Rizuki spoke carefully. "Grimm... an old Death Stalker... this is bad."

"Indeed, this is unexpected."

Rizuki and Noire slowly takes a few steps back, circling around the Death Stalker warily. Strangely, the numerous red eyes of the giant scorpion was somehow fixed at the young man, eyeing him with something akin to... curiosity?

"Rizuki, now you back off, let me handle this." Noire said.

"But—"

Before he can say more than that, Noire charged straight at the Death Stalker, drawing away its attention from Rizuki with a loud warcry. With her flying ability, she lured the giant scorpion into the depths of the cave so that she can fight the creature freely, with no one or nothing hindering her.

"Bring it, you abomination." She gestured with her hand, having landed on the ground.

In response, the stinger of the Death Stalker struck down at the [Goddess] with an angry screech, but Noire managed to dodge it with ease, one nimble jump to the side is enough to evade that...Noire smirked, but that instantly change when she saw the spot which the giant scorpion had stung.

Its venom slowly vaporizes the ground with an acidic-like red fluid, hissing loudly.

"Tsk," Noire clicked her tongue. "It doesn't seem like I can play too much in this one... I'll end this quickly."

She held her sword Durandal high over her shoulders, concentrating her power within the black sword, the white line in the middle of its edge slowly filling with energy.

"Torneraid Sword!"

Then Durandal was engulfed in rainbow-colored energy, it forming a spiral vortex around the sword. Noire ducked and charged straight at the giant scorpion, lashing out with a powerful downward slash, blowing even the great beast for a good distance away.

But it wasn't enough to kill it. As Noire poised her blade to deal a following strike, she was taken off guard by the scorpion's pincer, hitting her hard enough to blew her away, send her colliding against the hard stone wall. The hit itself wasn't enough to hurt her badly but what Noire didn't know is that something on the wall had touched her, a glowing red crystal...

An Anti-Crystal, the bane of all the [Goddess] and capable of sealing off their power, albeit temporarily. As Noire tried to stand up, she felt all her power fade, every strength within her body sapped away, and Durandal vanished, left herself all defenceless.

She surprised that she can't access her [Goddess] power, and the Death Stalker crawled slowly before her, its pincers clicking ominously and its stinger poised up, ready to end her miserable life. Those numerous red eyes stared at her, as if mocking her weakness.

She was terrified. She was going to die, to be killed without her capable to do something to prevent it. She was powerless to avoid death... so this is how every normal human dies to the monstrosity around the world? Powerless and helpless to do anything.

No. She doesn't want to die.

Not yet.

She doesn't want to die.

She still had many things to do, many people to meet, and then... what? Get married with someone and had so many kids? Then live happily ever after?

Ah, the point is, she doesn't want to die! Damn it all!

Then something was thrown away, stabbing at one of the Death Stalker's many eyes. The giant scorpion screeched in pain and anger, causing Noire to open her eyes. She saw one of Rizuki's twin blades on the creature's body... so, the one who saved her is—

A seemingly tired Rizuki, the young man panting and out of breath. His hand is stretched out, the one that thrown the blade earlier. Noire was surprised to see the young man arrive there quickly, as she had drawn the giant scorpion far away from him... while flying.

And he caught up rather quickly... since he's just a human, he must be running all the way here. That's impressive for a human... but at the same time, it was idiotic as hell.

"Why are you here?!"

"Hey, I can't leave you alone to deal with that THING!"

"You idiot!"

"If you're thinking I would just stand there and doing nothing, then you're wrong!"

"But you cannot hope to defeat this monster! Are you really that stupi—"

"WATCH OUT!"

As they argue, they momentarily forgot about the Death Stalker that is LITERALLY before their eyes, flailing its tail about and struck blindly in anger, almost got Noire but Rizuki tackled her to the ground, saved her. He took her in his arms and brought themselves together in a small hole.

Although, the stinger managed to scratch his arm... just a small wound. But since the poison was fatally dangerous, who knows what it would do to Rizuki's body? He tied his arm tightly in effort to prevent the venom from spreading further, but he knew that only will only buy him more time.

"Ri... Rizuki, are you... are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. More importantly, Black Heart-sama..." Rizuki panted. "I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can, now. Let me take care of this."

Noire stared at him incredulously, before shouting,

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! I TOLD YOU I'M THE ONE WHO'LL DESTROY THAT DAMN THING! IF YOU GO UP AGAINST IT ALONE, WITHOUT [WILL], YOU'LL ONLY GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Surprised to see the sudden outburst from his [Goddess], Rizuki can only stare at her for a moment, before realizing that he can't afford to waste too much time. So he turned his back from her that instant, and walks away slowly.

"Forgive me for my impudence, but... I knew you couldn't access your power for some reason, that's why you can't do anything earlier." He said."It's only temporary, I guess... but I can't let you go against that monster in such condition... it's only natural that I give my life to save yours, right? After all, it's better for Lastation to lose one of its weakest member than to lose someone as precious as you, Black Heart-sama."

He briefly turned to her for a second, smiling, before he started to walk away again.

The [Goddess] of Lastation can only see him go, unable to prevent him from walking to his inevitable death. She felt honestly ashamed and broken at the same time... Noire was supposed to be the one who will protect him, but what happened earlier is the exact opposite of that.

He protected her.

She wants nothing but to chase him, convince him that what he's doing is reckless and foolish, she wants to smack him in the head and lecture him for being so suicidal, and once again... she wants him to live his life like a normal human. But she can only watch him go out from his sight with her powerless to do anything.

Her eyes are getting misty now, her vision are getting blurry...

Her hand stretched out, in vain hopes to stop him.

And... why is his back looks so big, though?

It's like... she had seen that back before...

* * *

 **(With Rizuki)**

Outside the hole, Rizuki had taken a few small stones from the ground, and used his [Reinforcement] on those stones. Quickly, he threw those stones at the Death Stalker, causing all its eyes to look at him, only for the other one to be blinded by a newly-thrown Twin Blade.

He ran the hell as fast as his feet can brought him, with the Death Stalker hot on his tail, its wrath fully invoked. Rizuki keep running and running, away from the giant scorpion's reach, but eventually, he felt himself weakening. He had seen what the venom does to anything, and he wonders why he was still alive by now, only weakening gradually.

Anyway, he knew he had no time to ponder on that topic, so he settled on finishing this as quickly as possible. He lured the Death Stalker far away from where he hid Noire, and once he's out of sight, he stopped running, and then faces the giant creature without any shred of fear evident on his face. Now they were in some sort of an open field, which is good for Rizuki.

He took off the gloves covering his right hand, fully showing the tribal tatoo on the back of his hand, which is glowing with bright red light.

" **Soul…Link!** "

Instantly, blue aura engulfed Rizuki's body, transforming him into his [Soul Linker] form. Without wasting any time, the now white-haired young man created an Aurora Sword in his right hand, and charged at the Death Stalker with a tremendous speed. He dodged the attack from its pincers and stinger with such agile movement that he himself doesn't believe he was capable of.

He closed in, and as he saw one of the pincers swept at him from the left, instinctually he created an Aurora Shield in his left hand, and blocked the blow with that. As the Death Stalker recoiled from the impact, he swung his sword, which managed to send it reeling in pain.

In anger, its other pincer lashed out at Rizuki, striking from his right. But Rizuki switched the sword and shield in his hand, now blocking with right hand and slashing with the left, causing the giant scorpion to screech loudly.

It was angry. It was hurt, and its meal was stolen from it. It wanted revenge. What revenge is better than a painful death?

Its stinger poised up, glowing with hot venom inside. Then it struck down at Rizuki, who is only moved his body a bit, letting the stinger tail stab the ground just beside him, before taking a grip on the end of the tail... as the Death Stalker brought its tail up, Rizuki was up there.

Repeatedly, he slashed and slashed and slashed at the intersection between its tail and its stinger, wanting to cut it off as the Death Stalker trashed around wildly, screeching and groaning in pain. Rizuki's hold weakens as the giant scorpion started to move even more frantic, and eventually, he was thrown back across the field...

Colliding with the hard stone wall just like his [Goddess] did. Damn, he felt something just broke... is that his ribs? He hopes that it wouldn't be too bad, as he doesn't know how to pay the treatment for that... he had enough things to worry without that added to the list.

He hastily rose from the ground, just in time to see the Death Stalker rushing at him, seemingly in berserk state. He saw the stinger was barely held up in place, dangling awkwardly on its tail. He had a bright idea.

He threw the Aurora Shield, which spins impressively in the air, finally cutting off the giant scorpion's stinger from the tail and impaled its own head. The shield flew away for a good distance before dissolving into Aurora, all of it returns to Rizuki.

Rizuki smiled, for he felt that his victory is almost settled. Rushing forward at the pained Death Stalker, he waited until the giant scorpion swept its pincer again, jumped on it to gain a higher altitude, his Aurora Sword slowly forming into something else... something to finish this... what he should use... ah.

 _Aurora Hammer_.

As he descended back from the air, he smashed the hammer onto the stinger on the Death Stalker's head with all his remaining might, nailed the venom-filled appendage until it sinks completely into its head, possibly piercing its skull and brain.

Screeched out a final howl of pain, the Death Stalker let out a brief spasm of its legs before going completely still. Then, slowly but sure, it started to evaporate into some kind of corporeal black mist and fades away.

 _Finally... it ends..._

Rizuki was panting heavily after that, and he felt his sweat was practically pouring all over his body and face. This is only partly exhaustion, as the most part it was because the spreading venom inside his blood veins... even the mighty power of the [Soul Linker] can't prevent the venom from spreading.

 _Ah... am I really going to die?_

His form slowly reverted to normal, and the only thing Rizuki managed to do is putting his glove back on his hand before he finally fell unconscious.

* * *

A few moments later, or maybe more than that, Rizuki opens his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Noire's face...

His [Goddess]' face, laced by newly shed tears, flowing beautifully on her cheeks. Just in time for him to realize that his head was on her lap... his [Goddess]' lap! Confused at this, he can only blush a scarlet red before getting up, and straightened himself before her.

"F—forgive me, Black Heart-sama, I didn't mean to—"

His words were cut off by a slap from his [Goddess], although it wasn't very hurt, still...

"YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN RECKLESS?! FIRST, GALAKRYZER, NOW THIS! JUST—JUST WHAT'S NEXT, YOU MORON? TELL ME!"

Now he just realized that he had made his [Goddess] cry, and scrambling for suitable words—

"Black Heart-sama, I—"

"You don't know how worried I am! You promised me to never do a suicidal mission anymore, aren't you? Why did you do that? Do you want to die so bad?!"

"Black Heart-sama…"

"I don't understand you! Why did you never valued your life over others? Why can't you be selfish, just once?!"

"I'm... I'm really sorry, Black Heart-sama." Rizuki doesn't know what else to say, nor he knew the answer of her question. "I... I just don't want you to die."

At this, her angry eyes softened enough for her to lower her tone.

"Of course you're sorry. You better not do something like this again." She said, her teal eyes staring directly at Rizuki's red. "I, too, don't want you to die. You're my... you're one of my people, I mean. I won't allow you to die in vain like that, you understand?"

"Understood, Black Heart-sama. I will never do... um, suicidal things again."

Noire sighed, now wiping her tears off her can still see some remnants of those in the corners of her eyes though... that makes her look even more beautiful and radiant than before.

"Good. You better keep your promise." She said, finally returns to her stern tone.

Then an awkward silence ensues... before Rizuki broke it.

"Black Heart-sama, can I ask you something? I remembered I was poisoned before... so why now I'm okay?"

Noire's lips curled up ever so slightly, a smile her pride can allow for now.

"You're lucky I brought an Antidote with me, so I give it to you after you defeat that monster... which brings us to the next question. How can you defeat a Death Stalker by yourself?"

Rizuki fell silent for a moment, since he was thinking of a good reason so that Noire doesn't get suspicious about him... yeah, a white lie will be enough for now. As indebted as he is to his [Goddess], he can't quite reveal that sensitive information just yet.

Not that he doesn't trust his [Goddess] or anything... he's just being cautious, okay?

"I didn't actually defeat it, Black Heart-sama... I just managed to blind its eyes with another blade, but I was overwhelmed by the Death Stalker. That's when someone saved me... a man."

"... saved you?" Noire's eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea who is that?"

"If I recalled it right... that man claimed himself as the [Soul Linker], just before I lost my consciousness."

"What?! [Soul Linker]?"

"Y—yes, that's what he said... what's wrong?"

"Mmm... no, it's nothing."

In the other hand, Noire was surprised that the [Soul Linker] would bother to come here, indeed, she felt his immense power earlier, but what she didn't expect was that he came here to save Rizuki... or it's just a lucky coincidence?

She doesn't peg the [Soul Linker] as some sort of savior though. As Histoire said in the meeting before, the [First Soul Linker] was a Destroyer, a corrupted man who hell bent on destroying everything, who eventually succumbs under the power of the first [Four Goddess].

But there's also the [Story of The Origin] Ozpin told her... if that was true, then can he also be called a Savior? Which story was true? Histoire's or Ozpin's? Or maybe both were true after all? Ahh, she doesn't know anymore, she's just so damn tired today!

She pushed all those troublesome thoughts to the back of her mind, and returns to reality.

"Well... anyway, our mission is completed. Let's go back." She said eventually.

At that, Rizuki only nodded.

Rizuki and Noire then proceeded to return to Lastation City, but on the way back, Noire remembered something.

"Hey, Rizuki. May I ask you something again?"

"Of course you may. What would you like to know, Black Heart-sama?"

"How can you be so calm when you saw those... dead bodies... in the cave earlier?"

Rizuki halted on his step, and Noire follows suit. She then elaborates her uneasiness...

"Even I can't stay calm when I saw those bodies... but you, in the other hand..."

"I'm not calm to see those bodies… it's only, I just got too used to seeing things like that." Rizuki said. "I've seen worse in the past. Believe me, you don't want to see things I've seen back then..."

Yes, he's already seen it too many times. He's already seen death too much. A scenery that he called hell, Rizuki fell silent in dark reminiscence, remembering all that. All the blood, all the scream, all the burned bodies, all the deaths surrounding him in the past...

Noire doesn't ask anymore, having seen Rizuki's expression darkened. She has no privilege on his privacy, although she is his [Goddess], she can practically ask him what she want to know and he would have to comply, as forced as it would. However, Noire doesn't want that.

She's even felt sorry for asking such questions and regret her actions, but still, she is curious about how his life had been before...

Time passed before they realize it, they had arrived in Lastation rather quickly. They parted ways in the gateways, Noire returns to her Basilicom while Rizuki returns to the Guild building to report his successful mission. Before they really go on their own way, Noire gave him a paper to be given to Ozpin, informing that the mission had been a success.

Rizuki was walking to the direction of Guild building, but then he suddenly felt something peculiar going on. His senses, possibly heightened by his [Power of The Soul Linker], was telling him that something wrong is going on... some dark presence, but somewhat vague, was felt in the forest just outside of the city...

He could feel the presence getting stronger as he walks closer to the location. This presence was dark, but not necessarily evil, not like Shinji when he used that... strange oozy thing to transform himself. It contains malice, hatred, possessive emotion and longing...

But this darkness was different, so similar yet so different. This darkness was nothingness. That's it, just a void, a hungry hole that needs to be sated before it devours everything. It held no emotion whatsoever, no desire but to fill the void within itself.

He knew he was near when he saw some wild animals lying in the ground lifelessly, with an injury that could only be caused by a sharp object... sword? No, longer than that... he knew a few person who could use the most dangerous weapon ever wield, but of course, whoever the person who did this to the animal, it's not them.

This 'person' or 'creature' was clearly not human. Or not anymore.

As he arrived in an open field, where even more dead animals lying around, he saw a girl in the center of circle of death, a massive scythe with dark colors in her hands. He can't really describe her appearance for she was rather far away from him, and he doesn't want to risk being attacked by her—

 _I should report this to the Guild—_

As he turned around, he felt the dark presence once again, this time far stronger than before. A shadow falls upon him, along with some pleasant scent he can't quite enjoy... because he felt something cold and sharp pressed to his neck.

"I'm... hungry..." a sultry voice whispered in his ear. "... need... more... soul..."

In that moment, Rizuki knew he was fucked.

* * *

 **(Ending Song : Danzai no Hana ~Guilty Sky~ by Kosaka Riyu)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and we hope you readers still enjoyed this story.**

 **Oh yeah, if you don't mind, please check my beta's story** **(Mugen no Tenma) Jaune Arc Story : Game of The Wizard** **, especially if you readers is a fan of RWBY and wanted Jaune as the** **M** **ain Character** **, this story is for you, readers, I recommend it... also, his other story,** **Descendant of Grimmbane.**

 **And please check my profile for the vote, if you haven't voted yet, please check it out if you got the time.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading our story.**

 **Supreme Evil King out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Supreme Evil King in,**

 **Yo** **, I'm back with new chapter. I'm not dead, and I'm thanking you, all the reviewers, and also you guys who had favorited and followed this story.** **And I'm sorry for updating so late, I was distracted by Fate/Grand Order, the US version. That game stressed me out and I was frustrated.**

 **And there's also Fate/Extella. I'm also distracted by that game.**

 **I'll answer the reviews.**

 **Yoga Pratama : T** **hank you for still reading this story, and I hope you still liking this story. For the Kamen Rider story, sorry, for now it's in hiatus. I just had a little time and I'm only focused to continue this story.**

 **Blazblue Empire : Just like I said in previous chapter, I can add them as a cameo, well except Eltnum who I might add to Rizuki's harem.**

 **That all for the review answers** **.**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

 **(Opening Song : Asterisk by Orange Range)**

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

' _Damn, my bad luck is at it again._ _'_

Now Rizuki was in life or death situation. Just one mistake, and he can say goodbye to his life... because currently there is an insanely large scythe, its edge pointing at his throat, held casually by the strange girl he saw earlier.

She wear purple hooded robe with blue jewels and a skull shaped accessories on the middle of her chest. On her robe there is an eyes symbol. Her hair is red and have a blue eyes. Looking at the reflection of the girl on the scythe, Rizuki can't help but blush. It was shameful, but really, he can't do anything about that...

The girl's robe was so flimsy and revealing so many parts of her body, a body that was curvaceous and beautiful in many way... in short, an ideal body for a woman.

 _Damn, that's a big pair of b—no, focus Rizuki. Not the time._

Now that he think about it, why he always had to deal with women nowadays? And all of them ends in various problems. First off, his life was saved by his goddess, then met with Shatoyan in the invasion, called forth a spirit of a knightly woman, then a mission together with his goddess. What's next? Another invasion from Endbringer and he meets with another girl, who happens to be their member? Or go on a date with the [Goddess] of Planeptune?

Or worse, he would meet the Endbringer's leader, who also happens to be a girl? Pfft, not likely. _As if that would happen_ , he thought. What are the chances of that happening? There's... like, a one in a million chance of that happening to him. Impossible.

However, as of now, he must find a way to get away from this strange girl, quick, or he'll get himself killed. Unknowingly to him, the tribal tattoo on the back of his hand glowed brightly for a second as [The Power of Soul Linker] beckoned him to escape before things got awry. Only, the problem is... how is he going to do that?

Few moments later, as he simulated many ways to escape from the literal scythe of death, the strange red-haired girl opened her mouth to talk, which was unexpected.

"Something... is strange. You are strange." She spoke. "Something about you... is wrong."

Rizuki furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" Rizuki asked, puzzled.

"Soul. Your soul."

"What about it?"

"You are... one of the living. You're alive... but your soul is hollow. Empty." The girl said, her voice almost a whisper to Rizuki's ears. "I have never seen any soul like you... a living creature with empty soul. You. What are you?"

He was honestly surprised by the girl's question, because what she said is somewhat makes sense for him. For him, there's practically nothing to live his life. Power? He doesn't need it. Wealth? He doesn't need it. Fame? He doesn't need it either. Those worldly desire was nothing to him, as he has given up on life since long, long time ago.

However, to cover that void inside him, he puts on a mask so that nobody would question him about his emptiness. Why? Because he promised something with his missing brother and has to fulfill it before he can die. Basically, waiting for his brother to return home was as good as waiting for his own demise. He has to live, to survive, until his brother returns.

He frowned at that thought, but in the same time, it brought up a sudden ache in his heart... no, his soul. The red-haired girl behind him... her soul felt so similar to himself, so empty that his soul sympathizes with it. [The Power of Soul Linker] allowed him to sense it.

Although the cause of nothingness of their soul was different, still... he can't help but ask.

"Then I can say the same to you. Why is your soul feels empty too?" He asked.

If he could see the girl's expression he would see a genuinely surprised face, but he can't, so he took an opportunity to push her back with his elbow, turning around, and jumped away from her before she can do anything. He suspects that the girl would be angered, but...

Her expression was as empty as her soul.

Now that he look at her face again, she was so inhumanly beautiful. It was strange, it felt the same as the divine beauty that the [Goddesses of Gamindustri] all possessed, minus their positive energy that always emanated from their entire being. This one was different...

Her blue eyes reflected nothing. Empty. A gaping void that was ready to devour anything.

"You are... interesting. Not just your... soul." The red-haired girl said. "But I'm... curious. A living creature... with empty soul. I wonder... how your soul would taste."

She pounced forward, rearing her scythe and struck at him with undoubtedly powerful swing to the side. In response, Rizuki reflexively ducked and took off his right glove.

" **Soul Link**!"

In an instant, Rizuki transformed into his [Soul Linker] form. Ignoring the surprise from the red-haired girl, he quickly took out his Twin Blade. His first pair was broken in his mission with Black Heart, but he still had another pair ready. Quickly, he used [Reinforcement] to enhance them.

Normally, he could only use [Reinforcement] twice a day, but with the power as the [Soul Linker] he can use them without tiring himself... too much. He was already tired from the mission, and judging from his lingering dizziness from the venom of [Deathstalker], he still hasn't fully recovered.

Even with his power as the [Soul Linker], the odds are still against him.

Wasting no time, Rizuki attacked the girl, swung one of his blades, only to be blocked easily. Unfortunately, even after being [Reinforced], the blade shattered on contact with the scythe. Capitalizing on his surprise, the girl countered with a downward swing, which Rizuki was able to parry with his other blade... only to shatter it to pieces.

Unarmed, he quickly backed away for a good distance. For some reason, Rizuki felt his hands shiver. Is is fear? Or some excitement because he was fighting such a frighteningly powerful enemy? His priority was to escape without being followed by that girl, or lure her to the town, where he has the advantage in numbers. If he has some extra hands to fight...

 _But there's no choice for now. Too risky, I have to fight her alone and win somehow._

Manifesting his power, he created an [Aurora Sword] and once again charged at her, swung his sword in a diagonal arc... only to be parried again. His [Aurora Sword] flickered in his hand and vanished on contact, as if absorbed by something. This shocked him greatly, and for this carelessness, the red-haired girl punished him with a chain of relentless attacks.

At first, he still can see her movement and he was still able to dodge her attacks. However, slowly but sure, her speed increases to the point that he can't see when she moves and gives him extra difficulty to dodge, he can't even fight back. He moved away from a downward swing, which left the scythe on the ground, stuck.

 _Chance—!_

Manifesting another [Aurora Sword], Rizuki charged at the girl to capitalize at the chance. But to his surprise, the mysterious red-haired girl extends her hand, which was engulfed by some kind of black aura, and took a hold on his chest, grabbing it with her sharp nails.

"Ack!"

He growled in pain, feeling that something was being sucked strongly by something, and it it was not pleasant... it hurts badly and he can't do anything to prevent it. Fortunately, after a few seconds, the red-haired girl narrowed her empty eyes and quickly pushed him away.

But unfortunately, her push was very strong and it was enough to make him collide with a tree—which cracked—and brought him to his knees. He tries to stand, but he felt powerless and so much pain, and all his fatigue from his mission before this coming back to him.

While the red-haired girl took a whiff of her hand, the hand that was previously grabbed Rizuki, her flat expression cracked a bit. As if...

As if she found something new and interesting. Just like a curious children that just found a new toy to play with.

"What have you done to me?" Rizuki asked, still struggling to stand.

"I tried to... eat. Eat your... soul."

"What?!"

The girl ignored him.

"This was... unexpected. Your scent was... unique. I have never felt something like... this." She said, still staring at her hand. "Normal human can only lasts five seconds... I've proved it. But you can last about twenty second... why?"

The red-haired girl looked at him, her brows raised.

"I don't feel like exactly telling you." Rizuki replied. "And I can ask you the same. Why?"

"Why... what?"

The girl tilted her head to the side, a gesture which Rizuki would appreciate as 'cute' if it's not for the dangerous situation at hand.

"Why... why didn't you just finish me just like you finished the others?" Rizuki asked. "Don't you want to... I don't know, eat my soul?"

At this, the girl's face shifted into something akin to irritation.

"I want to... but I can't. It's... annoying."

"What do you mean?"

"Something... something stops me. Something inside you... it doesn't want me to... eat you."

"... you lost me. Can you elaborate?"

He has no idea what are she talking about. Is she talking about the [Power of Soul Linker]? Doesn't matter, if he can stall for time, then he will talk as much as he needed to.

"... can't. I don't... understand either. You are... strange. What are... you?"

"Hmm, actually, I don't know what I am either." Rizuki shook his head. "But if—"

"In that case... I'll find out by... eating you."

Apparently, that was a wrong answer. The girl suddenly decided to attack him again, to his horror. As he danced around her attacks, narrowly dodging the deadly scythe just by inches. He doesn't know what to do, he wasn't strong enough to fight her, so he—

"Can you—can you stop attacking me?!" He shouted, as he dodged another swing.

"No... I'm hungry... I need to eat soul. Your soul."

"Can you eat something—something else than a soul? Like, Sushi, Ramen, Onigiri?"

Silence for a moment.

"No." The girl said flatly.

She continued on attacking Rizuki... who can only cringe at his epic failure.

 _Gaaah, my rotten luck!_

What can he do? Taking a thousand steps to get away from the girl, of course.

The assault goes on and on, her scythe swings at him non-stop. Rizuki tries to make another attempt, creating [Aurora Claws] and [Aurora Hammer]... only to be disappointed as the materialized weapons vanished on contact with the scythe. He also tried [Aurora Shield] to block her attack, but it was in vain.

Nothing seemed to work... so he ran away. As far as possible from the city.

 _Ahh, goddess, what is it with my misfortune?! Is my misfortune really amusing?!_

Back then, he was always unlucky about nearly anything. And somehow always causing some sort of misunderstanding to anyone who saw his misfortune, and they always said that his little bad luck was amusing... But this has just escalated to a whole different level... did his bad luck just level up? Did the universe add his troubles just for shits and giggles?

 _This is getting nowhere..._

Sighing, he tried to focus on saving his own skin... or fighting the red-haired girl. And as always, if he had decided to focus, his red eyes begun to dull, devoid of all emotion. The lifeless eyes stared back at the girl's similarly empty eyes. The girl was surprised... is she seeing what she thought she saw on his eyes?

Or is that simply her imagination? No matter, she'll just had to find out by herself.

Faster than he did before, Rizuki made an [Aurora Sword] to deflect her scythe, although it was reduced to nothing instantly, it was enough to give him some time to keep his distance. Rizuki keeps making various kinds of weapons with his Aurora, albeit it meant literally nothing before the girl, who devours all those energy weapons with the swing of her scythe.

Unknowingly to him, the red-haired girl clenched her hand behind her body as she swung her scythe with one hand, gathering black aura on her fist. As Rizuki deflected one strike from her scythe, she lashed out with the hand, hitting him in the chest and blew him away.

"Playtime's over..." She said flatly. "... just give up."

Rizuki clenched his teeth. If this wasn't a fight to decide that he would survive or die, then he surely wouldn't mind to give up. However, in this situation, he can't just give up without a fight. He thought that if he used his Aurora, he would find some sort of weakness on the girl... but he was wrong. As long as he can't block her scythe for longer than a second, it would be impossible.

 _I can't allow myself to lose here. If it's only me dying, that's no problem... but if I let her loose, she'll kill the others... There's no way I'd let that happen!_

The girl keeps attacking Rizuki, who tries his best to block with his Aurora, although it was pointless... he can't even do anything beyond blocking, and even that wasn't enough. He can't do anything else since he has no other weapons to fight her—

 _Wait._ _Weapons?_

He narrowed his eyes, realization slowly burning in his mind.

 _That's it! I need a weapon to keep up with her, a strong weapon which is... the very same weapon that she held. If only I focused on [Projection] training with Aniki back then..._

He ducked under an attack, making the scythe stuck on a tree. Unconsciously, he touched the edge of the scythe. Normally it would harm him, but his hand was engulfed in his own Aurora, which provides protection. As he let go of the scythe, he saw a vision.

No, not a vision. A memory where he was training with his brother. He saw his brother do a [Projection], using it as well he did [Reinforcement], and taught him how to it. Back then, he couldn't remember anything that his brother had said, but now he could... somehow.

 _Remember, Rizuki. Now I will teach you [Reinforcement] first, because it will be needed for the next level, [Projection]. This level of technique is very difficult, and our family is the only ones capable to do it successfully. [Projection] has seven levels, consisting of..._

Now he remembered how to do [Projection] and why he always failed to do it. He never followed those seven steps, making the things he wants to project only consisting on its outer shells, a hollow object. Rizuki made another [Aurora Sword], his last hope to survive.

And this is his only hope to make a successful [Projection].

The first phase...

Judging the concept of creation...

Rizuki charged at her with all the speed he can muster. The girl thought it was another futile attempt, attacking with same tactic over and over again... but she was shocked when Rizuki stopped right before her, ducking under her attack, and touched her scythe.

Same as before, his Aurora protected him from any dangerous effect from making a contact with the scythe. And a simple touch was enough for Rizuki to analyze the scythe, before he backed down.

 **It is a demonic scythe, born from its wielder's desire to fill the void in her soul.**

 _It is designed to consume any soul it reap, absorb it into the wielder's very soul._

The second phase...

Hypothesizing the basic structure...

After making another [Aurora Sword], Rizuki pounces back at her, letting her deflect his attack and launch a counter attack on purpose. He let out a smirk when he managed to dodge her attack, albeit narrowly.

 **A one-handed scythe, designed to strike enemies down with one swift, fatal blow.**

 _Its basic shape resembled a regular scythe, yet enormous in size and dangerous to wield._

The third phase...

Duplicating the Composite materials...

Rizuki keeps dodging because the red-haired girl never let up on her assault, never let him to fight back. He somehow managed to dodge all her attacks, plus her sudden punch. He realized he was getting used to her attack patterns, but not before the scythe struck another tree... which was perfectly cut down.

 **It was not forged by human hands and composed entirely by otherworldly metal.**

 _The wielder's empty soul served as its core to consume everything it touches._

The fourth phase...

Imitating the Production Process...

He tries to keep his distance from the girl's reach to no avail, since the red-haired girl always managed to catch up to him. He let his instincts take over to dodge the impending death, as his eyes was focused on the abnormally huge scythe. He has to analyze it...

 **This scythe was never made by anyone's hand. It had been born from its wielder's soul.**

 _Created by the accumulation of despair, emptiness, and hunger of a solitary heart._

Then, the fifth phase...

Symphatizing with the experience of its growth...

Rizuki keeps on dodging, dodging and dodging until finally he can make a good distance from her, making an [Aurora Scythe], before charging at the girl. This time, he directed his attack not at the girl, but at her scythe.

The girl countered with her own scythe, which shattered Rizuki's scythe on first contact... but he wasn't done. He keeps making [Aurora Scythe] and relentlessly attacked the girl.

 **For many ages this scythe had preserved its shape, never once changed.**

 _Only one wielder it acknowledges as its master, and the only one had wielded it_

He's almost done. The sixth phase...

Reproducing the accumulated years...

He felt some sort of connection between the girl and the scythe, something special that he cannot fully understand... he cannot grasp the full understanding of their connection, but he now knew enough. It's...

 **The scythe had began to accompany its sole wielder since it was born.**

 _It was almost as old as its wielder, its age reaching back for millenias._

This is it. The last step, the seventh phase.

Excelling every manufacturing process...

Now that he has done the previous six steps, he can guess the girl's scythe good enough. He just had to make a good distance before he can finish the process. As he backed away from the red-haired girl, he heard a voice... he doesn't know if it was the [Power of Soul Linker] or anything, but somehow... he... knows.

 **Its name is Burial Scythe, and it would preserve its wielder's life by devouring the life that had exiled her, absorbed their essence into her own.**

 _It stands ready to devour any living soul, to bring the oblivion of Void upon her prey. Though only appeared in few unnoticeable occasion, all who live for more than a few centuries know the wielder's name as..._ _Ragsmuena,_ _The Death Goddess._

Then he grinned. He's already done with the process to make a successful [Projection]. This is also his last gamble, because if he fails on this one... goddess knows what would happen to him. If this works, then... maybe he can survive.

 _Here goes_ _!_

" **Imprint…On!** "

Then, a bluish-green light envelops Rizuki's hand. His eyes widened and he screamed as he felt unbearable pain. His hands shook uncontrollably, his biceps trembling in pain. The girl, seeing the strange light emanating from the boy's body, decided to end this battle. Her scythe poised to deal a final blow, to slay her prey with a single swing...

As the girl draws near, Rizuki extends his hand, which exuded the same bluish-green light, this time forming some sort of weapon. The girl swung her scythe, but Rizuki parried it with the weapon he just projected, their weapons clashing repeatedly and sending sparks everywhere.

In the end, Rizuki pushed her back and this time she's the one who had to keep her distance. Even so, although she was genuinely surprised, few moments later she was back on her neutral expression, staring at Rizuki blankly.

"This was... unexpected." She said. "You can use... the same weapon... as me."

"I didn't expect this either." Rizuki replied.

He put a tough act, but actually his body was refusing to move, and his hands were shaking. He can only grasp his projected scythe tightly in his grip, hoping that the weapon wouldn't fall.

"... how?"

"That was a simple gamble... and I was lucky."

"You have an... interesting ability."

"I could honestly say the same about you. You have a very powerful and terrifying ability." Rizuki said. "But that was to be expected from you, Ragsmuena... the [Death Goddess]."

The now named Ragsmuena narrowed her eyes. The grip on her scythe tightened.

"You know... my name."

"Let's just say my power tell me something about you."

"... tell me how."

"I don't want to."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell. Me."

"Nope."

They both looked at each other stubbornly. It would look very cute, if only they both doesn't have an enormous-sized scythe in their hand. Even the so-called [Death Goddess] was pouting, if the slight crease on her brows and lips can be called that.

"You're annoying." She said. "If I kill you, you won't answer..."

"Then don't kill me." Rizuki replied with a deadpan look. "Simple."

"But I'm hungry..."

"Eat something else."

"I can't."

"Haven't you tried anything else?"

The girl was quiet for a moment. Even Rizuki can tell that she's hesitating for some reason.

"... not yet..." She said, with a small voice.

What was that? Why she's getting shy all of a sudden?

"Then I don't see why not." Rizuki smiled. "You can come with me if you want to try. I can cook something for you... I promise it will be good. How about it?"

Can this succeed? If he can make her stop without fighting, then it really worth trying. If he can do it without hurting her, then he would gladly do so.

"... sorry..."

 _What?_

He blinked at the red-haired girl.

"... I can't."

She vanished without a trace, and a second later, she was right in front of him. Her scythe raised, ready to slice him in half. He has to dodge her incoming attack, but he can't even move right now! His body was not ready for his sudden [Projection], and this was the price.

He was paralyzed. He can't do anything to prevent the death from taking his life... so at least, he must be prepared to die—

" _Invisible Air!_ "

Just as Ragsmuena closes in, the scythe almost reached Rizuki, she was blown away for a good distance by an unknown pressure. Rizuki felt it too, the wind-like pressure bursting from behind him... and all of a sudden, Arturia and Shatoyan was already beside him.

"Are you alright, Rizuki?"

"Are you hurt, Master?"

He was glad Arturia and Shatoyan made it just in time to save him, but also he was curious as to why those girls knew he was here. Because he was sure he didn't tell anything to them, aside that he had a mission in the Guild today. There's no way they could tell where he was.

"I'm fine. It's just... I had a problem. Thank you for saving—"

"Who are you two? You're... annoying."

Unexpectedly, Ragsmuena is the one interrupting him. She swung her scythe around, now looking somewhat irritated. Her body was emanating black aura, painting the ground as black as the darkness. Seeing that, Arturia and Shatoyan sent an inquisitive glare... to Rizuki.

"Who is this girl?"

"She was dangerous, Master. Who is she?"

"Um, this is complicated—"

"I just want to taste him..."

First, Rizuki thought it would be easy to explain the situation to them, however, came Ragsmuena's flat reply and it made everything worse for him.

"What does that mean?!"

"Master, I thought you were better than this."

Their glare was increased in intensity, one hundred percent. Rizuki blinked in confusion, speechless. What are they saying...? Maybe they just misunderstood Ragsmuena's words somehow. What are they thinking... no, Rizuki doesn't want to know actually.

"She wants to eat my soul, and I don't know what you're saying, Arturia. Don't assume things, and... don't look at me like that, you two."

"... I suppose... I apologize."

"Sorry! ... I guess."

They didn't seem to believe in his words, but as Ragsmuena readied her scythe again and solely attacked Rizuki, Arturia stepped in and blocked the reaper's scythe with her blade. For some reason, Ragsmuena's scythe can't absorb the energy from Arturia's blade. Sword and scythe clashing against each other, sending sparks all over the ground.

While they were busy fighting against each other, Shatoyan materialized her bow and gathered her energy in it. She formed the energy into a green arrow—which was crackling with electrical current—and aimed it right at Ragsmuena's direction.

"Arturia, move!"

Having heard her cue to get away, Arturia backed away from the reaper and Shatoyan's aim.

"Shining Shooter!"

Shatoyan shot her arrow of light and lightning, which launched so fast from her bow that Ragsmuena didn't have time to dodge... but that doesn't mean she can't block it. Her scythe collided with the arrow, causing an explosion that kicks the dust and smoke around her.

Silence ensued for a moment. Then a small chuckle echoed from behind the smoke, and even after it cleared up, they were surprised. The girl was uninjured, not even a scratch. Even so, Ragsmuena slowly raised her hand and pointed at Rizuki.

"I'll retreat for now..." She said. "But... next time we meet, I'll eat your soul... definitely."

Then the red-haired girl was enveloped by black aura and vanished into thin air.

Rizuki fell to his knees, his hands touching the ground shakily. The projected scythe slowly disperses into small particles, which eventually vanished too. Then, after making sure that there is no more threat around, Arturia faced Rizuki to take a look after him.

"Are you alright, Master... I mean, Rizuki?" She asked. "I'm glad we made it in time."

"Yeah, I'm fine Arturia. Speaking of which... how did you two know I'm here?"

"It's... in fact, I don't know, it's simply a feeling that you were in danger, and that feeling led me here." Arturia stated. "I apologize, I can't explain this either."

"Maybe it was the form of connection between [Soul Linker] and the spirit he called upon." Shatoyan gave her two cents. "More importantly, Rizuki, who is that girl, do you know her, why you had her weapon, and why that weapon disappeared just now?"

Rizuki flinched a bit at the barrage of questions.

"I don't actually know who she is, I just came here because the [Power of Soul Linker] sensed something abnormal and I followed it... then I was attacked, and... you know the rest. As for the weapon, that was my [Projection]."

"I don't know you were capable of using [Projection], Rizuki." Arturia said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it. But before this, what I can do is creating the outer shell and it was empty inside... this is my first successful [Projection]. Before this, Aniki... sorry, my brother, told me to just focus on [Reinforcement]."

"I see... I understood."

Silence for a moment.

"Well, that was a thing..." Shatoyan sighed. "How if we go back now?"

"Yeah, but before that, I have to report to the Guildmaster. I haven't visited the Guild yet, thanks to that reaper girl."

Just as he stood back and ready to go, suddenly he felt a piercing pain in his entire body, he was paralyzed for a moment and he stumbled over the ground... he almost fell on his face, but thankfully Arturia caught him before it could happen. That was close.

Arturia observed Rizuki with a worried expression. She was aware that something is wrong with her Master, but since she doesn't know how Rizuki fares against the reaper girl and his condition in his mission, she just watched him without saying anything. She helped him stand and let him go.

"Rizuki..."

"I'm fine. You two should head back to my home now."

"But we can't leave you in this condition. I'll accompany you, Master."

"No, it's fine, just..."

"What she said is true, Rizuki. You worried us. We'll go with you, whether you like it or not." Shatoyan added. "No argument."

"But we can't take any risk, Shatoyan. After all, this won't take long." Rizuki said quickly. "I'll just report to the Guild and take my rewards... this is nothing to worry about, you two should just..."

But the girls just stared at Rizuki, saying nothing with their expression as blank as a sheet of paper. For some reason, it scares Rizuki and sent chills over his spine. He tried to say something to them, but...

"Shatoyan…Arturia…"

They were still staring with blank expression and sharp eyes. This doesn't make anything better for Rizuki, it made him more afraid than before. They were just staring, why they can look so scary all of a sudden? As if he could see some mysterious creature from behind their them, ready to attack him any time.

Seriously, girls nowadays. He couldn't understand them.

"O—okay, you two can come with me." Rizuki said, finally relented.

He felt like Shatoyan and Arturia won't accept 'no' as an answer from him this time, and there is nothing he can do about that... but something is bothering him.

"Good, that's what we want to hear."

"But Shatoyan, Black Heart has already seen your face, I afraid that she would recognize you if we go to the Guild together. How we are going to do this—"

Shatoyan held up one finger to stop him from rambling.

"Don't worry, I have something for that."

She smiled and begun to chant something that sounds like a mantra of a foreign language, causing a veil of light to envelop her body, so bright that Rizuki and Arturia have to close their eyes shut to avoid being blinded... and then...

When the bright light fades away, they opened their eyes... only to be genuinely surprised to see Shatoyan in an entirely new appearance. Her formerly green hair has become blond, which she tied into a ponytail, her pale skin now slightly tanned, and her eyes blood red.

"How about this? Nobody would recognize me if I change my appearance like this." She said, looks satisfied to see the baffled looks in Rizuki and Arturia's eyes. "Problem solved, right?"

"How..." Rizuki said, eyes still wide. "... how did you do that? To drastically change your looks like that?"

"This is another ability of my [Will] of Light, [Delusory Reflection]. I can conceal my true form with light manipulation, although I can only maintain it until my energy runs out. Don't worry, I still have much energy left, so I can look like this... for a few hours at best."

Rizuki only nodded dumbly to see Shatoyan's new appearance, he didn't know if Shatoyan had this kind of ability... this was useful, and she—

"Well, you certainly look _younger_ now..."

He unconsciously said that, and instantly regretted it. He just said a taboo that he promised that he would never say... which prompted Shatoyan to get a grip on his collar and shook him repeatedly, like a milkshake.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BRING UP MY AGE. _MY_ _AGE_... DOESN'T... MATTER!"

Shatoyan just keep shaking him until his eyes was spinning in his head, spiralling in dizziness. Arturia wants to stop her but for some reason she felt that she shouldn't. Shatoyan needs a few good minutes until she eventually calms down.

"I'd prefer that we don't talk about this anymore."

"O—okay. I'm sorry."

Rizuki feels dizzy and nauseous now, even though it only lasts a few moments. He wish he held himself talk about Shatoyan's age since it was obvious that Shatoyan had something of a complex about her age. Whatever the cause, he won't allow himself to bring it up again.

But, more importantly, it turned out that Shatoyan can disguise her appearance... maybe it's fine to let her come with him. He suppose that's no problem. Also, no one had met Arturia yet and they obviously don't know if she was a spirit whom he called upon. No problem.

Although he actually doesn't want them to come with him but fate says otherwise. It seems that his misfortune would follow him, no matter what and where.

* * *

 **(Lastation Guild)**

Moments later...

Rizuki left Shatoyan and Arturia outside the Guild building since he was worried and sure that it would make another misunderstanding with his little 'lucky' moment. Judging from how his Guild members usually behave (except the Top Ten), it would surely end in chaos.

Nevermind that, ever since he entered the Guild building the atmosphere was so different than usual. Normally, the Guild members would be mocking, glaring and doing many sort of unpleasant thing for him. This time, the Guild members were whispering under their breath, and some things were not in their proper place... as example:

What's a broken table doing over there?

He shook his head and approached Almo's counter as usual.

"Hey, Almo."

She was doing something that looks like a Guild's paperwork at the moment, and she was so focused on it that she didn't take her eyes off it for a second.

"Oh, you're back Rizuki, thank you for your hard work..." And she looks up. "W—wait a second, you look horrible!"

At Almo's horrified expression, Rizuki touched his own face and examined his body... but nothing felt out of place...

"Really? I'm still in one piece, I'm perfectly fine..."

"It's not that! You're pale!"

"Oh, about that... I'm just tired. Really tired. The mission was so hard..."

"Then get some rest!"

"Well, I guess I must... but I have to report my mission to Guildmaster Ozpin first."

"... should I accompany you there?" Almo offered worriedly. "You looked like you're going to fall anytime soon..."

"Thanks, but it's fine." Rizuki smiled politely. "Guildmaster wants me to go to his office alone, after all. He's not going to be happy if I bring anyone else..."

He saw a frown on Almo's face and quickly followed with his question, the thing that had bothered him ever since he stepped inside this building. He'd prefer that nobody ask him about his mission, or why he felt so terrible... yes, something wasn't right about his body, but he's not going to tell anyone.

"... more importantly, what's going on here? Why is everybody so silent?"

Almo looks like she want to talk about Rizuki's weird condition more, but after seeing the young man's attempt to steer out from that particular topic, she sighed and relented.

"Actually... quite a few things happened. First off, one of our Guild member has been killed by someone."

At this, Rizuki'eyes narrowed.

"Who's the killer?"

"We don't know yet, but the witness said that the killer was a girl..."

Something stirs in Rizuki's brain. The red-haired girl he fought before—Ragsmuena—is she the killer? Maybe she had killed his fellow Guild member before she met Rizuki. No, it was possible that the killer was from that group he fought before that—The Endbringer— and he felt that Ragsmuena had no connection with them. He knew that, somehow.

He shook his head, and turned at the damage in the Guild's lobby.

"Then... what's that damage? Why is the table broken?"

"Oh, yeah... you remind me, there is two members from the Planeptune Guild, they came here to deliver something for Black Heart-sama... and they said that they were your friends."

Rizuki looks at the broken table once again, and he knew who would do that.

"One of them... is he a young man with red hoodie, blonde hair and a scary face?"

"Yeah, that's him. Is he really your friend?"

Rizuki can only facepalm.

"Yes, he is. The other one... is it a girl, red cloak, almost red hair?"

Almo just nodded, baffled at the accurate description of Rizuki's 'friend'.

"Yep, they are really my friend... I made friends with them when I was on my mission in Planeptune. They really are siblings, by the way. The man with scary face, Yin Branwen, was the brother, and the girl was the sister, Ruby Rose."

"Hmm..." Almo frowned again, but Rizuki missed it. "I see..."

"Did the trouble happens because someone tries to harass the sister?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that's definitely them." Rizuki nodded. "Yin's pretty protective for his baby sister. No wonder if something would break if someone tries to—"

"Rizuki." Almo cut him off.

"... yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me before that you have friends outside Lastation?"

"Because... um, because you never asked."

Almo was pouting, he realized. When she stares at him, he could remember the same stare he got from Shatoyan and Arturia... why the girls have the capability of being so unfairly cute and scary at the same time?

He doesn't know what to do or say, so he just shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to report my mission to the Guildmaster."

"Fine, alright... but I _hope_ you would tell me if something happened next time. Whether it's bad or good, I don't care... you have to tell me, you understand? I'll listen to you."

"O... okay, I understand. See you later."

"Yes, see you later, Mr. Hardworker."

He nodded nervously and turned away from her, walking towards the Guild's elevator. He felt something different from Almo's behaviour, something about her was off... not that it was wrong, she was worried about him. It makes him happy, but...

The way she spoke to him, as if he was more than a friend. He... wasn't worthy of that.

She was beautiful in her own way, one of the few people that would never mock him, and always on his side. Again, he was happy to have someone care for him, but in the same time, he felt that he wasn't worthy... he was a distorted being, hollow and empty.

To love someone is just something akin to a dream for him.

* * *

 **(Guildmaster's Office)**

Rizuki entered the Guildmaster's Office.

He saw Ozpin sitting in his usual seat behind the table, sipping a glass of coffee and a hand on his cane like usual. Seeing that a guest have arrived, the Guildmaster politely gestured at him to sit down and give him the mission report.

"How about the mission, Mr. Narukami?"

"It was successful, Guildmaster."

Rizuki handed the mission paper that he received from Noire, a proof that the mission has been completed successfully. Ozpin examined the paper briefly and smiled at Noire's seal of approval for Rizuki. He was expecting him to just ask for his reward and then leave, but...

Instead, he explained in detail why the Guild members who had been sent to Toh-Kiden Cave never came back. That they had been fallen victim to a hundred-years old Death Stalker, without exception. A strong species of [Creature of The Grimm].

He also mentioned about the moment when Black Heart's power suddenly disappeared for some reason. The young man doesn't seem to know the cause, but Ozpin was aware that it would appear to be the [Anti-Crystal]... he didn't say anything about that to Rizuki, though.

Maybe it was something else... a hypothetical deduction, so he may be wrong.

"I see... thank you for your thorough report, Mr. Narukami."

"Your welcome, Guildmaster. Speaking of which, I want to ask you something..."

"Ask ahead, Mr. Narukami."

"I've heard something about... the mysterious murder of our Guild member. I heard that some unknown assailant was the killer... is that true?"

"You're right, Mr. Narukami. We haven't know anything about the killer, who he or she is, or the reason why he or she killed our Guild member. What we already know as of now was... the murder took place in the forest. I have some suspicion, however..."

Forest. This made Rizuki more convinced that his suspicions were right. Ozpin caught his thoughtful expression and made it known.

"Do you know something about that, Mr. Narukami?"

"Yes, Guildmaster. Just before I came here, I met a girl that I have never seen before... and her power was dangerous. It might be... that she was the killer."

Hearing the young man's words, Ozpin leaned forward in interest, maybe he can fit something from what the young man would say with his own deduction.

"Go on."

Rizuki told him about his fight against Ragsmuena, while hiding the fact that he was the [Soul Linker] (and he's also hiding Ragsmuena's identity)... and he was glad that Ozpin didn't notice his lie. Hopefully.

Meanwhile, from Rizuki's story, Ozpin was convinced that his own suspicion was right... this was an important matter that should be further discussed with the other Guildmaster.

"Thank you for your information, Mr. Narukami. Now I am fully aware of who had been killing our Guild member, and her identity." Ozpin leaned back.

 _Does he really know?But..._ Rizuki thought.

"If I may ask, who is that, Guildmaster?"

"Unfortunately, it was [Top-Secret], Mr. Narukami. I can't tell you." Ozpin shook his head sadly. "I have to discuss it with the other Guildmasters. This is a matter that should be kept secret until we had another clue in hand. I hope you won't tell anyone else about this."

"... I understand, Guildmaster."

Yes, he really understood the Guildmaster's words.

Ragsmuena was so terrifyingly powerful, and if it wasn't for the use of [Power of The Soul Linker] he probably wouldn't last long against her and die. Ozpin then gave the mission reward to Rizuki, who widened his eyes as he saw the amount he received... it was more than the promised amount.

"Guildmaster, this is..."

"Think of this as an additional reward for your information. Please accept it."

Rizuki can't believe it... internally, he was crying in gratitude... his Guildmaster was such a good man. Unknowingly to him, the reason Ozpin gave him more than he promised he would was to bring some amusement... to _himself_. And also because he pitied him a little.

Just as the young man leaned forward to take his reward, the paralyzing pain was back for a second, causing him to suddenly drop the money. The sudden situation didn't escape Ozpin. Seeing his pained expression, he suspects that something must be wrong with the young man... just because he saw something like this happened to someone before.

"I'm sorry, Guildmaster. I was tired." Rizuki said, after picking up his reward on the floor.

"It's fine, Mr. Narukami. You should return home and rest up." Ozpin nodded. "I'm sure your new... housemates were waiting outside this building. You shouldn't keep them waiting."

Rizuki nodded back, while thinking...

 _How did he know that? Is he really a_ _FUCKING WIZARD?_

He shrugged the thought off and left the office quickly.

Ozpin just stared at the elevator that Rizuki just took, steepling his hands together. He shows no surprise as a black-and-red portal appeared before the elevator, and Raven casually stepped out of it.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Of course I did, but I didn't expect him to face the [Death Goddess] and survived."

"Yes, maybe he survived because of his power as the [Soul Linker]... or maybe his charm can attract _any_ kindof girls. Even _that_ kind."

"You sure look happy, Ozpin." The masked woman scoffed. "You're going to sit here and watch his life like a damn soap opera... you sick, bored old man."

"Well, I'd lying if I say I didn't." Ozpin smirked. "And I take your words as a compliment."

Raven sighed in exasperation.

"Let's put your sick amusement aside, Oz." She said. "The enemies has begun to make their moves. They were planning a huge-scale assault on this city."

"Is this the same kind of assault as the attack before this?"

"Yeah, but as I said, the scale is greater than before." Raven nodded. "So you may as well prepare your guardians. There's no doubt that this attack would claim victims... more than before."

His grasp on his cane tightened, and Raven didn't miss this simple gesture.

"I will not let that. Not in my watch." He said, cold determination filled his voice. "... and do you have any information about when exactly they would attack?"

"It's about four or six days ahead, Oz. That's what my source says."

"... I see. Judging from your information, I will prepare accordingly."

Raven nodded and return to her portals, disappeared from sight. While Ozpin begun to contact the other Guildmasters to prepare for the incoming events in the future... as the old saying, an ounce of preparation is better than a pound of cure. And...

"Before that, I have to pay him a visit..."

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Gamindustri)**

A young man was running for his life, a young man with the name of Shinji Matou. One of the members of Endbringer... or in fact, former member, judging from the total failure of his mission. Knowing that his organization have no tolerance on failure, he intends to make a quiet escape from Endbringer... returning to his boss (or former boss now) was as good as digging his own grave, and she would take his new power back. Shinji was not that stupid.

He escaped the headquarters without much fuss since he values his dear life, and that was the first step of his plan to kill the [Soul Linker], take his power for his own and get his hands on the [Moon Goddess] and also that Arturia girl who was summoned by the [Soul Linker]. They would make good trophies for his grand victory. Then...

After that, he will show Lieselotte who's the _real_ boss of Endbringer. That arrogant bitch would know a world of pain and humiliation. She WILL pay for everything she has done.

But unfortunately, someone from Endbringer found out that he was escaping, reported that to the higher-ups, and as result, he was hunted down by the Assassin Units of the group. Lieselotte herself has put high bounty on his head, so it was obvious that the seven strongest members of Endbringer had participated in the manhunt. As he ran away to protect his dear life from those assassins, he can only curse to the heavens.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" He yelled in rage and fear of being killed. "CURSE YOU, SOUL LINKER! THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

He blamed the [Soul Linker] for all his misfortune, because he can't think of anyone else to blame.

"Give it up, Matou!"

"Just accept your fate! Accept your death, in the name of [Fallen Angel of Darkness]!"

Shinji had none of that and didn't listen to any of them, keeps running away to save his life. He literally cares about nothing but to preserve his own life, he would do anything... sadly, ever since his fight against the [Soul Linker] he didn't even get any chance to rest... thus, he can't use his [Will] or the power that Lieselotte had given to him. He was too tired.

He keep running, keep running and keep running until he entered a cave and he runs into someone. A man, who was much older than him.

This man had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He also wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"Watch where you going, brat!" Yelled the man. "What are you doing here, and most importantly, how the hell you can find this place?"

"Sa—save me!"

Before the orange-haired man can ask him more, he felt the many presences of individuals outside his cave... no, his grand headquarters. He suspected that the presences was about seven man with extraordinary combat and killing ability... not the ones to trifle with.

But since he's a true gentleman, he has to properly greet those unwanted guests before they... misbehaved. Yes, that would do for him.

He completely ignored the cowering Shinji and went outside the cave.

"Well, well... what I can do for you, gentlemen?"

He greeted those men in black cloak politely. However, one of the cloaked man scoffed.

"We have no business with you. We just want to settle our matters with the coward who entered that cramped cave of yours..." The man said. "So, get out of our way."

To the cloaked men's surprise, the orange-haired man just pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lightened it up with his lighter, lifting it to his mouth so casually as if he wasn't facing those assassins. Is this man an idiot, or...

"First off... I don't take order from anyone. Secondly, this is not a 'cramped cave', this is my grand headquarters, remember that. Lastly... if you still value your life, you may as well go back now. One step further and you'll regret crossing me, ever."

More scoff from the cloaked men.

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Asked one of Endbringer's Assassin condescendingly.

The orange-haired man merely flicked his fingers.

" _This_ army."

Then, as if hidden by shadows before this, a large group of men in black and red sunglasses scattered into the area, surrounding the area with surprising combat readiness. They were armed with red-edged blades and automatic rifles, all pointed at the cloaked assassins.

"This is..." The cloaked assassin in the front muttered. "You are The Torchfires, the newly formed criminal group in Lowee, are you?"

He directed his question to the orange-haired man, who merely clapped.

"Well, aren't you well-informed, mate." He smirked. "So, what would you guys do now, gentlemen? This is your last chance... don't say I didn't warn you."

The Endbringer Assassins were in doubt. They have quite the disadvantage in number... using their skills, they surely can kill those men in black and their leader, but in cost of getting themselves all killed in process. Not that they feared death, but this isn't worth it.

Their leader won't be pleased to hear that they die just to execute the most arrogant, yet the weakest ex-member of their organization. They would only pledge their lives for the grand scheme of their Supreme Leader, to capture the [Soul Linker]... this pathetic excuse of a man wasn't worth their life at all.

And so they slowly backed down, away from their target that was Shinji Matou, who was still cowering inside the cave like a frightened mouse in its hole. Their leader would fully understand; after all, their lives are to be used for better cause than executing him.

Meanwhile, as he saw the orange-haired man drove the Endbringer Assassins off, begun to plot his plans to take advantage of that man and his mysterious group, to aid him in finding and taking the power of [Soul Linker] and to exact his revenge to his former group. Endbringer has crushed his pride, and when it comes to his pride, he would do anything.

Including lowering himself to the ground and beg.

"Now, brat. You better scram, get out of my sight..." The orange-haired man said, ready to give his men order to dispose of Shinji. "... or do you want to die?"

Shinji threw himself to the ground, prostrating and groveling to him.

"W—wait, please! Allow me to join you!" Shinji shouted, fake tears flowing on his cheeks.

The orange-haired man simply stared at Shinji, falling silent and blinking his eyes for a few times, before burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! You are more fitting to become a circus clown than joining my group! Proposal denied, brat." He finished his words with a flat tone.

"Bu—but please, sir! I beg of you, please let me join you!"

"I already said no, brat. Now piss off before I _really_ want to kill you."

"I—I can give you information! About my former group, Endbringer... and if that wasn't enough, I can show you the power that my former boss has given me!"

The man was slightly interested with the information, but then he realizes that Shinji was still hiding something from him, he's not telling him the full truth. How he found that out, it was easy for a man who immersed himself with crime to see some dishonesty. And he will take this advantage to get the information he wanted.

"Well, I'm not interested."

Shinji begun to lose his wits and he was forced to tell the orange-haired man about the power of [Soul Linker] and also give him the information about the Endbringer... after all, his priority was to survive first, blend into this man's group, then if the man can somehow kill the [Soul Linker], Shinji would kill him first before he can get his hands on the power. This oh-so-fabulous man was not worthy for the great power.

"How about this, then...? What do you know about the [Soul Linker]?"

Now that piqued the orange-haired man's interest. He knows a bit about the history of [Soul Linker], a small bits of information that he managed to hear from all his clients, and of course, the infamous [Story of The Origin] itself. He was also searching for that particular power, to no avail. Until this pathetic brat comes...

He smirked. There's no harm in making this brat one of his underlings. Maybe he can lead him to something big, something great that he himself had never seen before. If he tries to pull a smart move to trick him, well... that's too bad for the brat. Also, if he doesn't need him anymore, he can just get rid of this brat. Easy job, his most trusted can do that swiftly.

"Well, now you got me interested, kid. You're accepted." He nodded. "You'll be one of my men now. Obey my words and you'll survive."

"Of course! I'm grateful, sir. My name is Shinji Matou."

"Name's Roman Torchwick. You better remember that, kid."

It was at this moment that it was born... a new group has joined the hunt of the power of the [Soul Linker]. Its name was...

The Torchfires.

* * *

 **(End** **b** **ringer HQ** **– Throne Room** **)**

Lieselotte sat on her throne, watching the battle between the [Soul Linker] and Shinji from an ability from the [Will] that one of her underlings has, [Solita Vista] or [All-Eyes World].

It was a useful ability, to replay events that her underling has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. In short, the dust of his eye relays his sight and feelings. This underling of hers was useful, not like the one she was watching now...

As expected, Shinji was losing badly because he underestimated his opponents too much. However, on the bright side, she now knows that her experiment was a success and she can grant her power to her most trusted, either from their loyalty or their competency. If that loser can use her power freely like that, how about the others, the ones that was far stronger than him? She has to run another experiment very soon...

Her thought was halted as the seven strongest Assassin of Endbringer gathered and kneeled before her. They were silent... so she assumed they failed to eliminate Shinji somehow.

She won't punish them for failing though. She doesn't know why they failed to kill off that pathetic loser, but she couldn't care less. He was nothing of concern as of now.

"Your task?" She said, almost bored, since she already deduced what happened.

"Pardon our incompetence, Lady [Fallen Angel of Darkness], but we... we have failed to eliminate the target, Shinji Matou, because an unknown group was protecting him. And since we can't afford to waste our life on that loser, we... retreated."

"There is nothing to be pardoned. Instead, you made a right decision to retreat... that was commendable. You would only use your lives to capture [Soul Linker], and nothing more. Now, return to your post... you are dismissed."

"Yes, my lady!" The Assassins said in unison, before turning and left the Throne Room.

Then, a man entered the room. The same man who witnessed when Lieselotte gave a bit of her power to Shinji. This time, the strands of his brown hair was visible as he approached Lieselotte and bowed respectfully to her.

"Lieselotte, the preparation is almost ready. We can attack... around four or six days."

"Excellent." Lieselotte smirked. "Have you chosen the one in charge this time?"

"I have. Unlike Shinji, this chosen commander was hand-picked by myself, and she was one of our best warriors. She is pretty competent, and eager to lead."

"Ah... the one you have chosen... is it 'her'?"

The brown-haired man was silent for a moment.

"Yes. Do you have any objection? Or any additional order?" he asked.

"No, I don't mind. Keep Cifer on watch and inform me if something unusual comes up."

"As you wish. Have a good day, Lieselotte."

"You too, Sosuke."

After the man left her room, Lieselotte was back on the depths of her thought, remembering her underling's words about a group that was protecting Shinji. If she found that particular group hunting for the [Power of Soul Linker], she would not let them have their way.

The Power was hers, hers only. For it was only her purpose in her life. She had to...

She would not have it any other way. She WILL have that power in her hands.

* * *

 **(With Noire in Basilicom Lastation)**

Today was very tiring for Noire, after she parted ways with Rizuki she immediately cleaned herself and then she also worked on several important documents. That's what she used to do, _always_ trying to be the perfect [Goddess] figure. However, today... there is something that was bothering her greatly... a young man named Rizuki Narukami.

Ever since she met him again on the mission today, there's a weird feeling that has bothered her. As if she had met and maybe befriended him before, not to mention how he fought like a trained assassin and also... when he saw an unusual corpse.

First off, he was very calm when he saw the corpse... and then, while he was fighting, it's as if his personality changed from the person who seemed to be very kind to be a very cold no matter the circumstances around him. Like a machine.

And so Noire was trying to find Rizuki's database. Because he is a member of the Guild, then there must be some data about him. She can access the data... it's the special privilege as a [Goddess] who is an area leader... and also for the Guildmaster, the highest rank that one can possibly have in the Guild.

After a few minutes of searching... she finally found the database.

 **Guild Member**

 **ID : 204445013**

 **Name : Rizuki Narukami**

 **Alias : The Worst One (Guildmember self-proclaim)**

 **Rank : ?**

 **Age : 17**

 **Affiliation : Lastasion**

 **Will : ?**

 **Description :**

 **Eyes – Red**

 **Hair – Black, length short.**

 **Attire –** **Usually wearing** **a black mantle with white shirt underneath** **it** **, along with a jeans**. **Plus** **a red scarf around his neck.**

 **Ability :** **Expert in the uses of** **[** **Reinforcement** **]** **and Mercenary-like fighting style.**

 **Action :**

 **Always failed in high-ranked mission. Sometimes successful in completing mid-ranked mission and usually choosing lower-ranked mission on his own. Never had a party in all his mission. Have joined the guild for** **one** **years.**

 **Background : ?**

Noire read up the database... and somehow feel annoyed. As a [Goddess] she should be fair to everyone... but deep inside her heart, she felt very sad for him. And popped the question... does he have any friends? Or another purpose in life, perhaps? She also knew, from their conversation before, that Rizuki had no parents... they have died since long time ago.

But does he have other relatives? Like an older sister or brother. If he does live without any relatives... then how long he has been living alone, without anybody to support him?

Then she saw his nickname [The Worst One], Noire had heard before that there are some members of the Guild who are weak because they do not have [Will] or haven't unlocked them yet, however...

Judging from the ability that she saw today... it's just the opposite. Rizuki does not have [Will], indeed, but the way he fights his enemies and quickly adapts to enemy movements proves that he can cover up his shortcomings with pure skills.

And also... the other thing that bothers her again is that his background is kept secret. Is it a deliberate action... or is this the Guildmaster's doing? That Ozpin? Noire wanted to find an answer but what she got was a lot of questions.

After reading the database over and over and thinking of searching for an answer that she herself knew had no results... then Noire decided to find out for herself and also maybe she could figure out the strange feeling she felt. The more she thinks that way, the more she imagines Rizuki's face, and...

That makes her cheeks blush. Aware of the thoughts running inside her mind, she shook his head vigorously and tries to calm herself.

"Anyway... I'll find out something about him later." She muttered to herself.

* * *

 **(Narukami Residence)**

Rizuki, Shatoyan and Arturia have returned to Narukami Residence.

After Rizuki returns from the Guildmaster's Office he saw many people, especially the men. They were taking weird looks at Shatoyan (who is undercover) and Arturia.

Rizuki can only sigh, because he knows... sooner or later he should take them out.

But he does not expect them to come to the Guild. If they know that Shatoyan and Arturia are his acquaintances... he worries that they both would be ostracized.

As he approached the two of them and said that he had given his report, the three of them immediately left without wasting time. Rizuki knows for sure the men in the Guild would hate him even more because of this. Unknowingly to him, Almo who also saw him put on a sullen expression and jealousy-filled eyes... luckily for her, nobody saw it.

Before returning to his house, Rizuki went on shopping first... to replenish his food supplies. Also he buys a few bento for dinner because he feels too tired to cook. When he's at it, he saw Shatoyan and Arturia taking a look at the other shops...

He knew they were tired of staying low at his house and he was planning to get them both out. All he needs is permission to take a vacation from the Guild and hope that the money he got was enough to buy new clothes for them.

After the three of them arrived at Narukami Residence, Rizuki immediately cleaned himself and warmed up the bento he bought earlier. Rizuki does not care in the slightest about the taste because... as long as it can be eaten, that was enough.

But of course, with Shatoyan and Arturia, between the bento he bought and Rizuki's own cooking they both prefer Rizuki's cooking (And for Arturia's case, she needs more food) but they weren't complaining because of they knew the current condition of Rizuki.

Then after dinner, Rizuki cleans up the table and throws away the bento box to the trash can and tidy up the garbage of leftovers to be disposed of tomorrow.

"Shatoyan, Arturia... you should rest, you two must be very tired for today." He said.

"That's our line, Rizuki." Shatoyan retorted. " _You_ must be very tired for today. You've went through so many things today. Compared to that, we're pretty good."

"What Shatoyan said was right, Rizuki." Arturia added. "You should rest up for now... I am concerned about your condition, Master."

"Hey, I'm alright. It's totally fine."

"Please don't hesitate to let me or Shatoyan know if something feels wrong."

"Yeah, of course I'll tell you if I need help. I'll be counting on both of you."

Shatoyan and Arturia looked at each other... and both girls were fully aware that Rizuki was hiding something. But for now they just went along with his words while looking after the situation. While Rizuki had to endure the pain because he did not want to trouble them both.

Rizuki sees Shatoyan and Arturia went into their respective rooms and after making sure they both asleep he sees his left hand trembling... and also his hands feels so heavy as if something was happening inside his body.

He also tried to sleep, but because his hands were still hurt, he could not fall asleep. He also groaned in pain but Rizuki made his voice as low as possible so as not to wake Arturia up.

He doesn't want her to wake up just to see him in his misery.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Rizuki was awoke in the morning and realized that his futon is a bit messy... most likely due to the last night... he knew he was writhing in pain last night. Then he held his left hand ... that seemed to be okay.

"Thank goodness ... the pain is already gone."

Then Rizuki slightly opens the door next to him that shows Arturia's room. He could only smile as he saw Arturia sleeping soundly and was grateful he did not wake her up last night.

"I'm glad I did not wake her up last night."

Then Rizuki closed the door.

"Okay! As my gratitude, I'll make them both breakfast. Delicious breakfast."

When Rizuki tries to stand, suddenly his left leg cannot be moved, causing him to fall and woke Arturia from her sleep.

"Rizuki?" Arturia spoke in her room.

Rizuki was silent for a moment... then he saw his left hand which raises the question of ... is the pain in his left hand moves to his left leg for some reason? Rizuki tried again to move his legs and thankfully it didn't hurt anymore. But he still felt the pain in the left hand.

Rizuki stopped thinking about his pain, he just stood up and went straight to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. He feels fortunate that Ozpin paid him extra more because he uses the extra money to make food today.

This morning, Rizuki made a Morning Set... consisting of toast with butter on top, bacon, omelette egg, and salad. As he took the plate, he accidentally dropped the plate. Rizuki saw that his left hand was still shaking.

"Rizuki, are you alright?" Shatoyan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe my hand's still sore from yesterday."

"Then let me help you." Arturia said.

"But…"

"I insist, Master. Let me help you... I just need to put them in the plates, is that right?"

"Well then... thanks, Arturia."

After Rizuki cleared the broken plate pieces and Arturia had placed the food on the table, the three of them immediately ate breakfast. When Arturia and Shatoyan eat Rizuki's cooking their facial expressions change (Except Shatoyan puts up a neutral face, but feels delighted anyway). It tasted really good, unlike the bento they had eaten last night.

After they done eating... Rizuki wants to to clean the dirty dishes, but Arturia forbade him from doing so and took his place. Rizuki had protested but Arturia insisted on helping Rizuki's homework... and once again, Rizuki relents.

A few minutes later Rizuki prepares to go to the Guild. Although he has earned a lot of money yesterday... there is nothing wrong if he can earn more, just in case he wants to save some money for his own.

Rizuki put aside the remaining money yesterday to buy a new weapon and when he got to the Guild he noticed that the Guild door was still closed... that was weird, in this time of day, it usually has opened already. Rizuki also saw a note on the door:

' _For some undisclosed reason, a_ _ll members of the_ _G_ _uild are_ _off_ _for several days. We are_ _terribly_ _sorry if all clients want to hire Guild services.  
Signed_ _,_ _Guildmaster Ozpin '_

That's what Rizuki read. Why didn't the Guildmaster tell him yesterday when he reported? Did he deliberately not tell him? What is in the life of Rizuki is interesting to see that he didn't even bother telling the day off for him? After all, he doesn't need a holiday because if he is off then he can't earn anything and if he didn't earn anything, he can't eat.

"Aah, such misfortune."

Reluctantly, Rizuki returned to his home, he cleaned his garden and also mopped his house, washing clothes and so forth. But when he's at it, doing all those houseworks, his left hand sometimes can't be moved and always shaking like crazy.

"What's wrong with me? From last night... my hands was heavy and numb."

Rizuki keeps doing his housework until noon and he has to prepare lunch. He did not see Shatoyan or Arturia anywhere on sight. Maybe they were somewhere else at home or in their room...

Anyways, for today's lunch, Rizuki makes tonkatsu.

But he was surprised when few minutes later Shatoyan and Arturia come in simultaneously, watching him preparing food with surprisingly sharp eyes. Rizuki had a bad feeling about this... hopefully, he was wrong.

"Rizuki didn't you go to the Guild earlier?" Shatoyan asked.

"I did, but for a few days the Guild was closed. Now you two... just sit down and I'll make some lunch."

Rizuki picked up two small bowls containing the salad, while he was going to put one on his left hand, he accidentally slammed the first bowl to the second bowl, causing them to shatter in pieces.

"Rizuki?"

"Today I broke a lot of dishes and bowls... huh, maybe this is my bad day."

Then Arturia approached Rizuki and she saw Rizuki was cleaning the shards of the bowl.

"Sorry, I'll clean up soon. Don't worry, you two, just wait and sit down there... "

"No, you must be exhausted, Rizuki. It's okay, I'll clean it up. "Arturia said.

"Maybe you're right…thanks."

"Don't say that, that is my duty to help you, Master."

After Arturia cleaned up the broken bowls, the three of them ate their lunch, and afterwards Shatoyan asked him for the yesterday's events and Rizuki recounts his encounter with the mysterious reaper girl in detail.

After Rizuki told them the full story, the three of them had a discussion about the girl but had no clue, aside that she was Ragsmuena, the [Death Goddess]. Rizuki told Shatoyan and Arturia that he relies on his Guildmaster who already knows her identity. Initially Shatoyan and Arturia didn't believe in the Guildmaster of Lastation but Rizuki can guarantee that his Guildmaster can be trusted. Shatoyan and Arturia trust Rizuki's decision ... for now.

Time passed without they realizing it, and it's getting late. Rizuki returned to the kitchen to cook for their dinner. For dinner, this time he made grilled mackerel, nikujaga, cucumber salad and miso soup. And after the dinner, Rizuki once again broke the plates while he was cleaning them...

Shatoyan and Arturia was starting to worry about him because... although they are not too familiar with Rizuki yet, but they believe people like Rizuki would never make a mistake if he's already getting used to doing homework. And they have no reason that Rizuki did that on purpose. Totally no reason.

After cleaning up his mess in the kitchen (albeit awkwardly), Rizuki immediately cleaned himself and after that he did [Reinforcement] for his newly purchased weapon, just like he usually did. After doing [Reinforcement] to his weapon and wrapping it with a white cloth, Rizuki heard the door open and saw Shatoyan and Arturia enter the room.

"Even tonight... you did your [Reinforcement] as usual," Arturia said. "Your diligence for training is admirable, Master."

"Well, most of the people have done [Reinforcement] but they didn't train it to the fullest, and I always told by my brother not to miss a [Reinforcement] everyday. Although for yesterday I skipped it because I was too tired... ah, but he also said that if you were sick or too tired, you can skip it."

"Is that what you learned from your brother?" Shatoyan asked. "He sounds like a good guy."

"He also taught me the fighting style and everything else. Also, he's sometimes difficult to understand, but... he once said that if there is something you think is fun... then do that as much as possible."

"I understood... having your brother as your teacher seems to be very pleasant for you, Rizuki." Arturia said. "And his teaching seems to left a good effect to you."

"Yeah, I admire him. We also love the same storybook. Although there's an unpleasant part but I think he's a great brother."

The three of them fell silent for a moment, before Arturia looked at Shatoyan who nodded then Arturia asked again.

"Rizuki... is there a problem with the left side of your body?"

"... so you both noticed." Rizuki sighed.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, it does feel a bit numb. But it isn't slowing me down at all."

"Then, the cause is..."

"Yeah, I think it's a reaction to the [Projection] I did yesterday." Rizuki shrugged. "But don't worry, it should get better soon, in time. A little rest, and I should be fine—"

Then Rizuki, Shatoyan and Arturia felt a sudden presence of someone near the door, and as Rizuki squinted to see the newcomer... that someone turned to be Ozpin, of all people. He didn't know when exactly the man came in, he made absolutely no sound until he speak.

"Is most of your body still numb?"

But for Arturia, Ozpin was just like a very skilled assassin who had just infiltrated her Master's home, and prepares herself to attack him. Her clothes changes into a shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. She hold her invisible sword, wreathed in wind... and pointed it at the man.

"Who are you?! How can you enter this room?"

Ozpin ignored her words and stepped forward, closing in to Rizuki. Not like Arturia, Shatoyan seems to be familiar with the old man so she did nothing to antagonize him... and neither she did anything to calm Arturia down.

"Hold it. If you dare come any closer, you must be prepared for the consequences." Arturia spoke, voice a bit higher, as Ozpin stepped further. "Are you listening to me? Stop!"

Realizing that this unexpected event could turn very bad quickly, Rizuki stepped in to prevent her from attacking the old man.

"Wait, Arturia. He doesn't want to fight."

"But he..."

"It's okay, Arturia. He's the Lastation Guildmaster... as in, my boss. Ozpin."

"Rizuki's right, Arturia." Shatoyan put her two cents in. "I knew this man. He's dangerous, but not in a harmful way... at least for now."

Ozpin simply stopped his steps and smiled at the green-haired girl.

"It's been quite awhile since we last met, Moon Goddess Shatoyan." He said, addressing her before he turned to Arturia. "And also, good to see you in person, Queen of Knight, Arturia Pendragon."

"Save your courtesy, Ozpin." Shatoyan stepped forward, putting herself between Rizuki and the old man. "You are already aware that Rizuki is the current [Soul Linker], yet you did nothing... absolutely nothing. What are you planning? Knowing you, you clearly didn't drop by to say hello. _What_. _Do_. _You_. _Want_?"

 _He knows that I'm the [Soul Linker]?! And why he knows them both too!?_

Rizuki was baffled at this revelation. Since when he know that he was the [Soul Linker]? Did he already know when he invited him to his office? How did he know that? Why didn't he tell him that he already know about his identity then? Why... why?!

And then he saw Ozpin's small smirk. Ah. So this was also amusing for him. Figures.

What could he say? Such misfortune.

"Don't be like that, Shatoyan. Just yesterday, I suspected Mr. Narukami's strange behavior and now I'm sure that he has done a successful [Projection] by himself. It really is true." Ozpin said, now looking at Rizuki in mild interest.

He paused for a moment, observing Rizuki before continuing.

"You have no sensation in half your body, and your center of gravity of [Energy Circuit] is seven centimeters off, right?"

"H—how did you..." Rizuki stuttered.

"That's hardly surprising, Mr. Narukami."

Rizuki can only be surprised because Ozpin could somehow knows what he felt right now.

"I might be of some assistance."

Actually Arturia can't trust this man before her Master, something about him feels... off. Something is just wrong about this man. Inhumanly wrong. But Rizuki's stare says that she could trust him... and Shatoyan had also gave the man some benefit of doubt. So... what she could do now is watch the man in black and green closely.

If he dares to try something... well, let's say it won't be pretty for him.

Rizuki took his clothes off and sat on the ground. Shatoyan and Arturia were genuinely surprised because there were numerous scars on his body, so horrible and can't be described by words. Ozpin merely raised his eyebrows and then proceeds to examine his [Energy Circuit],while kneeling.

"How did you get these scars, Mr. Narukami?"

"... I got it when I was training with my brother."

"He seems to be a good teacher."

"More like brutal, if you ask me."

Ozpin then moves his hand from the upper parts of Rizuki's back and then the bottom parts, causing the young man to groan in pain as the old man touched his [Energy Circuit].

"You're fortunate. I expected to see something worse, but it's only something that was closed... now has been opened."

"Something that was closed, now has been opened?"

"The [Energy Circuit] that were passive before has been activated. The numbness is only temporary. By flooding the circuits you never used with energy at full power, you sent the formerly neglected circuits into a state of shock. This means that the energy circuits can be returned to an active state if you wish so."

Then Ozpin channeled his own energy from his hand while pressing it against Rizuki's back. Then, green circuit-like marks flows and streams all over the young man's body. Now Rizuki felt his current energy flow back to normal... no, he felt that his total energy capacity has increased immensely.

"That should do it. You'll recover in a few days. When you can move properly again, you should be a better fighter than before, Mr. Narukami."

Ozpin stood up and walks away, but Shatoyan stops him from walking further.

"You certainly know a lot about this, Ozpin." She said.

"Well, few years ago, I saw a man with a similar problem, just like Mr. Narukami over there. That man had almost lost his hands."

Just as he about to exit the building, he looks back at Rizuki.

"Mr. Narukami... what path will you choose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your path as the [Soul Linker] and your path as Rizuki Narukami." The old man said. "I certainly don't know what are you thinking for the future, but let me say this: the possibility of you making good of the promise you made with 'that man' is very slim and unlikely, not with how you are now."

"You mean my strength wasn't enough for that."

He felt unnaturally annoyed at Ozpin's words. Indeed, he doesn't know what path he would choose as the [Soul Linker], but as himself he knew exactly what path he would choose. That would be his purpose in life. A promise that would make him survive, even though it was a borrowed ideals.

"It's not about strength." Ozpin shook his head. "Take heed, know that there will be no victory in strength... sometimes, victory is in the simple things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a small, honest soul."

"I didn't quite understand what you meant by that, Guildmaster."

"Your soul. Your personality is just a simple, empty mask that hides something behind it, you live with no desire for yourself. You live just for the sake of living."

"I..."

Then he remembered something, a memory that he didn't want to remember, where death and flames was everywhere, dead bodies and ruined building everywhere...

"It would be better if you—"

"Enough of that, Ozpin!"

Rizuki suddenly yelled with a tone that nobody ever heard before, surprising the other ones in the room, including Ozpin himself. His eyes glinted for a moment, before he recovers.

"... I suppose I said too much. Apologies, Mr. Narukami... that wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings." He slightly bowed. "I think this is my cue to leave... for now, I bid you farewell, Mr. Narukami."

Just a moment and he's already gone from their sight. Sighing, Rizuki can only think how his life would continue on... he was unaware that something big would happen and enters his life, among other things.

* * *

 **(Ending Song : Danzai no Hana ~Guilty Sky~ by Kosaka Riyu)**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to** **review, favorite an** **d** **follow** **.**

 **Thank you very much for reading this story, see you next chapter.**

 **Supreme Evil Kin** **g,** **out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Supreme Evil King in,**

 **Sorry for the late update! It's been a five months isn't it? I'm terribly sorry for I am quite busy with college and so many distractions. I was too busy playing** **Fate/Grand Order** **and a bit salty for I am failed to get Shishou...** **T.T**

 **Ok** **ay, time to reply to the** **review** **s.**

 **Dark 7 Thunder : T** **hank you and congratulations you guessed it right, one of the elements I use in this story.**

 **Underdogs : T** **hank you for recommending the song, I'll use it in the future.** **Sorry for the late update.**

 **ZA VOID : Hey** **congratz for your new account, and sorry I can't reply via PM** **. T** **hank you for being so loyal to this story... and you're right, our Soul Linker has a little bit of issue** **with his ideals, and true, Yin was my genderbend version for Yang.** **But that's all I will tell you, I'm afraid. I'm not going to spoil the fun for you, buddy.**

 **That's all, and let's move on to the story...**

 **Happy reading** **.**

* * *

 **(Opening Song : Asterisk by Orange Range)**

* * *

 **Chapter 05**

 **(Next Day)**

This morning, Rizuki woke up early as usual. He tried to move the left part of his body, and it certainly felt better than yesterday, albeit still a bit heavy. After getting used to the new sensation, he left his room and entered the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast.

Rizuki made Sunny-side up fried eggs with bacon and miso soup for their breakfast. While he was waiting for Arturia and Shatoyan, he makes tea for the drinks and then clean up his house for a bit. Just as he finished cleaning up, the blonde girl shows up.

She was wearing another one of his white shirt and black long pants, both of those clothes were for men, but somehow fits Arturia perfectly. A tuxedo would fit even more on her.

"Good morning, Arturia." He greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Rizuki." Arturia nodded.

As she sat down on her usual place, Rizuki filled two glasses of tea and gave one to her. After nodding her thanks, Arturia leaned forward, her sharp green eyes observing the young man with unnerving focus. Rizuki swallowed silently.

"Rizuki, are you okay now?" She asked.

"I'm okay,my body isn't numb anymore." Rizuki shrugged. "Well it's still a bit heavy, but I can manage."

Arturia stared at him seriously.

"Please don't push yourself too hard."

"... I'll try."

To be honest, it doesn't even bother him anymore, thanks to his Guildmaster Ozpin. He feels guilty for yelling at him, and secretly hopes that the old man would not expel him from the Guild for bad behaviour or report his true identity as the [Soul Linker] to his goddess. Please, just no.

Can anybody give him a break? He already had so many problems in his life and he does not want to add any more trouble to the list, thank you very much. He wants a peaceful life, goddamnit, not a life full of clusterfuck.

"Nevertheless, it's good to see you in good condition. I'm glad."

"Thanks, Arturia."

Arturia smiled a bit, and Rizuki smiled back.

They enjoyed their tea together in silence for a few minutes, before Shatoyan enters the room. Her long green hair was a bit messy and her eyes was half-open, implicitly telling Rizuki and Arturia that she wasn't a morning person at all.

... and she's still wearing Rizuki's white shirt, which reached the halfway of her thighs. Rizuki doesn't know if she wears anything else under that shirt, and that bothers him and piques his curiosity at the same time. He's not going to find out though, unless he wants to get smacked with a thunderbolt in his face.

"Good morning, Shatoyan." Rizuki greeted.

"Morniiing." Shatoyan yawned.

"Are you sleeping well?" Arturia asked.

"Not really well..." Shatoyan drawled. " I just keep thinking about what that man would do."

"... Ozpin?"

"Yes... Rizuki, I want to ask about—"

"Wait, hold on. Let's save the talk for later."

Rizuki gave the remaining glass of tea to Shatoyan, causing her to smile in gratitude, just like Arturia did. They ate breakfast together, a very delicious breakfast for the two girls. After that and Rizuki washed the dishes, he turns to Shatoyan, who was waiting for him.

"Now tell me, what's in your mind?"

"Rizuki, do you know since when Ozpin became the Guildmaster?"

Hearing the question, Rizuki ponders on it for a moment.

"Hmm... I don't know when exactly. What I knew is he was already a Guildmaster before Lady Black Heart became a [Goddess]... and some rumors about him founding the Guild building. Just some rumors though."

"... I see."

Shatoyan's curt response made the two even more curious.

"By the way, how did you met him, Shatoyan? What do you know about him?"

"Yes, I am curious about that too. You seemed to know him before this."

Shatoyan closed her eyes, thinking hard and fell silent for a few second.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell you now. I'll tell you when the time is right." She said, opening her eyes again. "What you should know right now is, he is not our enemy at least for now. Also, he's easy to bore himself and he _loves_ to see another's misfortune as his amusement."

Rizuki shuddered. Now he knew why the Guildmaster always gave him a hard task, maybe he saw Rizuki and his life as his amusement, a soap opera. Maybe that's the reason why he didn't tell him about the Guild holiday, giving him a mission together with his goddess and etcetera, just because he was bored and waiting for something bad to happen.

With his luck, Rizuki knew that the amusement would come to Ozpin quite easily.

"But, can we trust him, Shatoyan?" Arturia asked. "He was rather... suspicious."

"Yes, Arturia, he _is_ a shady man, nobody knows anything about him. But we can trust him, at least for now." Shatoyan answered, somehow still looked sleepy. "Although, it might be better to keep your eyes open around him, especially you, Rizuki."

"Me?" Rizuki points at himself. "Why?"

"He seems to be interested in you and your life. Be careful."

She couldn't be more right.

"... okay, I'll keep that in mind." Rizuki sighed. "Anything else?"

"Um... nothing. What do you want to do now?"

"Well..."

Then Rizuki remembers the fact that the Guild was still in holiday, which means no work and income available for him. This is the right time to take Shatoyan and Arturia for a walk in Lastation, and to buy them new clothes for them. This just looks like a—

Now, don't misunderstood. He doesn't mind them wearing his own clothes like the white shirt Shatoyan used to wear in her relaxing time, but as a host for his guest, it's only fair if they got the appropriate clothes for them.

"Oh, yes. You two get ready, we are going out to the city."

Silence for a moment.

"Eh? What for?" Shatoyan asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, you two need new and appropriate clothes, yes?"

"But we are fine with these clothes..." Shatoyan unconsciously touches the tip of Rizuki's shirt that she was still wearing. "... maybe... isn't that right, Arturia?"

"Shatoyan's right Master. I think new clothes is unnecessary."

"But at least you two need _real_ women clothing..." Rizuki said. "Not those clothes. Those was mine, I think you two really need new clothes—"

"So you don't like us wearing your clothes?" Shatoyan spoke, eyebrows raised.

"That's not what I said. You can wear my clothes if you want, but you two deserve better."

Shatoyan and Arturia looked at each other. Actually, they want to accept Rizuki's offer but they don't want to bother him with their selfish wishes, he already done so much for them. Rizuki had given both of them a home, a shelter, and his selfless hospitality (in Arturia's case, an enormous amount of food) but Rizuki didn't protest, not even once.

However, oddly, refusing his offer would hurt him more than accepting it. He would not accept 'no' for their answer.

"Well then, Rizuki... if that's what you want, we'll oblige."

Rizuki glad they accepted his offer, for their and his own good. If anybody knows that he doesn't fulfill the need of two gorgeus girls who was his guest, his responsibility, what would the people of Gamindustri say? He'll truly become a loser, a worthless man.

Besides, he was only going to buy them some clothes, there's literally nothing bad would and could happen. Yes, of course, they wouldn't buy anything too expensive right?

 _... right?_

* * *

After that breakfast, Rizuki waited for Shatoyan and Arturia since they said they would need some time for prepare or something. Well whatever they say, Rizuki totally doesn't understand women. As for him, he just wore his usual clothes, white shirt with black pants and jacket with red scarf. He was comfortable with that.

A few moment later, Rizuki saw a disguised Shatoyan, now blonde, ponytail tied with a black ribbon and... wearing black pants. and Arturia, now also wearing red scarf like him.

"Shall we go?" Rizuki asked.

"Yes, let's go." Arturia said, unusually enthusiastic.

Then, they went the city of Lastation since Rizuki cannot go to the other area, he couldn't afford the transportation cost of three persons, not to mention cost to buy clothes and food supply. He doesn't know how many days he could afford to buy food supplies with the money in his wallet, plus the quality of the clothes in Lastation was great, it's comparable to the other three areas.

Rizuki, Shatoyan and Arturia browsed through the clothes stores with destination to find new and cheap clothes in mind. It should be in good quality too, but then Rizuki realized one thing: he doesn't know where is the right place to buy women clothes. He usually just bought clothes if there was a big sale, and it was for men clothes. He literally never entered a shop for women clothes, not even once in his miserable life.

Rizuki saw Shatoyan and Arturia, they clearly looks happy to be there with him. Of course, they never left his house for a while, they would be glad to be outside enjoying the new situation.

"Rizuki."

"Yeah, Shatoyan?"

"Can we see the other stores?"

Rizuki unconsciously did a thinking pose, maybe if they were the one to buy the clothes it would be the perfect choice because first: they are women and can adjust to their own tastes. Second: normally women was usually smart for their fashion statement, and he would like them to buy a nice new clothes, but of course, _cheap_.

And third: He _believes_ that Shatoyan and Arturia can spare and save some money since they have already knew about his own economical situation. No, actually, he just felt something _really bad_ about this and rethinks about what he is going to do, but...

 _Ah, it might be just my imagination, right? Yeah, totally..._

Then Rizuki gave his money, a sum of 35000 Credits to Shatoyan.

"Well, with this much money I think it should be enough to buy new clothes for both of you." Rizuki shrugged. "... and, uh, don't forget, spare some Credits for later use please?"

"Of course, I understood. I'll spare some." Shatoyan took the money, nodding. "Thank you for letting both of us shopping on our own."

"No problem. And please go home in lunchtime, I'll prepare something to eat."

Shatoyan nodded calmly, contrary to Arturia who instantly took the word 'eat' in surprising enthusiasm and nodded vigorously.

"Well then, see you later Rizuki." Arturia is the one who said that.

After he saw them off to go shopping in the city, the bad feeling from before came back, something in his head critizing his decision to let Shatoyan and Arturia go on their own. He dismissed the negative thoughts with a few shakes of his head, he _believes_ in Shatoyan.

He's completely trust that Shatoyan would be able to handle the money. Then...

"Well it's been a while since I last went to the city..." He mumbled. "... should enjoy this rare holiday while it lasts, I guess? And I have to buy some food supply..."

He walks to the opposite direction where Shatoyan and Arturia just went seconds ago.

Unbeknownst to him, his bad feelings shall come true and he probably will hope that it would never happen again, in his entire life. He doesn't know that his misfortune would certainly happen, although in a different level.

His misfortune doesn't sleep,

And his misfortune will forever follow him.

Unknown to the location,

Nor known to the time.

Never once cared about the situation,

Yet never once cared about the condition.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Lastation)**

A young man wearing a red hoodie was walking around the forest surrounding Lastation. That young man looks irritated as if something was bothering him, something that he thinks annoying as hell.

That young man is Yin Branwen, the member of Guild Planeptune and the long-time friend of Rizuki Narukami.

"What did she meant with 'you'll probably get lost somewhere'?" He grumbled. "That is one disrespectful little sister! Bad Ruby!"

The reason for his complain is, in his own area, Planeptune, the Guild was also in holiday. So, with that in mind, Yin and his sister Ruby decided to visit Rizuki's home, in Lastation. However, just as they about to leave, the sibling went on a silly quarrel.

The reason is simple, the little sister Ruby insisted that she will be the one to guide their way to their actual destination and not get lost on the way, just like a few days ago. Ruby was determined to prevent that tragedy to happen again, and she knew exactly that her brother was direction-blind (much to his chagrin and denial) so she wanted to buy a map...

However, for some stupid ego macho reason, Yin refused wholeheartedly to use any map.

And because Ruby kept forcing him to bring a map, eventually Yin went on alone leaving his sister to prove that if he was serious he will not and will NEVER get lost, never ever. He even walks through his path with exaggerated style, a style that he thinks will look cool.

"I'll prove it to my baby sister that I will never get lost, she will know the truth!"

Then, Yin stopped walking stylishly and looked confusedly at his surrounding.

"By the way, where the hell I am now? This is not Lastation, probably."

It's a forest, not even a city.

Yup, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was lost on his way to Lastation. Somehow he got lost, how he could be so blind in direction was unknown to anyone, even his sister and uncle was puzzled by this oddness. He had visited Rizuki's home so many times but he still get lost. Every single freaking time.

"I'm not lost. This is just an unexpected adventure, yes of course!" He pumped his fist for some reason. "This is my adventure and no one's stopping me! Yeah, I totally nailed it!"

Just another day for Yin's Bizzare Adventure.

* * *

 **(Lastation Basilicom)**

Noire was working through the many piles of Guild paperwork, however she could not focus entirely to her work, unlike her usual self. This was probably because someone, a certain weakest member of her Guild (according to many rumors) that is Rizuki Narukami.

Or, she should say, Rizuki [The Worst One].

She keeps thinking about him and the mystery shrouding his past, his identity or anything related to him. She keeps thinking about him, and she feels strange, as if she would die if she doesn't satisfy her curiosity. With that in mind, she worked as fast as she can, finishing her duty as a [Goddess] and then try to find any information about him.

Without the person himself knowing, of course. It would be so embarassing if he knows!

"Ahh, it's done, it's done~" Noire said, stretching her body after she put the pile of paperwork aside in haste.

She rested herself in her chair for a few moments before a girl entered Noire's working room. It's no other than her own sister, Uni.

"Ah, Uni. Is there anymore paperwork to be filled?"

Her little sister bows to her before replying.

"No, Onee-chan, actually we have some items and tools in the warehouse, and most of them can't be used anymore." Uni said. "I just want to ask you about... how we should deal with them, whether to fix them or send them away to the junk zone?"

"Well before that, let me ask you, Uni. What kind of broken things are you talking about?"

"Most of them were electronic devices."

Noire put a hand under her chin. If they were non-electronic, she could get rid of them and they could be recycled for better use, but if they were electronic, it would be hard to recycle them and if she had to throw them away, that's not good for their enivironment.

"Well then, just keep the electronics, let me find the right person to fix them later." She said to her sister. "As for the non-electronics, we can recycle them. You understand?"

"Yes, Onee-chan."

Noire stood up from her chair.

"Uni, I will be going out for a moment." She said. "Please take care of this basilicom in my absence."

"Ah, I see. Where do you want to go, Onee-chan?"

Noire paused. She couldn't say that she will be going out to find out about a specific person in her Guild, Guild Lastation, because her sister might be totally misunderstood about her intention, plus she knew that Uni would do anything to prove her competence to her and will be the one to search for information. Noire couldn't let her do that.

 _Not that I'm interested in him or anything. I—I'm just curious is all!_

After all, this is her own fault for unable to concentrate on her duty. She's not going to involve her sister into this trivial affair of hers, she doesn't have to be concerned about it.

"I just... want to feel some fresh air, Uni." She said, nodding to her sister. "Yes, fresh air. Paperwork and [Goddess] duties were tough nowadays, and I need a few moments of relaxation. Can I count on you?"

She was putting her pokerface now. She's sure even her sister won't call out her bullshit.

"I see, I understand. You can count on me, Onee-chan." Uni smiled at her confidently. "And oh, please enjoy the fresh air."

Uni bowed to her respectfully. Noire was glad her sister believed in her... now, what's left is finding a suitable clothes to go undercover and sneak out of the basilicom without attracting any suspicion!

* * *

 **(With Rizuki)**

On his way, Rizuki suddenly felt a shiver down his spine and he knew that his misfortune will be starting soon, although he doesn't know what kind of misfortune would fall upon him. It's kinda useless to try to get away from that, so Rizuki doesn't even bother.

On to another topic, even though today was a holiday, he would feel better if he could do some work. After all, he became a Guild member to help the others who need help, who need a hand to save them from their troubles.

Unconsciously, his footsteps brought him to the area which was blocked by a huge sign which says, 'no tresspassers'. Behind that sign, Rizuki saw a scenery, mere remnants of a place burnt to the ground without sparing anything. That place was...

A monument to remind everyone of a great tragedy.

That place was the place where a great fire engulfed a good portion of Lastation ten years ago. Rizuki touched the sign and walked past it, then towards the ruins, although he doesn't know why, something draws him closer to that place.

"Maybe I should visit them... it's been a while now." Rizuki mumbles under his breath.

This is the place where he lost everything. A place where his past was buried underneath. A place where everything about him should forever be hidden. He wants nothing to do with the place, yet here he was, extending his hand to reach something unreachable...

"Rizuki?" A very familiar voice called out.

"Ah?"

Rizuki turned to the direction where the voice was heard, and saw a purple-haired girl wearing a pink cardigan, a white top and long cream-colored skirt. Well. He's probably never seen her outside her Guild Clerk outfit, but he wouldn't mistake her for anyone else.

Almo Blueberry, one of the very few people who never once looked down on him since he became a guild member, and one of the even fewer people who was always kind to him.

She eventually approached him, and he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Almo, what are you doing here?"

"That's my line, why are you here?"

"Well it's because today's a holiday and I can't even go to work like usual." Rizuki shrugged. "I don't know what to do, so I decided to walk around the city. And, before you ask, I don't even know why am I here either."

Almo stared at him for a while, seems to be thinking about something.

"Are you sure you just walked all the way here and didn't even realize it?"

"As a matter of fact, actually yes. I admit I'm a bit of an idiot sometimes."

Almo let out a soft giggle.

"No, you're not an idiot, Rizuki." She said, smiling a bit. "... just a bit airhead, sure, but not an idiot."

"Are you complimenting me?"

"... yes, if that makes you feel better."

She's still smiling, but now she hold her arms behind her back and leans forward.

"... feel better?"

Rizuki doesn't know where she was going with this. She was acting strange.

"Yes, of course I want you to feel better. You're sad, Rizuki."

Her smile and pose faded away, turning into solemness in an instant.

That struck him with something that he couldn't quite describe within his heart. What did she say, he isn't sad, he just—

 _Just what? I..._

In the end, he doesn't know what the feeling he felt when he gazed upon the burned ruins.

"What... what do you mean, Almo?"

Could Almo see anything on his face? Sad? Is that what he looks like?

"I don't know much about you, but I know someone was sad when I see it." Almo said ruefully, averting her gaze to the ruins. "The Great Fire of Lastation took away the ones we love... and those ruins always reminded us that we, as living beings, could die anytime. Even a goddess can't avoid death."

Yes. Because people die if they are killed. Rizuki was aware of this too, but—

A silence. Rizuki ponders about what should he say in a situation like this, but he couldn't find anything to say. Instead, he just stood there, waiting for Almo to say anything better. Something that he could understand, something that he could reply to—

"I lost my parents here, Rizuki." Almo said, still gazing at the ruins in distance. "That's why I could see it; your eyes were the same as mine. You lost something here too... no, it's fine, don't talk about it if you don't want to."

"... sorry."

How could she read him like a book like that?

"It's alright. We've never talked like this before, right?"

"... yeah."

This is awkward. He was awkward. He doesn't know anything else to say, truly.

"I guess I was too busy being a Guild Clerk to spare some time talking to you..." Almo chuckled softly. "I'm glad we could meet outside our work, Rizuki. It's nice to talk to you."

Hearing that, Rizuki quickly found his voice back, his confidence returned.

"Likewise, Almo." He said. "I'm sorry... I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready. For now, let's... talk about anything else."

"Hmm."

Suddenly, she was smiling and holding her arms behind her back again. Strange.

"Then, Rizuki, I want to ask you something."

"Something... like what?"

"Do you mind walking around the city with me?"

Rizuki was surprised for a second. He didn't expect that, however...

"Well, I don't see why not. I have free time." Rizuki nodded.

That was the least he can do to thank Almo right now. And seeing the bright, full smile that was on Almo's face, for once he know he didn't say or do anything wrong.

"Then it's decided. Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go."

They went on their way soon after that, and unbeknownst to the both of them, there's someone who was listening to their conversation, and as they left the place, deciding to follow them discreetly.

* * *

 **(EndBringer HQ)**

In the headquarters of Endbringer, Lieselotte sat on her throne with boredom clear on her beautiful face. Although her plan was going smoothly like she expects it to be and Sosuke was handling the preparation for the assault, there's nothing of interest for her as of now.

"Lady Fallen Angel of Darkness."

As she thought of her boredom of not having anything happen, her underlings entered the throne room. There's four of them, all of them wearing hooded black cloak that conceals their face. However, Lieselotte knows exactly who they are just from their presence.

Such is the ability of Lieselotte Werckmeister, the leader of Endbringer. They kneeled before her, waiting for her to address them before speaking.

"Do you have anything important to report?" She asked them.

One of them raised a hooded head. His figure was that of a man.

"Forgive us for intruding your time, Lady Fallen Angel of Darkness." He said. "But we want to report to Your Grace that we have just discovered one of the Anti-Crystals."

A smirk graced Lieselotte's face.

"Then?"

The other hooded figure spoke up, this one is clearly a woman.

"We have developed the Anti-Crystal and modified it to some extent, but its full ability was still yet to known. For that purpose..." She trails off, before continuing. "... we beseech you for the permission to test our experiment. With this Anti-Crystal, not only would it rob the [Goddess] of their power, but it also would seal off the power of the [Soul Linker]."

"Hmm?"

Now this got Lieselotte's attention. If she could forcibly seal the power of the [Soul Linker], not only would it make her attempt to take his power, but it would also allow her to kill her greatest enemies, the [Four Goddess] and their [Candidate]. That way...

That way, her wish shall be finally granted, and she shall rejoice in time to come.

"Very well. I shall grant you the permission to test the Anti-Crystal." She spoke out. "... but, speaking of which, have you decided the location of your 'test'?"

Yet another figure in hood spoke out. Another man.

"Yes, of course we have." He said. "According to our intel, the location was perfect for our test, and we are sure that even the [Soul Linker] would come without a second thought."

Lieselotte's smirk grew wider.

"Well then, off you go." She stood up from her throne. "And I shall wait for the good news."

Hearing her order, the four hooded figures stood up and bowed to her before finally leaving the throne room. Lieselotte then sat back on her throne, content after listening a plan where she both would have some amusement for her boredom and a good back-up plan.

Her plan was impossible to fail, but, if any chance it fails, she would have another plan to enact. For now, she will call Cifer to literally keep an eye on the experiment and those guys. And, if that experiment somehow failed, she could order Sosuke or any of her underling to perfect it, and everything will be good.

Thus, it is just a matter of time until her plans comes to fruition.

"I will have my wish, even if I have to sacrifice my body, my soul, and everything to do so."

* * *

 **(With Shatoyan and Arturia)**

"Hmm..."

Now, Shatoyan and Arturia were looking and browsing through the clothing stores in the Commercial District of Lastation. Arturia was trying to find a good and cheap clothes, mainly because she doesn't want to burden Rizuki too much (she already burden him too much with food, mind you), but in Shatoyan's case, it was a different story.

Shatoyan looked at and tried new clothes with sparkling eyes, feeling as if in a wonderland. At first, she was thinking that the clothes would be the same as they were in her early years, but after seeing the new fashion and trends... not so much. She was _eager_ to try them all.

And she already forgot about Rizuki's words earlier.

"Hey hey, Arturia, which shop should we check out next?" She asked excitedly.

"Anywhere was fine, I think, but didn't you remember what Rizuki said?" Arturia replied.

"... what?"

A pause.

"... at least we have to keep some spare money and don't splurge."

"Oh, that. Yes, of course I know that." Shatoyan shrugged, waving her hand off.

Arturia was a bit worried because Shatoyan was behaving too differently than usual, but she can't blame her as this is their first time they went outside Rizuki's house. Although this action has a great risk that almost doesn't worth it, at least they could enjoy it while it lasts.

Then they entered a clothes shop named 'Fashion Queen Eushully' and started to browse for clothes that looks elegant for their tastes. Shatoyan was looking for any clothes that fits her, no matter how expensive, while Arturia was looking at their prices and widened her eyes at how many zeros are there.

She feels that this is a bit excessive, yes. The clothes were worth its high price for the qualityand elegance... the problem is that the clothes were too expensive, and they have to spare some of Rizuki's money.

"Shatoyan, isn't these clothes a bit... expensive?"

She tries to voice her objection.

"Don't worry, it's fine."

And it was quickly dismissed with a wave of hand and sparkling eyes, courtesy of Shatoyan.

"But..."

"Hey, we're supposed to have fun. Rizuki wouldn't mind, he'll understand."

But Arturia still has her doubts for Shatoyan's decision. However, as Shatoyan was the one holding the money for their 'shopping', she could do nothing but to follow Shatoyan's whims and she sincerely hopes that her Master could understand and forgive her for this.

Few hours later, they came out from the clothes store, carrying bags which contained their new clothing. Shatoyan and Arturia chooses their own clothes... and Arturia didn't expect that it would be this hard to shop for your own clothes. As for Shatoyan, she just browsed for clothes, tried them on, then chose the other and tried them on again.

Arturia didn't understand why Shatoyan treat her like a doll, tried new clothes on her again and again and again. She didn't protest, of course, but she secretly wished that it would be her own Master who chose the clothes for her... for both of them. She regretted this already.

Meanwhile, Shatoyan had a blast today. Before this, she would never thought that shopping would be this fun. She hope Rizuki would allow her to go shopping again... maybe with him or Arturia, that's not a problem.

As they walked together with bag of clothes in hand, Shatoyan heard a loud rumble. She turned, and it turns out that it was from Arturia's stomach... she giggled as the proud, but polite girl turned her face away from her, embarassed.

Shatoyan looked at their funds. Now there is only five thousand credit... they already used thirty thousand to buy themselves some clothes... but that wouldn't hurt to use it a little bit more, right? Shatoyan felt that it would be no problem. Rizuki will understand. Definitely.

"Hey, hey, Arturia. How about we buy some snacks over there?" She pointed at a food stand. "Those... stuffs look really delicious."

"But Rizuki said..."

"He _said_ to us to go home when lunchtime. It's still a long time until lunchtime, don't you think?" Shatoyan said, waggling her fingers in front of Arturia's face. "At this rate, we'll be starving even before lunch. Come on, let's go."

Arturia was in her inner conflict. As a Spirit who Rizuki called upon, she has to follow and obey her Master's orders, no matter what. Not to mention as the [Queen of Knight] she has to keep her pride intact. And there's another matter that Rizuki had enough problems in his plates, she can't afford to ask him for more.

However, the temptation for her are going strong in the form of food, dangling in front of her by the Devil herself, Shatoyan. This world's delicacies are so much better than when she's still alive, obviously it was infinitely better than Gawain's cooking.

Maybe just this once? Rizuki will surely understand. Yes, of course, he's a good Master.

 _Forgive me, Master. Your money... will not spent in vain._

Eventually, she decided to take Shatoyan's offer to buy a 'bit' of food. She should restrain her hunger a bit and everything should be fine. No problem.

Just as they were about to go to the stand, something happened.

"STOP CHASING ME, GODDAMNIT!"

A blonde young man with red hoodie was running towards their direction, his purple eyes wide and bloodshot...

Followed by a massive crowd of people armed with weapons, who seemed to be chasing the young man with the ferocity of a pack of bloodhounds.

* * *

 **(With Yin** **,** **few minute** **s** **ago)**

Yin managed to get himself out from the forest after spending some time there.

What a miracle. And now he's finally in the urban area of Lastation, searching for a way to Rizuki's home. However, a new problem arise. He forgot where the hell was Rizuki's home. So there he was, lollygagging around the town to ask the location.

He's just about to ask the nearby townspeople about it, but an idea crossed his mind. Just asking a common people wouldn't look cool at all, he'd just look like a lost man. So he entered a bar, where he would ask the bartender about the location of Rizuki's home.

Unfrotunately, or fortunately, he ran into the same man who had harasssed his baby sister before, in the Guild. Just as the man's face came into view, his bad habit resurfaced quickly and he punched the ugly man right in his face.

 _Take that, you bald bastard_ —

Then, he realized, too late, that the man had friends in the bar. He ended up fighting all the men in the bar as it turned out the _entire_ visitor of the bar was that man's friends. Fun times for him as he loves fighting, any sort of fighting would be fine for him.

He fled the bar with the men on his tail as he begun to feel hungry. The time is not even lunchtime yet, but he's always got his stomach hungry for some reason. Time and place matters little for him, and when he's eating, he eats a lot.

So imagine as he munched all his order in a restaurant, including a big plate of pork. That was delicious, but not as delicious as Rizuki's cooking. Compared to his best friend's cooking, the taste was...

 _Boaring_. Get it? Because it was pork...

However, yet another problem arises as he recalled that he didn't even bring a single credit. His sister Ruby was the one who holding his wallet. He begun to cold sweat as the worker in the restaurant asked for the bill. Boy he could just punch the guy out and run away, but...

It would do him problems in the future. Not only he would get himself yelled at by his [Goddess], Lady Neptune, but it would also cause all kinds of problems between Lastation and Planeptune. He doesn't want to be responsible for all that shit.

So he just smiled and ran away from the restaurant as fast as his feet could carry him. At first, he thought he lost them, but then the workers from the restaurant _and_ the men from the bar somehow joined forces to chase him away, no doubt to make him pay, _literally_ and _figuratively_ , for what he did to them.

It's been a while since then. How could the people keep chasing him like a pack of hungry wolves, Yin doesn't know and doesn't want to know. What matters is to get away from them real quick, but they didn't let up their chase even for a second.

 _FUUUUUUCCCK! I DON't WANT TO BE CAUGHT!_

"STOP CHASING ME, GODDAMNIT!"

Then he saw two girls standing in his merry way, and he couldn't stop running right now.

"Move, move!" Yin shouted to the girls, loudly...

... only to found that they didn't even move from their place. One of the girls dropped the bags she held on before, making a stance as if holding a sword, even though Yin didn't see anything in her hands. As she made a swinging motion—

Yin, along with the crowd of people chasing him, were thrown aback by a sudden burst of wind out of nowhere. The crowd of people were scattered in every direction and place while Yin was going up, up and up... before he fell right into a fountain not too far nearby.

A rainbow shone on the place where he fell. The two girls looked at Yin, who was floating in the fountain pool like a dead fish.

"Arturia, don't you think that was too much?" Asked one of the girls, Shatoyan.

"Forgive me. I just did it reflexively, as his face was... frightening, and he's being chased, so..." The one who threw the people with the wind, Arturia, trailed off.

Both of them looked once again at Yin, who was still floating in the fountain pool. They weren't sure if he was dead or still alive...

"What should we do, Shatoyan?" Arturia asked.

Before Shatoyan could answer, Yin woke up on his own, stood in the fountain and shook his head like a dog to dry his wet hair, then wiped it on his clothes. Then he turned to them.

"Are you okay, fair maidens?" He asked in an unusually soft (read:creepy) voice, even as a frog popped out from his mouth. "I was quite surprised... are you alright, by any chance?"

Putting aside his creepy behaviour, Shatoyan answered the young man.

"We're fine. And..." Shatoyan tilted her head to the side. "That's our line. Are _you_ alright?"

"Well, hurrying yourself when there's a crowd around you is dangerous. But I'm alright, thanks for asking." Yin said in an admonshing manner. "Although, next time you might want to be careful, girls. Not everyone's as tough as me."

Arturia raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't you the one who hurried yourself earlier?" Arturia asked. "You're being chased by those people, right?"

Yin fell silent.

"To be fair, you're the one who threw him into the fountain with your [Will], Arturia." Shatoyan whispered to her. "It's half your fault anyway..."

"But…"

"It would be better if we just apologize."

"... alright."

Arturia sighed in understanding, and then, with Shatoyan, bowed her head a bit to Yin.

"We apologize. Please forgive us." Arturia intoned.

Then Yin's expression changed, his visage getting scarier and scarier than before, as if planning something evil to Arturia and Shatoyan... at least until he speaks.

"Well, I suppose I don't have another choice, am I?"

Arturia and Shatoyan were both baffled and shocked to see the drastic change in both Yin's expression and tone. First, he seemed a bit angry, then evil, then he's... they don't know. They do know that his face looks so annoying to look at now.

"OF COURSE it's not my fault, and you both just blamed yourselves..." He shook his head, as if astonished. "But if you insist, I shall forgive you both this time, fair maidens..."

Then he set his sight on Shatoyan and drew close to her. Too close for comfort. Scutinizing her as if he knew, somehow, that Shatoyan was in her disguise. To her irritation, he pinched her cheeks, patting her shoulder and a bit too _touchy_ on her waist, his face was too _close_.

"Just—just what are you doing—"

"... well, you certainly look _younger_ than you feel."

Just like that, he triggered a landmine. A very _old_ landmine. He doesn't even notice as Shatoyan's expression darkened quickly and her body shook... shook in silent rage.

"Arturia... use your [Will] once again." She said, in a _very_ calm and _commanding_ tone

"But..."

"Just. Do. It!"

Confused but doesn't want to argue with her, Arturia followed the order and swung her invisible sword, using her [Will] before Yin could react, threw him into the air once again...

And fell into the fountain, once again.

Shatoyan wasn't satisfied by just that, and she pointed her finger towards the fountain, and green lightning crackled on said finger, silently growling in fury.

"Let me say one thing, _young man_."

She said as Yin stood up, baffled and confused.

" _MY AGE_ …DOESN'T. MATTER!"

A bolt of lightning shot Yin right in the chest... and as he was wet and _inside_ a water pool, the voltage was amplified and enhanced tenfold.

"WHADEFUKWHADEFUKWHADEFUKWHADEFUK—"

Then Shatoyan decided to increase the voltage with one additional bolt.

"WHADEFUK—AAAAAAH!"

He didn't understand. Why did it come to be like this? He just became a lightshow for the people who just decided to watch him as their pastime. As one of the blonde girl dragged the other one away from him, he wonders...

He was supposed to ask for direction to his best friend's home, right? Of course!

He was not supposed to be zapped by a girl he just met, for Goddess' sake!

* * *

 **(With Rizuki & Almo)**

Rizuki was walking with Almo in the city of Lastation when he suddenly felt a sudden sense of foreboding. It feels like he has to worry about Shatoyan and Arturia... or rather, his money that was in their hands. The small voice in his head said so.

But worrying about it now was pointless, so he cast away the negative thoughts from his mind. He _believes_ Shatoyan and Arturia can restrain themselves, yes of course. There's nothing could go wrong... right?

While the young man was deep in his own thoughts, Almo glanced at him for a few times, healthy red colors her cheeks.

 _Is this a date? Is this really a date?_

They are just walking together in the city, but this already felt so dreamy for Almo. She doesn't know whether she must be happy or not. But...

 _Date, okay... even if it isn't a date, I'll make it into one!_

Heedless of his walking companion's thoughts, Rizuki looked back and around them. He felt something strange, it's like someone was watching and following him. Even now, he can feel the chill down his spine, and this made him worry. Who is it?

Is this another attempt from the Endbringer? Or is this that reaper girl again...? Or, is this someone new, someone that has nothing to do with them? The eyes that was staring at him, those eyes were strong, the owner must be someone powerful. More powerful than him.

Should he just search for that person? But he doesn't want to involve Almo in this prob—

His thoughts came to a halt as Almo wrapped her arms around his right arm. It was so sudden and unexpected that Rizuki's brain stopped working for a second... this was warm and comfortable, and he—

 _Isn't... isn't this kind of thing can only be done by lovers...? No way, no way!_

That exactly what was Almo wants to be, but Rizuki didn't know that. Obviously.

Almo brings a confused Rizuki along with him, to a place that was still unknown to him. He doesn't know where was she taking him to, but he guess he'll play along for now. There is nothing could go wrong with this, yes?

Few moments later and Rizuki saw a huge building in front of them, which is the one and only the [Grand Museum of Lastation], founded years ago by a man with initial T.T after the accident of Great Fire of Lastation. And he doesn't know why Almo brought him here.

"Hey Almo." He said.

"Y—yes, Rizuki? W—what's wrong?" Almo panicked a bit.

"Is this really the place you want to visit?"

Almo tries to search for the answer... well, when they are being so close to each other, she was only trying to make it look as if they were _really_ lovers... it made her heart flutter so much and she let herself bringing Rizuki to a totally random place...

She obviously didn't expect to come here, to the Museum of Lastation, and she doesn't know how to deal with the situation... should she wing it or should she just be honest...?

In the end, she decided to be honest.

"I'm sorry, Rizuki… I just kinda walked around, I don't actually know..."

"Well, we're already here, so why don't we look around here first?"

Almo just lowered her head and avoided Rizuki's gaze, clearly feeling embarassed. As they entered the Museum, they found the sight inside very fascinating. There is so many objects of historical interest in Lastation, all showcased here in their full aged glory.

Museum is the place to keep historical objects, obviously. Weapons, tools,dried monster speciments, ancient painting, manuscript, artifact, and inscription. Rizuki and Almo was still looking around until the former found something that piques his interest.

He saw a pair of identical blades in a glass case. However, each of the blades has an unique color... one was black and one was white. Both blades has a symbol of Yinyang on their hilt. Rizuki's gaze was fixed on the twin blades, laced with pure admiration.

Meanwhile, Almo was just confused at Rizuki's fixation the twin blades. She doesn't know what Rizuki saw in those blades that makes them so special.

Unknowingly, the tattoo on the back on Rizuki's right hand glowed dimly, as well as his own eyes. Just a moment later and the glow's gone without a trace. Rizuki would have continued his staring at the twin blades, if not for an unfamilliar voice addressing him.

"Young man, you seemed to like those blades. May I know why?"

Then, a man wearing priest vestments and cassock, complete with a golden cross around his neck, approached them.

His black eyes scanned both of them with strange focus, but those dark eyes lingered on Rizuki a much longer. Just as the young man starting to feel uncomfortable, the older man stopped the creepy staring and his expression went back to neutral.

"Excuse me for asking. It just intrigues me..." The man with priest clothing chuckled softly. "Have you heard of those blades, young man? Or are you simply being interested in them?"

After narrowing his eyes for a second, Rizuki decided to put aside the man's odd behaviour and humor his curiosity. That wouldn't be hurt to be polite to a stranger, right?

"Well, I do like the craftmanship of those blades..." he answered. "... and they reminded me of one of my childhood stories, that is all."

The priest chuckled, slight mirth in his empty eyes.

"That is certainly an interesting case, young man."

Almo looked at the priest, then at Rizuki, confused.

"What is so special about those blades, Rizuki?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Rizuki asked back.

Almo shook her head.

"These swords are called Kanshou and Bakuya, The Married Sword. These swords were made by a swordsmith for an Emperor." Rizuki explained. "The process was so hard that the swordsmith was forced to sacrifice his own wife to accomplish the Emperor's order. After these swords was made and he sent only one of them to the Emperor, the Emperor found out that the swordsmith had actually made two of them and only gave one, so he gave an order to hunt and kill the swordsmith for hiding the second sword... well, that all I know. I just didn't expect these blades to be here, of all places."

Almo was speechless, impressed by Rizuki's knowledge... while the priest just clapped.

"You sure are knowledgeable, young man. Well done." The priest nodded in approval. "If only I am the owner of this museum, I'd give them to you without a second thought. Sadly, I'm just a substitute watcher before the owner comes back..."

A pause. It seemed as if the priest wants to see Rizuki's reaction to that.

"Even if that should happen, I won't accept it."

That made the priest look slightly perplexed.

"Why so?" The priest asked.

"Because I'm not worthy for those blades." Rizuki simply answered.

"Not because you don't want it?"

Rizuki saw the corner of the priest's lips pulled up, just slightly.

"No. It's just... there's still so many people more worthy than me."

"Hmm, are you sure about that?"

Rizuki opened his mouth to reply, but Almo beat him to it.

"I—I think that's enough, Mr. Priest. I'm sorry, but he's not going to change his decision." She spoke out boldly, causing the priest to raise his brows. "If he's already given you his answer, it won't change whatever you do or say. Even if you try to force him to accept."

Rizuki widened his eyes, surprised that Almo would defend him that far. Meanwhile, the priest just chuckled.

"Well, I _could_ ask the owner of this museum to give it to you." He said. "He's an old friend and mentor after all. Giving some of his old relics won't hurt him in his old age... how about it?"

He let his arms fall on his sides and smirked, a gesture that looks clearly suspicious for Rizuki. He's not the one to refuse any goodwill from _anyone_ , but for some reason, this man frightens him. Something is amiss, something is just wrong with this man.

His senses and the power inside his soul literally screamed at him to get away from the vicinity of this man. Not because of evil or malicious intents, but... something else that he can't quite put his fingers on. A warped, gaping black hole in his soul...

Just like that reaper girl.

"... why go so far for me? Helping me?" Rizuki asked. "I'm sorry Mister, but I don't even know you. What's in it for you?"

Hearing the suspicious tone in the young man's voice, the priest hummed and shrugged the question off indifferently, taking no offense.

"Simple. You amused me, and I could use a source of amusement right now." He smirked, as a flash of realization dawned on Rizuki's face.

 _Damn it, not another Ozpin..._

He doesn't need another old man giving his attention to his miserable life, thank you very much. It is bad enough that he has _one_ as his Guildmaster, now this shady-looking priest? The Goddess of Misfortune must have taken a liking to him and gave him her blessings.

"Consider my offer, young man. It is worth it."

The priest turned to leave both of them with surprising agility, but not before he says this:

"Speaking of which... you two will make a perfect couple. Have a good date."

He smirked mirthfully as he went his way, after he made the young folks behind him a pair of blushing mess. Making fun of youngsters is always great.

Rizuki was embarassed and honestly doesn't want to cause any misunderstanding between them, as their relationship was strictly professional as fellow Guild members... and friends. He doesn't want to tarnish her good name and reputation with his own, notorious failures.

Meanwhile, Almo was happy to hear that... happy to hear that someone assumes them a couple _just_ because they were walking together. She'd do anything to make that assumption a reality, it's just she has to understand him more before she do anything too drastic.

Then, to her surprise, Rizuki whipped his head back and looking around, as if realizing that someone had been following them. But the museum was silent, no one was nearby except the priest, who was walking away from them. Nothing happens for almost a minute.

Unknown to her, Rizuki was cold sweating. That killing intent, he recognized the powerful presence as the same one that watched them earlier in the streets... and come to think of it, that presence was somewhat familiar... he had met whoever possessed this presence before.

He swallowed nervously. Just who exactly is this person...

"What's wrong, Rizuki?" Almo asked, concerned.

"No, it's nothing." Rizuki quickly answered. "Let's look around some more."

At her nod, they went back on looking around the Museum. But, unknowingly to them, not far from the place where Kanshou and Bakuya were showcased, there was a feminine figure with oversized black coat, face covered by black masker and sunglasses.

Her long white hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a detective hat, for some reason. Her green eyes were glimmering with immense power... she is actually the [Goddess] of Lastation herself, Noire, in a highly suspicious disguise...

"Mama, that girl's weird." Said a little boy, pointing his little finger at her.

"Don't look, dear. Ignore her." Her mother said, gently dragging her child away.

Yet nobody suspects her as the [Goddess] of Lastation, for some reason.

Noire was truly thankful for this disguise, but she was really aware that she looks really suspicious, just like a stalker. At first, she just followed him because she wants to know how a Rizuki Narukami lives his daily life and see it for herself.

Don't misunderstand, it's not like she's interested in him or anything... this is merely, only her duty as a [Goddess] to know about the daily life of her people. As the information from the Guild database doesn't suffice for her knowledge, she has to... investigate it directly.

However, she also doesn't want anyone to know this activity of hers. She doesn't want to cause any misunderstanding, and she certainly doesn't want to look as if she only focused on one person, that's hardly fair for a [Goddess] to do that.

Still, seeing Rizuki went together with Almo made her mad for some reason.

 _No. Focus, Noire._

She focused on the more important matter of her investigation today. Is Rizuki really the weakest Guild member, as the rumor say? Earlier, he clearly noticed her presence that she's already concealed. No ordinary person would realize that so quickly as he did.

 _Maybe I can hire him to be my bodyguard?_

Once again, don't misunderstand. It's not like she wants to be close with Rizuki or anything, but a person with talent like him would only be wasted if he kept himself as a lowly Guild member, at this rate, his peers would not stop ridiculing him for his so-called 'flaw'.

Noire willed herself to keep following Rizuki around, with extra care and discreet so that he will not notice it this time.

Meanhile, with Rizuki and Almo, they were still looking around in the Museum until they came to a huge inscription. On the top of the inscription was a roughly drawn picture of [Four Goddess] of Gamindustri and their symbols, and in the middle of them, was a picture of a man, embraced by the four goddesses.

The picture in the middle of the inscription shows the man against a pitch black, abstractly-shaped beast, and the bottom of the inscription shows the man again, this time against the four goddesses from before. Rizuki stared at the inscription for awhile...

Then something occurs inside Rizuki, silently stirred within his soul.

He felt a strange warm sensation from the tattoo on the back of his hand, as if giving him some kind of sign. He spaced out with an odd expression on his face even after the heat left his hand, unaware that Almo had been watching him for some time, and became concerned.

"Rizuki, are you alright?"

That snapped Rizuki out from his daydreaming.

"I'm... I'm alright, why are you asking?"

"You made a weird face... and you're sweating."

Really? Rizuki himself didn't even notice that until Almo pointed that out.

"That's okay, Almo. I'm alright. And well... we better go out now." Rizuki said, looking at his watch. "It won't be long until lunchtime. Come on."

Actually, Alno didn't buy that explanation even for a second, but she decided she'll come along, don't want to argue with him.

Just before they exited the museum, Rizuki turns to see the inscription one more time. He feels... no, he _knows_ that what pictured there was something real that had happened in the past. He had to ask someone for the answer for that...

Shatoyan and Ozpin might know something.

* * *

After they exited the museum, Rizuki realized that he still hadn't bought any food supply yet. His encounter with Almo made him somehow forget all that. However, he still could make it, and with his remaining money maybe it would suffice for a few days.

"Almo, now I'm going to buy some food supplies. For my... daily necessities." Rizuki explained. "Do you want to come along? We can have lunch together in my place."

This, to Rizuki's confusion, made Almo blush like a cherry.

"Eeeehhhh?! A-Are you sure? I don't want to bother you..." Almo stuttered. "A—and it's just the two of us... I don't know, Rizuki..."

She was embarassed, happy and guilty at the same time... and then, she finds the ground very interesting to gaze upon.

"Well, it's not exactly just the two of us..." Rizuki mumbled, not loud enough for Almo to hear in her current state. "... hey, do you want to come or not?" He asked, a bit louder.

This time, Almo clearly heard Rizuki's words.

"O—of course... I want to come."

"Well then, okay."

Actually, Rizuki was thinking, a bit too late obviously, is it a good idea to bring Almo to his house? But it won't be right to leave her, he _can't_ just leave her like that. Just having lunch together won't get him in any trouble, right? Besides, he trusts Almo, Almo is a good girl, she certainly can get along with Shatoyan and Arturia.

 _Yeah, nothing bad would happen. Certainly._

Sometime later, Rizuki went to buy some food with Almo and as they walked around the shops, many people teased them as they looked so much like a loving couple...

That made the two a pair of blushing mess as they ventured in the Commercial District.

* * *

 **(Narukami Residance)**

Now Rizuki was walking in tow with Almo to his house, and as they were near enough to the entrance, he saw Shatoyan and Arturia waiting in front of his house gate.

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait too long?" He greeted them both.

"No, we've just arrived." Shatoyan answered with an unusually cheery smile on her face. "And who's that? A guest?"

"Well, she's—"

He was unceremoniously cut off by a chilling sensation on his spine, prompting him to instinctively turn around, only to see a smiling Almo. Yes. She was smiling at him for some reason that he doesn't know, only that it feels... somewhat frightening. He swore he can see black aura around Almo, along with that smile, and he doesn't like it at all.

"Rizuki..."

Then Almo spoke with a soft tone that Rizuki hadn't been heard before, and he swallowed quietly. A problem is coming his way...

 _Yep... probably I did something wrong again. But what, I don't freaking know._

"Who are they? Didn't you say that there were only the two of us?" She asked calmly.

"Um—"

He wanted to tell Almo that he _clearly_ told her that there weren't only the two of them before, didn't she hear it? Yes, he wants to tell her that _again_ , but for some reason, his answer died in his throat, unable to get out from his mouth. Which means _fun times ahead_.

 _Is this my damn misfortune acting up again or what—_

"Well, excuse us for interrupting your time together. We're the friend of Rizuki's brother."

Rizuki blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And thrice.

Until he realizes that Shatoyan had answered Almo's question in his stead. Shatoyan gave him a meaningful look, then a subtle nod to Arturia, before turning back to Almo. That chain of action literally took no more than five seconds.

"... friend of Rizuki's brother?" Almo asked, unsure.

"Yes. Once again, I apologize for interrupting your time." Shatoyan bowed gracefully. "My name is Towa, and this is my sister..." she gestured towards Arturia, who mimicked Shatoyan's bow and answered.

"Toki." To Rizuki's surprise and relief, Arturia took a false identity as well.

"Well, we're actually here to finish up some business with Ryo, but he was gone for a long time, as Rizuki said." Shatoyan spoke smoothly. "And Rizuki helped us with letting us stay here until Ryo comes home."

That made Rizuki pause and frown for a moment.

 _Wait, how did she knew Aniki's name? I knew I haven't told her his name yet..._

Rizuki doesn't know this, but when he was going outside and left the two girls in his house, Shatoyan didn't stay still or silent. Since she was staying and sleeping in his brother's room, she just needed to look up for some notes inside the room and...voila! Now she knew about his brother and his relationship with Rizuki more than Rizuki would like to tell her himself.

Not that Shatoyan would tell him that she did a little investigation anyway. Later, maybe, but not now. The point is, thanks to the notes, she already knew some bit about Rizuki so that she could make a totally fabricated story to cover up for their disguise. And she shared her information gathering with Arturia too.

"And before that, he also helped us when we got lost in the forest and attacked by a vicious monster." Arturia added. "We owe him our life, we can't thank him enough."

Rizuki was surprised to hear Shatoyan and Arturia giving explanation to Almo, who was calming down dramatically after that. He doesn't know how and when they came up with such a convincing story, but he was glad nonetheless. Bad luck averted... is this meant the good luck finally decided to visit the poor Rizuki Narukami?

He looked at Almo, who just sighed and looked back at him.

"Rizuki, I thought I told you to tell me if there's something important." She said. "If you keep things like this on your own, people might misunderstand."

"Sorry."

"But this is so like you, Rizuki." Almo said, smiling. "Always helping people, no matter if you know them or not."

She looked at Shatoyan and Arturia and bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Almo Blueberry. I usually work as a clerk in the Lastation Guild. Just call me Almo, if you would." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you two, Almo." Shatoyan and Arturia said in unison.

Then Almo stepped closer to Shatoyan and Arturia, whispering something.

"You two _really_ don't have any _special_ relationship with Rizuki, is that right?"

She whispered so that Rizuki couldn't hear her.

She doesn't want him to figure out about her feelings. Yet. Because...

Actually, she likes him more than a friend. It has been so long since she first realized her own feeling. At first, she was only being polite to him, considering him as another Guild member at least, a co-worker at best. However, as time passed by...

She could confidently say, now, that she loves him. She's fallen for the friendly, kind and quick-to-help nature of Rizuki, and how hard he struggled to live his life. That's why she always worry for him, because he was never arrogant, never looks down to others, and always prioritize other's safety over his own. Not to mention, he never once talk back to ones who always mocked and insulted him.

She feels like someone has to watch over Rizuki, making sure that he's alright.

But, unfortunately, there were the others. Almo was confident, due to her own feelings to Rizuki, that she can detect quite a _few_ girls in the Guild had the same feelings for him. No, not only in Lastation, his secret admirers might exist in the other three areas.

For one, there's a rumor that the [Goddess] of Planeptune, Purple Heart, tried to recruit him to Planeptune Guild, but luckily (for Almo) he refused the offer politely. People might say he just wasted a very good offer, but Almo knew, _her instincts_ as a woman told her that the offer might have something to do with 'getting closer to him and nab him'.

Almo was aware that she had so many rival, she doesn't want another one to join the hunt.

"Well you can rest assured, Miss Blueberry." Shatoyan, or Towa, said. "For we have... _absolutely_ no relationship with Rizuki whatsoever. Isn't that right, Toki?"

"Yes, that's right." Arturia, or Toki, replied. "We're just acquintances."

Almo sighed in relief. Although the girls who were Rizuki's guests were really beautiful in her standards, at least they don't have any special feelings for him. That doesn't make her less jealous though, she wants to be near Rizuki too...

Meanwhile, as Almo turned her attention away from them, Shatoyan frowned and looked at Rizuki for a moment... actually, even now, she could see him as someone in her past—

 _Special relationship, huh?_

Yes, that 'someone' was really important for her, and ever since she met Rizuki, every time she looked at him, he's always the spitting image of that 'someone'... but as much as she missed 'him', 'Rizuki Narukami' is not that 'someone' and he is his own person.

She shook her head. Why is she going sentimental all of a sudden?

In the other hand, Arturia feels that she still hadn't known her Master that well, and her relationship with him was... strictly professional, as a Master and Servant.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Rizuki asked from a distance.

"It's nothing, Rizuki." Almo replied almost instantly.

Rizuki doesn't understand, but he nods anyway.

"Well then, let's go in my—"

He doesn't get to finish his words. With an impossibly fast blur of red, someone ran into Rizuki, collided with him so hard that he was thrown onto the ground. The person itself was unharmed, thanks to Rizuki's body halted her momentum, only a bit dazed.

The person was a girl with silver eyes, her head wrapped in red cloak.

"I'm sorry, Rizuki! I'm so sorry I ran into you!" the girl shrieked, waving her hands frantically. "Iwantedtowarnyoubeforebutyoureinmywayandimwaytoofastsoijusttoolateto—"

"Hey, calm down a bit, Ruby."

Rizuki stood up from the place he fell onto, calmly brushing off the dust on his clothes as if nothing happened. His expression was unfazed and unperturbed.

"You're fast as always." He said coolly. "I don't mind you training your [Will] to move around, but please, next time, don't use it in narrow places... like, here."

The girl was Ruby Rose, the Guild member of Planeptune.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Just don't do that again." Rizuki nodded, still dusting his sleeves off. "Now, would you mind explaining what happened again? Slowly."

"Um, okay..." Ruby muttered, looking around nervously... and then her eyes met Almo's. She remembered her face, and vice versa. They met before, in a... more than normal circumstance. "Oh! It's you!"

Rizuki and the others raised their eyebrows.

"Ah, aren't you the clerk girl who works in Lastation Guild?" the silver-eyed girl asked.

"Yes, you're right." Almo nodded, recognizing her. "You are... the one from Planeptune Guild, right? The one who delivered something for Lady Black Heart, right?"

"Yep! The name's Ruby Rose, nice to meet you again, Clerk Girl!"

"My name's Almo Blueberry. Nice to meet you again... too."

They shook hands with smile on their face. As they did so, Rizuki realized that something was amiss. Her brother didn't come along with her, this is unusual. Normally if Ruby visits her then her brother wouldn't be far from her, for some reason.

"Ruby, where's Yin?" Rizuki asked. "He's not with you today?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Um, about that…we _were_ going to visit you together, but even before we set off, we just kinda... fight. Not literally of course!" She answered. "But, you know, if he's pissed off, he'll just go on his own... that's not going to end well, he's not thinking straight."

"Ugh."

Rizuki facepalmed. He knew that this friend of his, Yin Branwen, has a major problem with his short temper, and he's not the type to think twice before acting purely on his whim. No, he doubted that his friend would even think _once_. And he never listened to any advice.

"Just how exactly I was friends with him?" He muttered.

"And, um, he didn't bring any money with him, not even a single credit." Ruby added, apparently not noticing the disturbance on Rizuki's expression. "... do you still remember one of his bad habits?"

"Uh-oh."

Rizuki was aware of this bad habit as well and he doesn't like it since he knew Yin would cause so much trouble and would also drag him along with his problems. He doesn't know what would be the problem this time, but he knew it would be something unpleasant.

"Yin..." Almo broke the silence. "If I'm not wrong... he's the young man with red hoodie, blonde, and scary face?"

Just as Almo described his appearance, Shatoyan and Arturia suddenly remembered the strange event they experienced sometime ago. The person Almo just described was... well, they suddenly want to go in the home now, before something bad happens.

"Yeah, that's him! Did you see him?" Ruby asked. "Did you? Did you?"

"Sorry Ruby, but I didn't." Rizuki shook his head. "If I did, he should be here now."

He turned to Shatoyan and Arturia, just as he found them walking _very sneakily_ towards the door. He had this strange feeling that they knew something.

"Toki, Towa, did you see a person like—"

"No." Shatoyan and Arturia answered in unison. "We didn't see anyone. Not at all."

Rizuki narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

He knew that wasn't true. They were hiding something, obviously. But he felt like it would be pointless to ask them further, as their gazes unnerved him for some reason. Fine, he'll shut his mouth... at least for now...

"Wooo! Nailed it! I made it at last!" A voice shouted.

The ominous silence finally ends as someone jumped in a somersault jump, clearly aiming for an elegant entrance. Everyone sans Rizuki and Ruby turned in alarm as they heard that voice. Someone had just landed in front of them, grinning.

Scary face, blonde hair, red hoodie... no doubt, it's Yin Branwen, the brother of Ruby.

"Finally! After running all day, from morning to afternoon, circling the truly vast area of Lastation, and made it here on my own... this feat is SO worthy of an award! WHOO!"

He declared his accomplishment, hands up in the air, as he approached his sister Ruby. Just as he drew closer, Rizuki could smell burnt clothes on him. Was he on fire before?

"Look, Sis. I can get here on my own!" Yin said proudly. "You saw that? You saw my dynamic entrance? You all did, of course!"

"But how? That's not even possible!" Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "The possibility of you getting lost on your own is one hundred percent! Remember that one time you got to Lowee and met some snob rich girl instead?"

That made Yin sweatdrop for a moment since he still remember that, but recovers quickly.

"Aww, why don't you believe in your big bro, Ruby?" He said, a bit nervous. "You know, um... this time, I asked someone _very nicely_! Yeah!"

A pause.

"Which means you just threatened someone to tell you." Rizuki said flatly.

"You too, Rizuki?!" Yin squawked in disbelief, as if betrayed. "Why don't you believe me, bro? There's no way I would threaten anyone... _maybe_."

Another pause.

"Yiiiiin!" Ruby yelled indignantly, almost sounding like a whine. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything too violent, I swear!"

"LIES! Those lies are filth! Fiiiiilth!"

Before Ruby could get further into 'yelling mode', Rizuki patted her shoulder, calming her down.

"Now, now, Ruby." He said calmly. "Yin made it here is what matters the most. Forgive him, okay?"

That somehow do the trick to calm the girl down.

"Oh, that's my partner. Always understanding." Yin chuckled. "By the way, don't get your hands too comfortable there, Rizuki."

Rizuki blinked. Oh yeah, overprotective brother, he remember.

"That's because it's totally pointless to argue with you." He replied, removing his hands from Ruby's shoulder.

Almo, Shatoyan and Arturia were listening to the conversation between Rizuki and Yin. They still don't believe that they were friends... although, from their conversation alone, they seemed to be good friends.

Looking around, Yin saw Almo and greeted her.

"Hey, you're the Clerk Girl from before. Greetings, name's Yin Branwen."

"Almo Blueberry, nice to meet you Mr. Branwen."

"Just call me Yin..." He trailed off. "Hey, by the way, are you Rizuki's girlfriend?"

Almo heard Yin's blunt question and blushed like a ripe cherry. Do people really think they are couple? She was embarassed and happy at the same time.

"Yin, you're being very rude to Almo." Rizuki quickly chimed in. "There's no way she's my girlfriend. She's too good for that."

"But, bro, you're practically a celebrity in Planeptune, so I thought it would be the same here. For all I know, you might have one or two girlfriend here." Yin shook his head, full of disbelief. "Why didn't you go out with them and why didn't you have any girlfriend yet, even though you're very popular? You're not straight, aren't you, Rizuki?"

Yin starts to keep his distance from Rizuki, with a look of disgust on his face.

"What are you talking about?! I'm totally straight and I want to have a girlfriend too!"

"Then get your own damn girlfrie—wait."

Yin paused midsentence as he found the two girls on the corner of his eyes very familiar. As he turned to them and observed them carefully, he realized that they were the same girls that he met in the street before. He KNEW them!

"OI! you're the ones who attacked me before, aren't you?" He called out, pointing finger to the two girls, especially Shatoyan. "Why did you do that?! Why?!"

Being caught on their less-than-respectable deeds, both the girls each put a nearly perfect poker face and ignored Yin's yelling.

"So... Rizuki, is he really your best friend?" Shatoyan asked, face flat.

"OI! Don't ignore me!" Yin shouted.

Shatoyan and Arturia turned back to Yin.

"You are the ones who threw to that damn fountain twice, aren't you?" Yin asked. "And _you_ zapped me with your damn lightning! Twice too!" He pointed at Shatoyan.

"Huh?" Shatoyan gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Arturia asked, her face betraying nothing.

"You are the ones—"

"Like I said... what are _you_ even talking about?" Arturia asked again.

Now this is really suspicious... Rizuki realized that something must've happened between them, but he doesn't want to add their problem to his own, so he decided not to ask. Good call, as the situation would become worse even without him intervening.

"That's enough, guys." He said, raising his voice enough to get their attention. "How about we have lunch first, before anything else? I'm sure everyone is hungry now."

As he said that, silence commenced. Everyone realized that this _is_ the time for lunch.

"Well, that's an idea I can get behind." Yin nodded, forgetting all the problems instantly.

"It's been a while since the last time we ate Rizuki's cooking, right Yin?" Ruby said excitedly. "I can't wait! I can't wait!"

Rizuki chuckled good-heartedly at that, but then he sensed something.

"... how about you join us too, the one's hiding behind the electric pole?"

He said that to someone that, until that time, was stealthily hiding behind the electric pole, near an intersection.

"Wow, you noticed that too, Rizuki? I thought I was the only one..." Yin added.

Then, from behind the pole, stepped out a figure with detective hat, sunglasses, and an oversized black coat.

"Not bad, you can notice my presence." The figure removed the hat and sunglasses...

It turns out that the figure was a beautiful girl with long white hair... with teal eyes.

"L-L-Lady Black Heart!" Rizuki stuttered, genuinely surprised to see her, of all people, here. "To-to what do I owe this honor?"

Not only Rizuki was surprised to see her, Shatoyan and Almo too were shocked. As for Arturia, she just silently analyzing her and she knew how strong this girl is. When Rizuki summoned her with his form as [Soul Linker], Arturia already had basic knowledge about Gamindustri and its four leader. One of them is currently before her.

Yin and Ruby paid their respect for the other area's leader, but the former just grinned as if planning for something devious.

"Why are you so surprised?" Noire asked, a bit confused. "Didn't you sense me earlier?"

"Well... I just know that I was being followed, but nothing else." Rizuki answered, calming himself down. "I didn't know it was you, Lady Black Heart. Forgive me." He bowed.

Something inside Noire just melted, but she didn't show it on her face.

"Hmm, I see. That's fine." Noire replied, brushing his apologies as if it doesn't matter. "Knowing my presence, while I was being discreet, is enough, Rizuki. Raise your head."

Rizuki followed her order.

"I learned from the best." Rizuki spoke calmly, smiling politely. "Speaking of which, why don't you come along and have lunch together with us, Lady Black Heart?"

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry right now—"

She didn't continue her sentence as she was interrupted by a loud growl... apparently, her stomach just betrayed her. Her face instantly flushed in red, something that everyone, EVEN Rizuki, can clearly see.

"This—This doesn't mean I'm hungry or anything!" She desperately denied herself. "It's only natural to accept an offer from my people! Just—just so you know!"

"Of course, Lady Black Heart. Of course."

He just smiled awkwardly as he led his guests into his house.

Boy, he's going to need so many food...

* * *

"Sorry if my place was small... and cramped." Rizuki said as they entered his house.

"Rizuki, if _you_ think this was small, I don't know what do you think of something _big_ and _wide_." Yin replied with a deadpan look on his face. "I swear, this place's big enough to be used as an inn or restaurant. Just saying, bro."

That's right. Rizuki's house was big enough to be called a mansion, yet Rizuki thought it was small since he doesn't sure (and feels pessimistic) about his economic capabilities. As he had seen Yin and Ruby's house before, and it _is_ bigger than his own. Not to mention the Basilicom, the castle-like building where his [Goddess] stays and works everyday.

And for some reason he just never noticed that his house was bigger than most of the other houses around his own. Talk about being an airhead.

"Your place was bigger than this, Yin..."

Rizuki spoke calmly, and then he heard a chuckle.

"Pffft, I don't even have a house! My uncle does! I'm just freeloading!"

After everyone entered the house, Rizuki prepared himself to cook for everyone's lunch. He sorted the food that would be cooked today and the food that would be saved for later. He hopes Shatoyan and Arturia spared some credit for him, as he'll need it later.

For now, he decided to make a menu consisted solely on curry rise. Simple is the best.

"Rizuki, let me help you." Almo offered.

Rizuki has to treat so many guests at once, so Almo feels the need to assist him. She can do easy cooking and washing dishes, so at least she could help him that much. No, she wants to help him, she wants to ease his hardworking at least for a bit...

"You don't need to do that, Almo. I can do it on my own." Rizuki shook his head, refusing her offer gently. "You're my guest too, so just sit back and relax."

But Almo insisted on her offer and stared at him. Intensely. Rizuki knew that stare, that is the same stare the clerk girl gave him after his mission with Noire. She would not back down, Rizuki can't take the pressure of being stared that way for too long... and relented.

 _At least that made her happy_ , Rizuki thought.

Meanwhile, the others had already sitting in their sweet place, waiting for the food to get ready. Noire, who just noticed Arturia and Shatoyan's presence (both girls still disguised) was starting to get suspicious of them. As little as the information goes for Rizuki, she knew he lived alone. Those girls can't be his siblings or cousin, they don't even look alike.

Once again, don't misunderstood. Not that she was jealous or anything, but it's possible that both girls were just taking Rizuki's kindness for their advantage.

"Sorry for being blunt, but who are you two?" She said, addressing them both. "I've never seen the two of you before."

Rizuki, who was currently cutting potatoes, became nervous all of a sudden. He forgot to explain the situation to his [Goddess]. Fortunately, Shatoyan was smoothier and more fluent in giving an explanation than he is.

"Mr. Narukami and Miss Blueberry had already known about us. But please allow us to introduce ourself again, Lady Black Heart." Shatoyan smiled politely to Noire. "My name is Towa and this is my sister, Toki. Rizuki saved us from a monster and he allowed us to stay here for a while."

Arturia nodded, supporting Shatoyan's story.

Meanwhile, Yin just chuckled.

"Well, the point is, you both are the brand new victims of the Narukami Disease." He said, grinning. "It is too late for you two, I pity you~"

Rizuki just happened to hear that, stopped his activities and yelled at him.

"Yin! Don't use my name as if I'm some kind of a virus!"

Yin just clicked his tongue impatiently as he heard that.

"Virus? Yeah, it would be right to call you like that. You've been spreading a looot of bad influences lately. So, that's why I won't let my sis near you for too long, or else—"

"Nothing will EVER go wrong if I go near him!"

"—something bad would happen and I don't want that." Yin finished, ignoring Ruby's sudden interruption. "By the way, haven't I told you that you are _one lucky bastard_? Why the hell are you so dense that you didn't even notice your luckiness?"

"Calling old nicknames, are we? Spare me from that, Yin." Rizuki groaned. "You said that ' _one lucky bastard'_ too many times in my life, so just stop that please. And I'm not lucky."

"I call bullshit. You fucking pessimist needs to be more positive with your life, damn it."

Everyone except for Ruby were surprised to hear the exchange between Yin and Rizuki. Especially Almo. Since the words and sentences that coming out from Yin' mouth seemed to insult Rizuki, everyone was frowning... however, this conversation was very strange.

Almo knew that Rizuki never once cared about the insults that his fellow Guild members uttered to him and never once he answered to them. The atmosphere feels... so weird. There is no hostility in the air, at least she's aware of that. So what is this strange atmosphere?

Demanding an explanation, Almo turned to Ruby, who just sighed and walked closer to her.

"Don't worry about them. This is normal." She whispered quietly. "This is their routine activity for them, everytime they met. If they didn't do this kind of thing, then something's wrong."

"But that's weird..." Almo whispered back.

"Well, that's Rizuki and Yin for you."

As Ruby smiled at her and leaned back to her seat, Almo felt like she doesn't know Rizuki enough. As the conversation between them goes back and forth—

"Well if someone wasn't a person with bad sense of direction." Rizuki quipped quietly.

"Well if someone wasn't a pessimist with so-called bad luck!" Yin shot back.

... yeah, she didn't know him enough. But here, she has something or more to learn, so she will use this opportunity to learn everything about him... about Rizuki. She'd be glad to—

"Excuse me for asking, Mr. Branwen." Arturia said, hand raised, drawing attention from everyone present and snapping Almo out of her thoughts. "But... what do you mean by we both being the brand new victims of Narukami Disease?"

"I want to know too." Shatoyan added. "What of it?"

Yin gave out a mischievous grin.

"I'm glad you both asked, ladies." He said, flicking his long hair, to Shatoyan and Arturia's chagrin. "Narukami Disease is a rare illness that only targets individuals of female genders. And once claimed by this disease, any girl will be struck with an infathomable, truly deep sensation of love to... Rizuki, _the one and only_ vector to this disease!"

Rizuki widened his eyes with horror.

"Well, I suspected that he spread the virus when he rescued both of you, ladies. Too bad."

Silence commences as everyone present, except Ruby and Yin himself tried to digest this information. Then someone spoke up, the person of interest himself.

"Art—Toki, please ignore him and his nonsense." Rizuki said with a glare to Yin... who just whistled innocently. "For he's only spouting bullshit from his mouth, it's not right—"

For a second, Arturia was staring at him blankly.

"... I don't know your body can spread such a toxic substance, Rizuki."

"I told you that's not true, Toki!"

Oh, is this it? This hurtful and sorrowful sensation when your best friend tells a _clearly false story about you_ in front of your guest and they all somehow believed it...

"Oh, stop pretending, Rizuki. This is already proven in Planeptune, you know." Yin just chuckled. "I can certainly list the name of your victims. Let see—"

"No! That's because a moron spread that gossip around Planeptune. A certain moron."

He should've ignored him and prepared the cooking utensil rather than arguing with him, really. He's not gonna waste his time and patience listening to this pointless talking—

"Hahahaha, just who is that moron, actually?"

"I'm talking about you, you moron!"

... or maybe not.

"WHA—?! I'm not a moron!"

"Fine then! You're an idiot!"

"Not that too! I'm a smart and respectable man!"

"The only thing respectable about you is your musclebound strength!"

"Well thank you then. That's very nice of you—"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A COMPLIMENT!"

"WHAT, IT'S NOT?!"

The others saw their bickering and sweatdropped. However, if they weren't sure how the two boys were friends before, now they have no doubts. They were indeed _best_ friends.

"Speaking of which, you two." Almo raised a hand, curious expression on her face. "How did exactly you two met first time? What's the story?"

Hearing that, Rizuki put a hand under his chin, frowning as Yin gave him a 'go-ahead-and-tell-our-awesome-story' smirk. He sighed lightly before he faces the curious gazes around his table. He won't be cooking any food for now, he guess.

"Well... this happened when I did a mission in Planeptune, nine months ago..."

* * *

 **(Flashback** **,** **9 months ago)**

Rizuki was going to the Planeptune for his mission, an unusually high-leveled one. He didn't know why would he get this mission, this is his first month as a Guild member, for Goddess' sake! Although he has a reason for accepting this mission...

There is literally no mission except this one, as if every single quest in the Guild has been taken by everyone. And that day, he has zero money in his wallet and has to take anything available in the Guild if he wants to eat. He just that broke, and he has to borrow some money to go to Planeptune...

That day's mission is to defeat a Guard Vermin, a humanoid monster with spider-like lower body, armed with a huge sword as its weapon. The monster was located in Virtua Forest. Normally, this one should be handled by a party of four or five person and Rizuki wasn't stupid enough to fight it alone, however...

No one was available to help as his party, everyone was refusing his plead... except the top ten, but they were busy working on their own high-leveled mission. He was truly alone.

"Haa, just another day with my misfortune." Rizuki sighed.

After carefully walking inside the forest, treading between grasses and trees, he saw his target in sight, walking in a wide, open area. Rizuki focused on his target, preparing his reinforced weapon and concealing his own presence. He drew close to the monster with soundless steps, brandishing his blades and—

He jumped towards the monster and swung his blades down, creating a small gash on the monster's back, disrupting its balance. As it tried to turn around, Rizuki took the small gap in its movement to deal multiple hits, multiple slashes to the monster's body.

It looks as if he would win in a matter of seconds, but then something else happens. The Guard Vermin took a small grasp of sand in its hand and threw it right at his face.

The Guard Vermin did it for distracting and disrupting its attacker's sight, and it works. Rizuki wiped his eyes and surprised as he saw his target nowhere to be seen. Rizuki observes his surrounding and there's no sign from the Guard Vermin. His sense, it must be hiding somewhere, in the shadows of the forest—

Then a giant sword swung down without warning, fully intends to split him into two pieces. In a flash of pure reflex, Rizuki crossed his blades and blocked the frontal strike... for about two seconds. The sheer force behind the swing pushed him back for a good distance.

He grimaced, feeling a bit numb after blocking such a powerful strike, but to his horror, the Guard Vermin doesn't let up with its assault and keeps attacking him. Under its relentless attacks, Rizuki can't even counter or do anything aside from blocking and parrying.

He knows he can't keep this up for too long, as he felt his blades cracking, its reinforced durability has been worn down by the powerful monster. When it finally breaks, one backhanded attack easily threw Rizuki to a tree, breaking some of his ribs.

"...kh!"

Blood flowed from the corner of his mouth, he really felt that attack. He thought it was only his bones breaking, but there seems to be some internal bleeding too. Just one attack and he's dying like this... what a weakling he was...

"... damn..."

His vision was blurring and faltering.

His hands was powerless to block any incoming attack.

His legs was shuddering, too weak to attempt an escape.

 _What, is this it?_

He chuckled with a humorless tone in his voice.

 _Curse my luck. I guess this is what I get for being a suicidal fool..._

He looked up to his incoming death. A monstrosity with power beyond him, raising its weapon to deliver a final blow to his miserable life... well, it's not completely bad, he guess.

 _So, I'm going to die here, huh...?_

He smiled. Well, he has no regrets, so what's the point of being sad about his death...?

"Oi! You ugly-ass monster!"

That shout made Rizuki and the Guard Vermin froze at the same time. A series of rapid footsteps was quickly approaching them, and as Rizuki turned his face to see it, he saw a red hooded figure of a man, with yellow gauntlet which was ablaze with blue flames.

" **Will O' the Wisps! Chain Explosion Punch!** "

And he slammed his fists together, then jumped high towards the Guard Vermin and—

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORAA!"

The barrage of punches pummeled the Guard Vermin in its place until the last punch, which thrown the monster across the forest and felled many trees. That was impressive, but still doesn't enough to finish the creature off. The young man clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Tsk, that's not enough? I must've slacked in training..." He grumbled. "Well then, it's your turn now, Rubes! Hold it off while I gather some energy!" He shouted.

"... roger!"

Rizuki felt something passed him, a powerful gust of wind. In his blurring vision, he saw rose petals flowing along with the wind... and a figure that caused such things to happen. Clad in red, white and black, the feminine figure wields a scythe, much larger than her own body.

Seeing the wind that brought along the rose petal, Rizuki surmised that it was her [Will], something like a wind manipulation or speed augmentation, maybe? He was too tired and injured to observe her ability in the fullest.

In a flash, the girl cut off the legs and limbs of the Guard Vermin, causing the monster to lose its balance. Before the monster falls to the ground, the girl changed her scythe into some kind of a gun and shot it in the chest, prompting a growl of pain and anger from it.

Seeing the damage she caused, the girl smirked and quickly retreated in a flash, stopped near Rizuki, and yelled.

"Now, Yin!"

Rizuki focused his attention back to the young man, whose body was glowing with blue flames. He slammed his fists once again, before pouncing forward in a confident strike. The blue flames gathered in his right fist as he launched a straight punch—

"Take this you ugly monster! **Azure Nova Special Puuuuuunch!** "

As soon as the fist made contact, blue flames engulfed the Guard Vermin and the force of that punch blew the monster away, again felled many trees and burned them along. The spider humanoid monster writhed and screeched in agony as the blue flames ate away on its body, its death scream getting louder and louder...

Until it abruptly stopped. The remains of the once mighty monster has just become small particles on the ground, vanishing as the wind blew them away from sight. The young man scoffed at that, the girl sighed in relief... and Rizuki was awestruck.

They both are really strong. He wonders who are they really, possessing such amazing skill and [Will] to defeat a [High Level Monster] with only the two of them... he's never seen them before. Then again, this is the area of Planeptune, an area which he didn't even bother to get used before.

They might be a high-ranking member in Planeptune Guild...

Rizuki's thoughts stopped as the young man and girl approached him, the latter seems to be concerned for his condition. However, as the young man stepped closer...

His first impression was: the young man was scary as hell. You could find that kind of face in a gang of mafia or yakuza. No, even worse, he could be a bandit, maybe he wants to rob him off his money... which, he admit, isn't much in the first place. But still—

He glanced at the girl. She doesn't seem to be a bad person... which means, by proxy, the young man isn't a bad person. That's right, Aniki taught him to be better than that, he shouldn't judge people just from their appearance. He should give them a chance...

But that doesn't mean it makes the young man's face less scarier though.

The blonde young man stopped before him and just stared at him for a while, his sharp gaze scrutinizing Rizuki in silence... and Rizuki intends to break that silence now.

"Why did you even save someone you don't even know?" He asked.

If this young man isn't bad, then Rizuki wants to make sure of it. Whether he is as bad and scary as his appearance assumes or it was only to cover something inside, it's better to ask him directly, right? But then why is the young man grinning?

Meanwhile, from the corner of his eyes, the girl with red hood just sighed and shook her head in exasperation, as if saying 'oh no, not again'...

"Saving someone in trouble is just a common sense!"

The young man then struck an odd pose, shadowboxing in an exaggerated style and then put his hands on his waist smugly, puffing his muscular chest out.

Rizuki just kept his silence and he swore he can see a big text floating behind the man...

JUSTICE HAS ARRIVED!

... or something like that.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"And, just like that, we're friends since then." Rizuki ended his little story. "... somehow."

His storytelling garnered various expression on his audiences.

Noire was speechless, mouth agape, Arturia looks sympathetic, an amused smile on Shatoyan's face, awkward chuckle from Ruby, and there were stars sparkling in Almo's eyes, as if she had just heard an epic story. And Yin was laughing his ass off, no doubt recalling their awesome story in his own perspective.

While his guests were trying to digest the story about the weird encounter between him, Yin and his sister, Rizuki decided to start cooking not wanting to be distracted or delayed again. This time, no more question until the lunch was ready.

Almo assisted him, and it was surprisingly easier for Rizuki to cook... yes, he never let anyone helped him on cooking before, so this was new for him. As he heard the small talking and chat of his guests, he can't help but smile. So many people here, gathering in his home... this is also new for him.

Sometime later, as they finished the cooking...

"Thank you for helping me, Almo." He turned to her. "Without you, the cooking won't finish this fast. You're a big help."

He smiled. A smile so genuine that Almo spontaneously blushed in response.

"Y—your welcome, Rizuki." She stuttered, casting her eyes downwards. "I can't let you handle all of this alone... this—this is natural."

"I have to thank you anyway."

Unknown to them, Yin watched the warm exchange between them and grinned widely to himself. Truly, his best friend's harem knows no bounds! He doesn't mind, of course, but he won't let his sister falls for him anytime soon.

He has his own reason for forbiding Ruby to spend time with him. He's not gonna tell why.

Then...

Rizuki brought a large serving of curry rice to the table. Noire, being the nearest to see the food, was impressed and attracted to the food, but she restrained herself, it wouldn't do to show a [Goddess] pouncing at a food like that. She has her pride after all.

In the other hand, Arturia, Yin and Ruby was watching the curry food with unbridled, raw hunger on their face. They are practically drooling at the sight of the delicious food.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rizuki said. "Let's enjoy our meal."

"Bon appetit!"

In silence, they ate their lunch together. In the case of Noire and Almo, they couldn't believe that Rizuki made these curry rice if they didn't see him cook them himself. Yes, Almo helped him in the cooking but that doesn't much, as Rizuki's the one who did more job than her. The taste was ungodly delicious.

Meanwhile, as Shatoyan ate her serving, her expression was neutral and smooth, telling nobody her (inner) delight on the taste of the food. She likes it so much... but it wouldn't do to directly tell Rizuki about that... not yet, not yet.

Arturia, well… as usual, she ate her food like a hungry lion and demands more to the chef... the same could be said about Yin and Ruby. They look like they're really hungry...

"As expected of Chef Rizuki." Yin complimented like a professional gourmet. "The quality of your cooking has improved, the taste, the spice, the ingredients... overall, your cooking is as amazing as always... no, it's even better!"

He gave Rizuki double thumbs-up.

"Right, I wish I could cook as good as you, Rizuki..." Ruby muttered.

"You guys gave me too much credit." Rizuki chuckled.

Everyone in the room sans Rizuki feels that compliment was not misplaced. Rizuki was simply being humble... or didn't put much faith and confidence in himself.

"Where did you even learn to cook like this?" Noire asked in a sudden.

"My brother taught me the basic, Lady Black Heart." Rizuki answered politely. "The rest is just experience and practice... nothing special."

 _Again with the humbleness_ , everyone in the room, sans Rizuki, thought.

"I see... that is impressive." Noire sighed.

Noire has to admit, Rizuki's cooking had already surpassed the ones made by the chef in Basilicom, she knew in the first spoonful of curry rice. Although she won't admit it outloud, she likes it very much.

"Lady Black Heart, I've already eaten Rizuki's cooking so many times and I can guarantee, one hundred percent, that this is Rizuki's pure skill. No doubt." Yin said proudly.

Almo was also surprised that Rizuki could cook food this good. She felt defeated in a way.

"Rizuki, you should move to Planeptune." Ruby said, beaming with a happy smile after tasting the exquisite food. "That way, we can eat your cooking a lot more often!"

Noire's eyebrows twitched. She felt irritated for some reason.

"Er... you know I can't." Rizuki said, sweatdropped.

"Why not? If you move to Planeptune, I'm sure your economical condition would be so much better than it is now." Yin chimed in. "You know we will accept you with open hands. _Especially_ Lady Neptune, she'd be delighted. Come on, what do you say, you?"

This earns another twitch from Noire. The nerve of them, asking him to leave her area...

Fortunately, Rizuki refused their offer politely, with a smile. Since he couldn't afford to just leave this house... for all he know, his brother might be heading home anytime. Not to mention that this house is the only thing his family left to him. He won't throw it away.

After that, Yin and Arturia asked him for second servings, causing Rizuki to worry about the food left. If he ran out of food while he has literally no income, it would be pretty bad for him and his two housemates. But what could he do... it can't be helped, so whatever.

Besides, he has one more thing to worry about.

Rizuki stared at his best friend, suspecting something. The blonde young man realizes this after a while and turned to him.

"Hey, what's wrong, bro?" He asked. "Your eyes is a bit scary..."

"Just asking. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two didn't exactly come here just to visit me, right?"

A silence...

"Hahaha…as expected from Rizuki, you realized it." Yin said, smirking. "Actually, this…"

Just as he's about to say it, he was interrupted by the doorbell. Yin promptly stood up and went to receive it, earning raised eyebrows from everyone present except Ruby. He soon come back, bringing along a big cardboard box with him, which he put down on the floor.

"Well, don't get us wrong, Rizuki. Visiting you after so long was our primary objective." The blonde young man said. "... and our second objective is this. Take a look at these..."

He opens the box and took the things inside it out. A room heater, a small electric fan, a game console, and many other electronic stuff. Seeing that, Rizuki sighed.

"You know I can't fix anything if it's totally broken." Rizuki said. "You'll be better off buying something new."

"Yeah, you're right. But we want you to check these out first. Who knows, you might be able to fix them." Yin replied, then put his hands together like a prayer. "Please, bro?"

If it comes to this, Rizuki can't refuse. It was his principle that if someone asked him for his help and aid, he'll help however he can.

"Well then, I'll check them after lunch." He nodded.

"Thanks, Rizuki. You're the best!"

Unknown to Rizuki, after he looked away, Yin grinned deviously as if he had accomplished some sort of evil plan. Everyone EXCEPT Rizuki noticed this, especially Ruby, who just sighed and shook her head.

They want to call the blonde young man out on this, but they were _really_ curious about what Rizuki would do, so they kept silent and play dumb for now.

Sometime later...

Rizuki brought Yin, Ruby, Shatoyan, Arturia, Almo and Noire to the warehouse near his courtyard. As they looked around, marveling at the neat and clean scenery, Rizuki prepared the tools to make a quick service for the electronical stuff that Yin brought.

"Rizuki, I didn't know you can fix electronic goods." Almo commented.

"Well... I do it sometimes." Rizuki replied. "I know a bit about them, so why not."

Noire observed him silently and narrowed her eyes as Rizuki took one of the electronic goods, the room heater. He dismantled it, then he touched the inside parts, examining it for a moment before he looks up.

"Well, this is just another case of being eaten by age." He said.

"... can you fix it?" Ruby asked.

"I can."

"Good, good." Yin rubbed his hands together.

He seems unusually happy.

"Now, please be silent for a minute." Rizuki told everyone, then start concentrating.

As he touched the room heater, green circuit-like marks appeared on his right hand, which begun to spread to the electronic device, quickly. The ones who didn't look surprised at this were Yin and Ruby, they didn't even know Rizuki could do something like that that.

Rizuki furrowed his brows as he silently analyzed the machine.

 _There's two parts where the cable had almost severed... the pipe itself is still fully capable of use. The insulation tape still can be taped to connect it with the electric cable._

Then he repaired the machine with effectivity and efficiency like an expert, to the other's surprise. He also repaired the other machine with the same method, and it took awhile for him to fix everything that Yin had brought to his house.

"All done." Rizuki said, wiping a bead of sweat on his forehead.

As he tested the machines' capability, he didn't notice the utter surprise on the other's face, other than on Yin and Ruby's. They didn't really expect him to pull those simple but amazing feats, fixing all the machines like that.

"Thanks, bro.".

"Thank you Rizuki."

Rizuki only smiled as Yin and Ruby thanked him. For him, if what he did could make other people happy, then he will be happy for them. Well until someone spoke out...

"Rizuki, if you can repair machines like this... why didn't you use this to make money?" Almo approached him. "This way, if you don't have any job in the Guild, you still can work on something."

"... what?"

Silence as Rizuki tries to process that little bit of information.

"... is that allowed?" Rizuki asked, turning to the [Goddess] of Lastation.

All this time, he thought doing something like that as an official job was illegal. But seeing the exasperated face of his [Goddess], he knew he was wrong. TRULY, _REALLY_ WRONG.

"Of course it's still allowed." Noire huffed. "It _is_ a job after all. If you want to do that, there's many competitor, but there's no rule that forbids you to use your specialty as a job."

 _So that means..._

He realized why Yin was always quick to ask for his help to repair his electronic devices. Why he didn't just go to the electronic service shop, now it's all clear.

"Yin, how could you know my economical condition and didn't even tell me about this!"

"Well... it's only natural, bro." Yin laughed innocently as if he didn't do anything wrong. "If I told you, then I couldn't repair those machines for free..."

Rizuki groaned in exasperation and turned to Ruby.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ruby? Why didn't you tell me of this demon's plan?"

"Well... it's because, um..." Ruby rubbed her head nervously. "Some of the machines were mine too...so I think I could repair them for free too..."

Rizuki jawdropped... and then sighed. Why always him, though? Is the Goddess of Fortune hate him so much? Or is this the Goddess of Misfortune's work? Or they decided to work together just to see his suffering and laugh at him?

As Rizuki mourned for his misfortune, Noire stepped forward. Her face slightly red, she was going to ask for Rizuki's help, but she wants to find suitable words as to not lower her pride as a [Goddess]. Pride was always her problem, all the time.

"You should rejoice, Rizuki. For I have a fitting job for you." Noire said, putting her hands on her waist. "That way, your monetary needs shall finally be fulfilled."

Rizuki turned to his [Goddess] with an expression of pure happiness on his face.

"R-really?"

"I want you to come to Basilicom to examine the electronical goods in our warehouse... and repair them if you can. I promise you will be paid nicely." Noire said. "Tomorrow."

Rizuki swore he could see a dazzling radiance all over his [Goddess] as she said so. Then again, she gave him a glimmer of hope in the midst of his despair...

"Thank you, Lady Black Heart." Rizuki said, bowed. "I thank you for your generosity..."

This way he could make money even if the Guild was closed.

"W—well, don't get any ideas now. N—not that I pity you or anything. I just need those machines to be repaired quickly!" Noire said, trying to fight the blush on her face and failed.

The bowing Rizuki and the blushing Noire was unaware that Yin kept his attention to them as they talked to each other. Well, despite what they said about his poor sense of direction, he could make good observation if it's involving Rizuki and his harems.

"N—now, stop bowing, dummy!"

"Ah, forgive me!"

Well, one more girls added to Rizuki's harems, he suppose. For him, it's kinda terrifying, since not even a [Goddess] could resist his (unconscious) charm. He's happy for his best friend, but this should be reported to his own [Goddess]... Lady Neptune.

That way, he could get some more additional rewards! Not to mention there's more soap opera waiting for Rizuki later! More fun and amusement for him!

* * *

After it's getting late and all his guest had gone to their respective home, Rizuki sighed in relief. He didn't expect it to went this smooth, at least he can still hide his other identity and no one is suspicious about Shatoyan and Arturia.

Just as he sat on his own bed in his room, Shatoyan knocked the door and walked in.

"Hey, Rizuki. I forgot to give you the leftovers of our shopping money." She said calmly. "You had your friends before, so I don't think it's wise to do that in front of them. Here..."

Rizuki felt happy, at least there is some credit from Shatoyan and Arturia, he still got some money. They were indeed such nice girls, he's proud of them. As Shatoyan handed him the money, he paused...

There is only one credit. JUST ONE LEFT.

Rizuki blinked in disbelief.

 _What._

Once.

 _What..._

Twice.

 _WHAAAAAAAT?!_

And thrice.

"Shatoyan…why, why is there only one credit left?!" Rizuki shouted, a bit hysterical.

"Well, things happen." Shatoyan said so relaxed, as if this isn't her problem. "But _you_ said to spare _some_ money, you didn't say how much... well, there you go. I spared one credit."

Shatoyan retreated from the room with surprisingly quick steps, leaving Rizuki alone.

It's true, he did say that. However, he didn't expect them to spend his money until it's only one credit left. Why they even bother with that, why didn't they spend ALL of it? He slumped on his bed, making himself as comfortable in fetal position...

As he once more mourned for his misfortune and mistake, he swore one thing to himself.

He's not going to let them shopping on their own again. He must watch them no matter what.

* * *

 **(Unknown Place)**

In the dark streets where no one can see them, the four members of Endbringer was lurking in preparation of their test. A small-scale assault along with the capability test of the Anti-Crystal, as per their permission from their leader.

"Is the preparation ready?"

"It is. We can start whenever we want."

"How about tomorrow? I'm sure that their defenses were quite weak in the morning."

"I agree, but we have to split up. Just in case, the [Soul Linker] and the [Moon Goddess] could mess our plan up."

"Understood. Freed and I will infiltrate the Basilicom in haste and capture the [Goddess] of Lastation to lure the [Soul Linker] out."

"Then it's me and Nashetania's job to hold off the [Moon Goddess] if she tries to get in our way."

The four figures in hood nodded to each other.

"Excellent. _All Hail Lady Lieselotte. Everything is for her sake._ " Their leader said.

" _All Hail Lady Lieselotte_. _Everything is for her sake_."

They repeated the words in perfect unison.

They will succeed...

Failure is not an option.

* * *

 **(Next Day – Morning)**

Noire woke up early today. She prepared herself quite nicely and checked her schedule. She has to look better than usual, since Rizuki would come by today. That, and somehow... each time she met him, the feeling that said she had met her before, long before this, got stronger.

She still doesn't remember anything in detail, but that doesn't matter. Today she can find out as much as she want. With him working under her supervision, to repair her stuffs, maybe she could get some memories back.

But, she noticed something amiss in her Basilicom. This _is_ still morning, so it's totally normal to be calm and silent. Usually, her sister Uni would greet her in respect, and she has some diligent people working under her too, like Generia G. This is... too quiet...

Until she felt something behind her. A malicious presence, intends to attack her—

Last thing she saw is a wide and demented smirk, before everything goes dark.

"Finally, time to start the **fucking** plan!"

* * *

 **(Ending Song : Danzai no Hana ~Guilty Sky~ by Kosaka Riyu)**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **Hope this chapter can gave you readers some satisfaction, as I haven't updated this damn story for a long time.**

 **Please don't forget to review, favorite, follow!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story. See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Supreme Evil King out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Supreme Evil King, in.**

 **Hello readers, now I'm back. I apologize for the REALLY delayed update of this fic. I had my reasons, one of them is a very** _ **very**_ **dangerous symptom called… laziness. Not to mention that my beta reader (Mugen no Tenma) had the similar things going on, so we apologize in advance for our delays in our stories.**

 **I hope the readers that had favorite and followed this story won't be disappointed, as this fic isn't as good as the other fics. Well I guess that's all I can say for now.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **(Opening Song : Fuantei na Kamisama by Suara)**

* * *

 **Chapter 06**

Just as usual, in the morning Rizuki was doing his routine habit. Cleaning his garden and preparing breakfast for his new housemates, Shatoyan and Arturia. Today, Rizuki had the request from his goddess, Black Heart to come to the Basilicom. She said she had a job that is fitting for him, however…

"… should I really go?"

Honestly, Rizuki was still reluctant whether to come or not, and his pessimistic side is starting to get the better of him. It gets worse, as it bugged him so much that he skips the breakfast himself and exile himself in his own room, not even bothering to see the others.

If he accept the request, he probably could make some money but then what's next? What would he do in the future? Does he get another job from his goddess? And speaking of which, is the Guild still on holiday? He didn't get to do his daily mission, why now of all times?

"… what would happen?"

The negative thoughts are filling Rizuki's mind and stressing him out, he wonders if this keeps going on, he'll get his hair white in young age. The one thing that stresses him the most is the request itself, he wants to help his goddess, without being paid… but that isn't possible for him to ask for that. Lady Black Heart won't listen to him.

On another side, if he accept the payment, it won't feel right for him. He feels like he was using his goddess' generosity for his own advantage… he doesn't want that. His brother once said something wise to him, so many years ago:

 _Rizuki, you should never take advantage of someone's kindness for your own benefit._

He sighed.

"Ah, what should I do…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know… it doesn't feel right… but if I didn't show up, she'd probably get angry at me. I already promised her to come… oh, me and my big mouth."

He's still wondering what to do, he's still hasn't decided yet. He glances over to the clock on his walls… it shows about nine o'clock, and he has to go to Basilicom in twelve. Three hours remaining before his decision whether he accept the request from Black Heart or not.

 _Whelp, I better go outside to sort things out. Let's just find some fresh air instead of thinking things over. I don't wanna get another headache…_

He quickly changed into his clothes, his usual clothes. They look absolutely the same with the ones he wore days and days before this. It looks as if he never changed clothes…

…

Well, what do you expect from him? He doesn't have any excess money to be spent buying new clothes, and he actually doesn't want any new clothes anyway. He is just about to exit his house, when his new 'housemates' appeared before him. They both had their new clothes on.

They both look even more gorgeous than usual, he had to admit that.

"Hey, Rizuki." Shatoyan greeted him.

"Good morning, Master." Arturia nodded to him.

It looks as if they are already expecting him to leave his house right at this moment.

"Oh, hey, uh… good morning, you two." Rizuki waved his hand half-heartedly. "Is the breakfast good?"

"The food is splendid as usual. We enjoyed our breakfast." Arturia nodded, little smile on her face before she wore a more serious expression. "But I did not see you eating yours, Master. Did you skip your breakfast this morning?" She asked.

"Right, yeah… I don't feel like eating anything right now…" Rizuki rubbed the back of his head, not even bothering to correct Arturia on her calling him 'Master' again.

"Then, are you sick?" Arturia asked, still with her serious expression. "Skipping breakfast is not good for your health. Is there something wrong, by any chance?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry is all." Rizuki answered, forcing a weary smile. "Thanks for your concern, but everything's alright. Don't worry."

"I see... I'm glad nothing is wrong. Then I will worry no further."

Arturia was unusually relenting today. Not to mention she was a bit more chatty than usual… and in contrast, Shatoyan was unusually quiet. He noticed that she was just staring at him with her eyebrows raised, but didn't say anything.

Nodding, he took a step forward, but before he could go any further, he was stopped again.

"Hold on." Shatoyan held her hand up. "Where are are you going today, Rizuki?"

"I just want to find some fresh air…"

"Speaking of which, don't you have a work today?" Arturia chimed in.

"Yeah, I kinda do…"

"That Lastation [Goddess] gave you a job, didn't she?" Shatoyan continued.

"Well, actually I'm still considering whether to accept the job or not." Rizuki shrugged. "That's why I want to get some fresh air to help clear out my head."

"Then allow me to come with you." Arturia offered immediately. "There's no telling if someone won't attack you out of nowhere again, so if you allow me—"

"… thanks, but I want some time for myself." Rizuki shook his head. "I'll be alright."

"But..."

"I want you to stay here with Shatoyan." Rizuki said simply. "… please?"

Arturia stared at him for a moment, then realizes that Rizuki's expression was different than usual. He might be really want to be left alone for the time being. Yesterday's events probably had some unsavory effects for Rizuki and Arturia felt guilty because she was one of the causes of it.

"Very well, if you say so, Master." She nodded. "I will stay here with Shatoyan."

"Thank you for your understanding, Arturia." Rizuki gave her a small smile. "Then I'm leaving now. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

He stepped past Arturia and Shatoyan, intending to find some fresh air just like he wants to.

Meanwhile, Shatoyan was watching his back carefully as he left, an unexplained feeling of worry crept upon her. She thought that Arturia would insist to come with Rizuki anyway regardless of his consent, but somehow relented and let him leave on his own.

Shatoyan bit her lips. She knew Rizuki could take care of himself, he IS the [Soul Linker] after all. However, the feeling that something bad would happen to him won't go away, and seeing that weird expression on his face really bothered her.

That is why she has a new plan, and she needs some assistance.

"Arturia, let us follow him." Shatoyan said to her fellow housemate. "I'm worried."

The Queen of Knights turned to her, her eyebrows raised.

"Why should we? Rizuki said he is simply going to find some fresh air. It was nothing special." Arturia said. "Nothing bad could possibly happen."

"I knew that." Shatoyan replied. "But I have a feeling that something bad would happen to him, we can't let that can we? We can stalk him, he won't know we followed him."

Arturia shook her head sternly.

"I understand your concern, I felt that as well. However, I refuse to do that." She said, standing tall as she looks straight into Shatoyan's eyes. "As a Knight, it is my sworn duty to follow every orders from my Master and honor them. Not to mention that your… _stalking_ methods is a lowly act to do for a Knight. Forgive me, but I cannot do that."

It is in her nature to act and speak that way. She prefers honest and just way of life, no matter if it was in battlefield or daily life. That is the Chivalry of a Knight. Add to that her title as the Queen of Knight, the one who stands above all the knights, she had to maintain her pride.

"But, isn't it your duty as a Knight to protect your Master?" Shatoyan asked.

"Yes, it is. Absolutely."

"Then we should follow him in case something happened on the way." Shatoyan tried to convince her. "We cannot be sure these days. I'm afraid that other members of Endbringer, maybe the ones that were stronger than before, would appear before him. There's no telling when they would attack and where they would come from. "

"But…"

Shatoyan's words made Arturia hesitate for a second. Would she follow her Master's order or not? He is strong and he certainly could protect himself if a danger appears before him, but the situation with the Endbringer says otherwise. There might be another member of Endbringer, and their last opponent is simply a disposable pawn for them.

"Very well… for now, I'll oblige with your plan." Arturia said reluctantly. "However, let me make myself clear, Shatoyan… I DO NOT condone this method, even though it's to keep him safe."

"Yes, I understand."

Shatoyan nodded in understanding. She doesn't like this way of protecting Rizuki as well as her, but if her feeling was right and some members of Endbringer are going to attack him for his power again, they must be there to keep him safe. To ensure that his life won't be threatened by any way, she would do absolutely ANYTHING.

She won't repeat the same mistake she did last time, long time ago. A grave mistake that she still regrets so deeply even now, a mistake that she knew she would remember all her life and would never forget.

An unpleasant memory crossed her mind. Black tendrils spasming wildly as its host ceased to live, before a pair of dying hands embraced her. Then a regretful smile—

 _Forgive me, Shatoyan… and goodbye._

A weak whisper, before everything became red... and then black.

 _No…_ _Now's not the time for that._

Shatoyan shook her head, shoving those memories away from her mind. Her past doesn't matter now. What matters right now is she and Arturia have to follow Rizuki and make sure there's no problem. If, by any chance, he was attacked by a member of Endbringer, they can immediately back him up against the enemy.

"Well then, now let us prepare to go… we don't want him to notice us until it was really necessary." Shatoyan said. "He's got really sharp senses. Do you still remember when yesterday he could detect a presence of the Lastation [ **Goddess** ] so easily?"

"Of course I do. It would pose a serious problem for me… because I don't have Presence Concealment." Arturia answered. "I do not like stealth methods, as it would be unfitting for a Knight… the thought that I might need it in situation like this never crossed me…"

"Ah, don't worry about that." Shatoyan assured. "With my [Will] I can completely cover our presence. I don't think even Rizuki with his [Soul Linker] power active could detect us."

"… I hope so."

With that said, they just had to prepare themselves to leave as well, but they forgot one thing. Rizuki is already _far_ ahead on his way, and both of them can't follow him due to various reasons… one of them is the lack of his trail.

So, both of them embarked in a _bizarre adventure_ to search for him, very carefully as to not be noticed by the residents of Lastation and Rizuki himself.

* * *

 **(With Rizuki)**

Rizuki _did_ say that he wants to get some fresh air, however now he was in the cemetery of Lastation. His attention was focused on the tomb before him, he was staring at it with emotion that cannot be deciphered by any means. However, one thing that he felt for sure was deep regret.

 _ **Rest in Peace**_

 _ **Kazuki Narukami & Sabrina Narukami**_

That was what written on the tombstone. As their name suggests, the tomb that Rizuki was visiting is his parents'. Time just goes on and on, but for him, everything just stopped while he was there.

"Sorry for not being able to visit you… Dad, Mom." He spoke solemnly. "And sorry I can't bring any flower for you… I'm too broke to buy even one right now." Then he laughs nervously.

He's fully aware that both his parents can't hear it, but he keeps talking to the tombstone as if they were alive and listening.

"Aniki still hasn't returned home yet, no news from him… and I almost don't have money to live my life. Talk about a tough life…"

Rizuki fell silent for a while, then opened his mouth to speak again.

"I'm sorry… because I'm the only one that survived that day." He said solemnly. "I was about to join you two… but Aniki made me promise. A promise that had to be done before I can catch up to you both. That troublesome brother, gone missing on his own and force me to make such a troublesome promise." He smiles a bit.

As if in a trance, Rizuki keeps talking to the tombstone of his parents. He talked about how his life had been going, from becoming a member of Lastation Guild, meeting a mysterious girl who'd given him a mysterious power as well, calling forth a Legendary Soul and the like…

Honestly, not a life he had been expecting to live for. But that doesn't mean he hated it. Although he was wondering how his parents would react to that… his father, as carefree as he remembers, would probably sigh in acceptance and his mother, ever the worrywart, would nag at him and tell him to be careful.

"Well—"

Then he notices that he had been staying in this place for a bit too long. He kneels before the tombstone and touches it gently, sorrow marred his face before he quickly wipes it off.

"Alright… I gotta go now. I gotta find a part-time job. My life is hard." He chuckles. "I promise you two… I'll definitely catch up to you after you after I fulfilled my promise to Aniki. I will find my final resting place on my own… until then…"

He smiled bitterly.

"See you later, Mom, Dad."

He stood back up and turns away from the tombstone, leaving the area for a quick walk before going to the Basilicom of Lastation.

* * *

 **(City of Lastation)**

Shatoyan and Arturia were walking around the city of Lastation. Not for their amusement or anything… well, they DO want to have some fun, but they have to find the owner of the house they were living in… they can't find Rizuki.

It was their intent to follow him because they were worried about his safety, however their mission had already failed even before it was started. They failed to follow him, they didn't even manage to find his trails.

They tried searching everywhere, but as they weren't familiar with the area of Lastation, their attempts were failed as well. They almost got lost on the city, even. Lastation was a huge city after all. Shatoyan tried to track the [Power of Soul Linker] inside Rizuki as well, but there's no results… much to her chagrin.

"Can you track him, Shatoyan?" Arturia asks.

"Unfortunately… no. I can't even feel his power." Shatoyan replied, looking up. "No, it's not that I can't feel his power. There's something around this area—like a some sort of forcefield that blocks all intervention, both from inside and outside."

Arturia gives her a puzzled look.

"But I don't sense anything wrong here." She says. "Everything is normal."

She isn't wrong. People are still roaming the city around them—doing their daily activities or whatever they like to do—and they don't seem to be affected by anything. If there's something wrong, they would know immediately. This area would be emptied, or the people inside this are would be trapped.

There is nothing wrong with this place, at least within this area.

"Yes, everything is normal here—but I'm not sure about the other areas." Shatoyan shook her head. "This is unsettling…"

"Then what should we do?" Arturia turns to her.

"For now, let's continue looking for Rizuki. I wish he wouldn't run into any kind of forcefield… since whoever set up this forcefield must be a member of Endbringer."

After looking at her for a few good seconds, Arturia nods.

"Let's hurry then." She said.

Then they resumed their search… unknowing that Shatoyan's wish would not be granted, and the worst possibility in her mind would happen very soon. Knowing Rizuki's luck and tendency to meet enemies, they should known better…

They _really_ should stop tempting fate.

* * *

 **(With Rizuki)**

Now we're back on our weak-hearted protagonist. He was deep in his thoughts, he was so focused that he doesn't realize the situation around him. Of course, the thing that was plaguing his mind is how to find another job aside from his work on the Lastation Guild.

After some serious thinking, he finally settled on something.

 _For now, I'll just accept Lady Black Heart's request, but I won't take the payment. Yeah. After that, I'll find a part-time job to add my income from the Guild. That way I wouldn't run out of money. Hmm… perfect plan, yes of course it is!_

Just as he decided his future actions, he realized the peculiar situation around him.

 _Why is so silent around here? In this time of day, this area should be crowded already… why did I just realize it now?_

This area was at the other side of Lastation City but as he said earlier, this area was too silent for its usual rowdiness. It's almost he was inside a ghost town. There's absolutely no presence in the area he is in… except for two near him, who were observing him carefully.

"Come out, I know you're there." He called out.

Humoring his request to show themselves, both the presence came out from their hiding place. They were wearing black cloak with hood that covers their head and face. They certainly look like shady people, which is not a good sign for Rizuki.

 _Can it be that they…_

"You can enter our special barrier and go inside it, you're not half-bad." One of them, a man from the voice, said. "… or maybe this is your luck getting the bad turns."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence to enter this barrier after all?" the other said, this one's a woman. "Or maybe it's fate that brought us together! Ufufu~"

"Well, I DO have the worst luck…" Rizuki mumbled. "I was also thinking about something, so deeply that I didn't notice anything weird until now…"

"Oh! Oh! Are you thinking about naughty things?" Asked the woman.

"What? I didn't think of anything like that!"

"Ohh, too bad, I could help you with that if that's the case~"

"…No need."

"Ohh, how unfortunate~ you are sooo my type!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not worthy for you. There are others better than me." Rizuki said, his face becoming serious. "That aside… who are you guys? You certainly don't look like normal people. What do you want?"

The man scoffed.

"Well well, look at that, I guess we underestimated you."

Then both the cloaked figure took their cloak off, revealed their real figures. The man was a blonde man with tanned skin, wearing black and white outfit. The woman, meanwhile, has long flaxen hair, big red eyes, plump lips, a charming pale face... and curvaceous body.

She gives an impression of nobility by just standing still. In battle, she wears white armor with a headgear featuring two fake rabbit ears. Rizuki noted that her bizarre fashion sense doesn't detract from her immense beauty at all.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Atrum Galiasta." The man said, putting one hand on his chest and bowed dramatically. "The proud member of Endbringer, at your service."

The woman just facepalmed, shaking her head in disbelief at how easily her partner gave their enemy a precious piece of information, namely their organization's name… which is actually a secret that should not be told to anyone.

 _Ugh, men are sooo stupid._

Meanwhile, Rizuki stared at the man, being vaguely reminded of his first battle against a member of Endbringer. That first guy was certainly something… but he somehow forgot his name… he can only remember that guy's hair… which looks like blue seaweed. Ah, yes. Let him call that guy Wakame from now on.

"Galiasta, you moron. Why did you tell him about our organization?"

"Calm down, Augustra. It doesn't matter, does it? We're going to kill him anyway."

"Well, I won't help you if the Boss finds out. She'll punish you."

"No problem, I actually want to be punished… some whipping would be nice." Atrum chuckled eerily, which prompts Nashetania to look at him with disgust.

"You and your weird fetish. Remind me to not get close to you." She shrugged, then turns to Rizuki. "Well then, let me introduce myself as well. My name is Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra… also a renowned member of Endbringer. Nice to meet you, Mr. Soul Linker."

 _Rizuki's eyes widened. Then he realized one important thing—he didn't bring his weapons today. He was just going out to get some fresh air… well, he just visited his parents' tomb, but that works as a relaxation for his mind too. Now he has to face two members of Endbringer out of nowhere. Talk about his bad luck._

 _"Pleased to meet you… now that you know our identity…_ _ **DIE!**_ _"_

 **(Play DBZ - HalusaTwin - Cell's Theme (Perfect Warrior Mix)**

The man pulled out a silver card that had [ **Caster** ] written on it, then it emitted a bright light which washes over him for a second. After the light clears out, his outfit changed into that of a deep purple cloak with a hood. He looks very much like a wizard now.

"Amethyst Splash!"

Atrum raised one hand, which starts glowing with purple light. As he shoots out a ball of energy at Rizuki, he raised his other hand, which glowed and shot another ball of energy... a motion which he repeated several times. Which means there are barrage of energy balls moving towards Rizuki.

However, even before the first ball of energy launched itself, Rizuki had moved. He simply stepped aside as the balls of destructive energy came upon him, dodging every attack with minimal movements. He even slap the one that came too close casually away.

Atrum was dumbfounded at how easily the young man handled his attacks.

"What?! No one can just deflect the Amethyst Splash!" Atrum shouted in shock.

"No, your attack just sucks…" Nashetania mumbled. " _Everyone_ can deflect that…"

"YOU DID VERY WELL AGAINST MY MIGHTY ATTACKS!" Atrum ignored his partner, instead yelled very loudly at Rizuki. "BUT CAN YOU DODGE THIS!?"

He just shoots more energy balls, just like before, although it was increased in numbers and intensity. Rizuki had to put more effort this time, dodging left and right to avoid being blasted by those energy balls. However, as he dodged, he made sure to make a progress towards his attacker. Little by little, the distance between them was shortened.

"STAY STILL, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

He suddenly stopped his barrage of energy balls and took a deep breath, confusing Rizuki for a second.

Not like before, Atrum gathered magical energy in both hand, which are cupped together. He drew his hands to his side, while the magical energy is concentrated into a single point, between his cupped hands.

" **Collapsing Castle, Roaring Buster!** "

The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. It was aimed straight at Rizuki to engulf him in destructive energy… only for him to once again simply step out of the way, letting the beam soar to the sky without harming anybody.

 _How should I attack them?_

Rizuki thought about his strategy against his enemies. He doesn't want to use the power of [Soul Linker] because it was too much of a risk to utilize it here. With his normal form with no special power, how to deal with two enemies on their level at once—?

 _Wait, where's the other one?_

Suddenly, the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Did you forget about me~?" Behind him, Rizuki heard a voice, sweet yet laced with killing intent. "I'm here, Mr. Soul Linker~"

He quickly turned, only to see the Nashetania with a glowing rapier in her hand. She thrusts said rapier to his face in a consecutive stabs, causing him to instinctively dodge the attacks, although the sharp edge of the rapier managed to graze his cheeks once.

He sighed in relief. That almost took his head away… but then he realized that her attacks managed to distract him, even for a second. As the girl blurred away from his sight, he was hit directly by the barrage of purple energy balls from Atrum.

 _Damn!_

He went down on his knees before he knew it. However, before any of his enemies can gloat over their petty victory, he stood back up on his foot right away without missing a beat. Atrum whistled and Nashetania oohed at that.

 _They are not ones to be underestimated. It's still too much of a risk, but…_

"Well, it turns out he can dodge our attacks and still can stand even after getting hit by a direct attack." Atrum spoke, a smirk on his face. "He's not half bad."

"Yeah, too bad we have to kill him." Nashetania pouted. "I want to bring him home, I want to play with him~"

"Well then just ask the boss. Maybe she'll allow it."

"Noo, that's just too much. For all we know, the boss might want to use him for herself instead..."

 _I have no choice but to use it, after all._

Rizuki took a stance. He removed his right glove, showing the mark of the [Soul Linker]. The tattoo shone with red light so bright that the two Endbringers had to close their eyes for a second. This also put them on edge, as they knew what that light means.

"Well, look at that." Atrum chuckled. "You're taking the kid's gloves off. Interesting."

"Mr. Soul Linker…" Nashetania giggled. "Are you going to start being serious on us now?"

Rizuki grimaced.

"Well I didn't really want to use this, but you guys leave me no choice."

He took a deep breath, then he lets out an echoing shout.

" **Soul Link!** "

 **(Play Fairy Fencer F OST – Full Contact)**

As his hair turned white and multicolored aura started covering his entire body, Rizuki prepared the Aurora Claw on both his hands. He then charged towards both his enemies with accelerated speed, catching both of them off guard for a second.

Nashetania dashed away and managed to avoid his attacks, but Atrum wasn't so lucky. He just erected a magical barrier around his body, but after few quick slashes from Rizuki, it shattered to pieces. Before he could create another barrier—

Rizuki covered his fist with Aurora and gave him a particularly powerful punch right in the face, launching him for a good distance away as the wizard screamed in pain. Rizuki slowly exhaled as he held his fist in front of his face… then he opened his mouth and spoke.

"… trying to catch me off guard?"

He created an Aurora Sword as he turned, blocking an attack from a very familiar rapier. The owner of that rapier swung and stabbed in succession at him, but he either blocked or dodged her attacks. Their clash ended in a blade lock.

"Not so weak now, aren't you Mr. Soul Linker?" She grinned.

Nashetania tried to push him back, but found herself unable to. The young [Soul Linker] was stronger than before, strong enough to hold his ground against her without flinching. If she can't overpower him… then she'll just have to strip him of his weapons.

She knew for a fact that the Soul Linker's weapon, while incredibly sharp and powerful, it was still very fragile. He probably haven't completely mastered his power yet. This can be used for her advantage. She started to hammer his sword down with stab attacks.

It works, as the sword shattered after few, repeated hits to a certain point… but, much to her chagrin, Rizuki simply raised his hand and created a new one. She jumped back when Rizuki slashed at her with his new, feeling at major disadvantage against him on her own.

Therefore, she regrouped with Atrum, who've just gotten up from the ground. There's a big bruise on his face where Rizuki hit him earlier, but the wizard seems to ignore it completely, and instead of treating it properly, he just pointed at Rizuki dramatically.

"As expected from The [Soul Linker], you can inflict wound on me, the GREAT Atrum!"

"You just sucked…" Nashetania rolled her eyes, but her words once again ignored by her partner.

"Now let us bring out our full strength as well!"

( **Play Kamidori Alchemy Meister OST – Kyuukyou** )

Nashetania dashed towards Rizuki while Atrum stood his ground.

Rizuki stayed in full alert. Judging from their conversation, both of his enemies still haven't gone serious yet. Even though he was using the [Power of Soul Linker], he was still unable to utilize its full extent, simply because he still haven't got used to it yet.

All he could do for now are Aurora Manipulation and Summoning. Creating things using Aurora Manipulation IS faster than Projection, but the things would be very fragile and easy to destroy. As for Summoning… he doesn't feel like he has become strong enough to summon anyone else. Arturia is his limit for now.

"Amethyst Splash!"

Atrum fires off numerous energy balls at Rizuki, but Rizuki simply blocked it with a newly generated Aurora Shield. Just as he did so, he realizes that he was distracted again. Just in time for Nashetania to appear right in front of him, hand raised.

"This is the payback for earlier."

Her raised hand suddenly bulges with much more muscle than a slim girl like her would have, turning pitch black and hairy…. Not unlike a gorilla's. It flashed light blue for a split second, a sign of Reinforcement being used, before it balled into a fist and struck.

It obliterated his shield quite easily and hit him right in the chest, launching him for a good distance until he collided with a random house and reduced it to rubbles. He coughed up quite an amount of blood from his mouth, since that strike hit him really hard.

Just as he removed the debris that happens to fall unto him, he caught sight of another glimpse of a magic circle, just beneath his feet—

"Take this, Zeus Hecatia Elektras!"

In an instant, the magic circle launches numerous strings of electrical currents, which surrounded Rizuki and zapped him with dangerous amounts of electrical force.

"GAHHH!"

He couldn't help but to scream in pain, that electrical force was not a simple electrical force. It was not strong enough to cause serious damages to his body, but it can stun him for a few seconds… which, in this kind of battle where he had to move if he doesn't want to die, was bad.

 _What is this? This is certainly not his Will!_

That Atrum… his abilities is not normal. He used a card earlier before he started fighting him… and that, with his extraordinary sense as a Soul Linker… is certainly not his [Will]. It feels like… like Atrum's own power and the power he received from that silver card are two different powers. He realized it just now.

As for Nashetania… the way she changed forms of her body so freely, transforming and altering… it was her [Will], he was sure of it. Unless the [Power of Soul Linker] was mistaken—which he was sure it wasn't—it IS her natural abilities, as bizarre as it is.

Nevertheless, it has been proven that both of his enemies are much, much stronger than the one he fought before. If only he could use the full potential of his power, it would be easier.

"What's this? How boring." Atrum sneered. "Is this all you got, Soul Linker? How very disappointing. You aren't worthy of the power—"

As the wizard started babbling on his own, Rizuki made a move to get closer, but unfortunately, he was forced to dodge a rapier, thrown his way by Nashetania. Before he even could turn at her, another magic circle formed under his feet again—and he was electrocuted for the second time.

"UGAAAAAHHH!"

As excruciating sensation filled his whole body, Nashetania slowly walked over to him. Her right hand started transforming, becoming a much sleeker hand than her gorilla hand before, but with rough scales and curvy claws. Not unlike a dragon's claw.

With a sadistic smirk on her face, she swiped her hand across his chest. Then his stomach… his arms… his feet… even his face… but none of injuries dealt were fatal. It was mere scratches, which are not even deep. However, every single injury… they burn. His body feels like it was slowly burning to death.

His vision are blurring, his body shaking. His hands are numbing, his feet faltering.

Even so, he stood still.

"You still can stand? How persistent…" Nashetania put her hands on her cheeks, even the draconic one. "You must be a durable one… _playing_ with you would be really nice~"

One energy ball from Atrum suddenly hits Rizuki right in his stomach, causing him to fall over to the ground. He was still conscious, but he was breathing heavily.

"Heh, if you ask me, he's not even worth our time. He's too weak." Atrum scoffed. "If I know he was THIS weak, I'd rather join the others to the Basilicom…"

At that, Rizuki's eyes widened. Instantly, he felt uneasiness crept upon his heart. If there are some members of Endbringer in Basilicom, that means… something really bad is happening. He felt weird too, as Black Heart should've intervened when her city was in danger… the fact that she hasn't done anything means that something happened to her.

She was in danger and couldn't act. That means, he has to…

"Atrum! Can't you keep your big mouth shut?!" Nashetania yelled at her partner. "Don't do anything that could compromise our plans!"

"What are you worrying for? He clearly can't move anymore. We can just finish him off." Atrum chuckled indifferently. "Really, I was expecting someone better than this. Shinji got beaten by this guy? That guy is worse than trash, right?"

"That has nothing to do with our plans. Stop babbling like a fool and just kill him."

"That's booooring."

"I warned you, Atrum! Just follow our plan to the letter. If the higher-ups heard you leaking this, I can't help you."

Atrum shrugged.

"Whatever. He won't be able to do anything, even if I tell him this…" He walked over smugly to Rizuki. "Listen up, Soul Linker… we came here with only four members, the two others is now in the Basilicom. I'm sure they were having a great time _experimenting_ on the [Goddess] of Lastation and the [Candidate]. Too bad I didn't come along with them, if I did, I could have some _fun_ with those _whores_ too—"

 **(Play Needless OST - The Moon of a Silence)**

After hearing that, Rizuki slowly rose from the ground, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"He can still stand?" Atrum scoffed. "What a persistent cockroach."

"Let's just finish him." Nashetania said simply.

Just as the two Endbringers prepares to pummel him down to the ground again, he stares right at them with an empty glare. A pair of red orbs glared emotionlessly at them, inviting them to stare back into the red abyss of nothingness. The feeling of dread, it was like...

 _ **DEATH**_

Nashetania and Atrum suddenly stepped back, their instincts screaming at them to back away from the unknown danger. Fear slowly overtakes them, even moreso with Atrum, since he was the one who was directly stared down by the Soul Linker.

Rizuki was exuding a completely different aura than before, what with the unreadable expression on his face. Both of the Endbringer cannot tell if it was anger, irritation, or hate that was showing itself on his face.

Wordlessly, Rizuki gathered energy on his hands, as circuit-like patterns appeared all over his arms. Still stunned by his display before, Nashetania and Atrum can only watch as the energy condensed and formed a peculiar shape.

" **Imprint, ON.** "

Rizuki used his [Projection] to materialize the weapon he had seen before, this time using the knowledge when he fought the reaper girl in the forest. A large scythe is now in his hands, black edge and a red, eye-like crystal on its handle.

 _Cleave them apart, kill them, devour their souls. Eat, eat, eat…_

A voice that isn't his resounded inside his mind as he charged forward, moving towards the two Endbringers with stunning speed. Nashetania managed to get away from a powerful side swing, but Atrum isn't so lucky as he didn't even get to dodge or defend himself.

A deep cut across his chest was enough for him to break out of his stupor, and he teleported away before Rizuki could raise his scythe for another attack. Both he and Nashetania were baffled to see the weapon that Rizuki now wields. It was…

"Burial Scythe." Nashetania mumbled under her breath. "How in the world…"

"The elusive scythe that can only be wielded by the [Death Goddess] herself." Said Atrum, putting his hand on his injury to stop the bleeding. "No wonder I felt like it was taking a bit of my life force away… so, such thing really exists."

"But it can't be." Nashetania shook her head, starting to get nervous. "According to the database, the scythe won't obey anyone but her. Except, except it was—"

"[Projection]." Atrum concluded.

"No way! It was a forgotten technique… the ones who could use it can even be counted with fingers…" Nashetania gulped, even more nervous now. "Even in our organization, there's only one person who could use that technique… **that man** —"

"You talk too much."

Another horizontal swing from the scythe forces them to stop their conversation and dodge, one with a swift leap and the other with teleportation magic. Rizuki viciously attacks the two Endbringers as if in frenzy, but mostly focused on Atrum. The man tried to blast him with energy bursts from his hand, and succeeded in shattering the scythe to pieces.

He smirked in triuph, but that smirk quickly fades away as Rizuki simply raised his hand and created another scythe. He swiftly teleported away with panic building up in his heart when Rizuki pounced at him, ready to split him in two. He doesn't even look at Nashetania.

"Now… tell me your plan." Rizuki said coldly, as cold as his stare. "What are you going to do with the goddess? Answer me."

Atrum, drived by fear of both the deathly scythe and Rizuki's hollow stare, blurts out.

"W—we are planning to test our experiment to the [Goddess] of Lastation so that we can lure you out."

"You're still hiding something. Spit it out."

Rizuki knew that Atrum hadn't disclosed the full truth of their plan, and was planning to interrogate him, but before he could continue, he felt like forgetting someone. True to that, Nashetania appears in a flash behind him, her fist launched at his head—

He deflected the blow with his new scythe, shattering it again in process. He backed away from Atrum and Nashetania, with the latter giving him a predatory smirk.

"You shouldn't forget about me, Soul Linker~" She says as she took a feral stance. "You should've paid more attention to me… otherwise… you'll be **DEAD**."

She pounced at him with ferocity equaling a wild beast, contrasting to her appearance. Rizuki can barely afford dodge her with a side step and raised a hand to counterattack, before he ducked to avoid his head being blown off from another one of Atrum's blasts.

"Tch, how troublesome…"

He has a rough grasp on the current situation, but he was unable to defeat his enemies. He was at disadvantage, a two-on-one fight where he has to fight a melee-type fighter and a ranged-type fighter at once. This isn't good for him at all.

He couldn't focus on one unless he abandons his attention on the other. However, attacking one can lead to the other ambushing him from his blind spot, just like before. He has to find a way around this… he was thinking about the best strategy for this situation, and failed to realize that the mark on his hand glows a bit, just for a second.

"It's time to die, Soul Linker!" Atrum shouted with bloodlust. " **Collapsing Island, Colchian Blaster!** "

He made a magic circle that was multiple levels bigger than his attacks before. Then, a huge blast of purple and blue magical energy was unleashed upon Rizuki, who could only raise his hands in defense…

* * *

 **(With Shatoyan & Arturia)**

Shatoyan and Arturia were still looking for Rizuki, who was nowhere to seen. They had returned to their home, but there's no sign of his return. Just as they did so, Arturia felt something calling out to her from her soul… just like when Rizuki faced off against that reaper on his own.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Shatoyan.

"What's wrong, Arturia?"

"I felt it again… Master is in danger, just like that time."

Shatoyan felt it too, although not in the same way as Arturia. It was more like her bond with the [Power of Soul Linker] that called out to her, not the power itself. Strangely, at the same time as the call resounded gently in their respective soul, they also know where he is.

"Did you feel that too, Arturia?"

"Yes, we have to help Master, immediately."

Nodding to each other, Shatoyan and Arturia hurried to their destination, to where Rizuki is currently.

* * *

 **(With Rizuki)**

He thought he was able to gain an upper hand this time, but…

This situation was worse. Much, _much_ worse than before. All of his attacks didn't work, simply because his enemies had an excellent coordination and teamwork to cover their weakness. Attack from close range, prevented with a ranged attack… and vice versa.

 _Damn! I forgot that Aniki always says not to let my guard down…_

He glanced at Nashetania.

 _Not to mention that the girl has a very troublesome ability…_

Nashetania can transform her hands into various forms and had an unique technique of speed that he had never seen before. Maybe there is something more to her abilities that he had to analyze carefully, but now he can't fully concentrate because his mind was occupied.

 _I'm worried about Lady Black Heart's safety. I could use all the energy I have, but…_

He narrowed his eyes.

 _But if I go all out now I'm afraid I won't have enough energy to fight the rest in Basilicom._

"Just give up, Soul Linker." Atrum said.

"That's right, if you just give up and come with us…" Nashetania leaned forward to Rizuki. "I promise I'll give you something _really_ good… this is your last chance." She winked.

"Sorry, the answer is still no." Rizuki simply answered.

"Well, that's too bad."

Rizuki blinked, and then the blonde girl was nowhere in sight.

"I just have to kill you then."

She was behind him, hand raised and ready to cut his head off with a swipe from her clawed hand. Fortunately for him, he avoided the most grievous effect from her attack… although his face was grazed again. He created a new scythe and swung at her, but—

"Oh no, you don't!"

Atrum threw a few energy balls at him, which he swiped effortlessly… but in turn, distracted him and caused him to be hit directly by Nashetania. Three deep gashes were made across his chest before Nashetania jumped back to safety.

As another batch of fresh blood flowed painfully from his wounds, Rizuki realized something. Something that he should've realized sooner.

"Now I understand why I can't beat you two." He said.

"Well isn't that obvious… that's because you're weak." Atrum proudly spoke out.

"That isn't wrong, but something else was causing the power of [Soul Linker] to be unable to be accessed properly." Rizuki stared at Atrum. "This forcefield of yours had something in it that disrupted the power."

Both the Endbringer looked at each other, before turned back to Rizuki. Atrum cackled with evil laughter while Nashetania just gave him a sinister smirk.

"We have to commend you for that." Nashetania spoke. "Too bad we have to kill you."

"It is impressive for you to realize the extent of our abilities," Atrum raised his hand and pointed at him. "Unfortunately, your luck ran out when you entered this forcefield."

His finger began charging another energy ball, however before it was able to grow to its full potential—

"Shining Flare!"

Suddenly, Rizuki felt something that warm passed him as fast as a bullet towards Atrum, caught him off guard and hit him right in his face… again. Seeing this, but unable to see who caused that, Nashetania dashed towards Rizuki with her clawed hands ready.

"O' wind, scatter away!"

Just as she arrived in front of Rizuki, a mighty blade covered in wind blocked her attack and push her back. One more slash from the invisible sword wielder and Nashetania was forced to jump back to Atrum.

Before he know it, Shatoyan and Arturia was in front of him, protecting him.

 _What the—_

"Shatoyan, Arturia, why are you here?"

"We felt something fishy in this city." Shatoyan said simply. "And Arturia, through her connection with you, felt that you are in danger." She won't tell him that they were _trying_ to stalk him but then lost him for some reason. Turns out that her bad feeling came to reality real soon.

"Speaking of which, are you alright Master?" Arturia asked, without turning her back to the enemy.

"I'm fine. But this forcefield blocked me from using the power of Soul Linker properly." Rizuki replied. "Not to mention that there are other Endbringers in the Basilicom, and they planned something bad for Lady Black Heart."

Shatoyan turned to him.

"Then leave them to us. We can handle them just fine." She said. "As for you… you should go to the Basilicom and stop the Endbringers."

"But, I can't—"

"Have faith in us, Master." Arturia spoke. "In the name of Queen of Knights, I shall not let you down. I shall bring you victory."

It puts Rizuki's insistence to stay and help them to a stop. He wanted to help them fight, he still does, but he remembered that he must hurry to the Basilicom and make sure of the safety of everyone who lives there. Especially the [Goddess] of Lastation and her sister.

"Alright, then." He nodded, albeit reluctantly. "I'll leave them to you… but be careful."

"Yes, Master."

"Now… please make an opening for me to go through them."

Arturia and Shatoyan understood their role and acted accordingly.

However, as Rizuki started moving and Shatoyan watched his back, it reminded her to _that man_ … and it made her chest ache a little. Seeing a man that resembled him focusing on saving another woman…

 _No_ , she shook her head.

This is not the time. And…

 _He's not him. He's not Einar._

"Understood." Arturia nods. "Let's go, Shatoyan!"

They both distracted the enemies by attacking them, causing them to focus on them and allowing Rizuki to escape the vicinity and go to the Basilicom. He only needs one moment of distraction.

"Now, Rizuki!" Shatoyan shouted.

Not wasting any time, Rizuki ran off as fast as he can towards the Basilicom.

"I won't let you!" Nashetania shouted.

But Arturia stood on her way.

"You are not going anywhere. Your opponent is here." Arturia said simply, pointing at her with her sword.

Atrum scoffed.

"How unfortunate. Both of you beauties must die if you stood in our way." He sneers. "In the name of Fallen Angel of Darkness… you two will meet your end here."

* * *

 **(Lastation Basilicom)**

Noire slowly opens her eyes.

Her mind was still in blur for a few good seconds, until she remembers what just happened earlier. The last thing she recalled was that someone caught her off guard from behind and did something that made her unconscious.

"What… the…"

She wants to move her body but soon found that she was unable to. Both of her hands and feet are tied in a way that looks like an inverted cross. She then tries to use her [Goddess] power, but for some reason it was disabled. As panic started to spread inside her mind and heart, she realizes that she wasn't in her room anymore.

This is the Share Crystal Room.

"You have awakened, I see. Perfect."

Noire heard a voice that sounds like a young man. Then a hooded figure approaches her… who quickly pulled down his hood, revealing a young man of average height and with red eyes. He long black hair that reach to his neck with strands in the front.

"Who are you?! And what did you do to me?! Answer me!" Noire demanded.

"Who I am is irrelevant. And I haven't done anything to you… yet."

Due to unknown reason, Noire felt a shiver runs down her body. She didn't show it, and instead tried once more to access her power… to no avail. Something is wrong, something is blocking her power, and it made her vulnerable. Just like a… normal human.

"Heh, don't even bother."

She looks up.

"If you expected to get out of this situation with your power, [Goddess] Black Heart… then you're in for a surprise." The young man said. "You won't be able to use your power now. The security of this place is also very disappointing for something we assessed for a serious threat to our organization… infiltrating this place was a cakewalk."

Noire narrowed her eyes.

"… we?"

"Well, you think I came here alone? Our teams had different assignments. My partner and I infiltrate this place, and two more secure the area outside the Basilicom and get rid of all unwanted visitors." He chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot… don't even bother calling for help. Your Basilicom won't send any help for you since, like I said before, your defenses are not even worth it. It's so weak."

Noire gritted her teeth.

"What are you guys planning?" She asks the young man.

"This plan is going smoothly, so consider this your last request before we send you to oblivion." The young man smirked. "This plan is quite simple, we want to conduct an experiment for our [Anti-Goddess] weapon with you as our subject… and, as an added bonus, we can capture the [Soul Linker] as well."

"What…?"

Noire is surprised to hear the young man mentioned the [Soul Linker]. Are the young man and his team the members of Endbringer that Ozpin had told her about? If he was right about the [Soul Linker] being in her area why didn't Histoire make a move? Or rather, why can't she feel his power? That man is powerful enough to be felt across the four areas.

"That all I have to tell you, [Goddess]. Oh, almost forgot… my friend's got your sister. Maybe he's having some _fun_ with her… or maybe he's already bored with her and killed her. Oh, I don't know… he was crazy, even for our standards." He laughed it off as if it was as trivial matter.

"Your turn will come soon. Savor your last moments, hahaha…"

After letting out another laugh, the young man left her alone. Noire was incensed… all she wants right now is beating the hell out of that young man and his friends… but then she reminded herself that her sister was also in danger. She need… she need someone to rescue them, right now. As much as she hates to admit it, she was helpless at the moment.

Where's Ozpin and the other Guild members, especially the elite Top 10 that he personally handpicked, when she needs them? What about the civilians of Lastation? Are they safe? Maybe the Guild kept them safe. She doesn't know, but she won't give in this easily.

There's still hope. She will prove it that she is worthy of the title of [Goddess of Lastation]. She won't give in to despair, there must be someone out there to rescue them… even if it's [Soul Linker]. She believe, someone will come… she believe.

She won't lose until help arrived.

* * *

 **(With Rizuki)**

Now Rizuki has arrived at the Basilicom.

Although he was worried for Shatoyan and Arturia, he's sure they will be alright. For now, his immediate concern was for his [Goddess]. Right at the entrance he saw the guards lying on the floor, unconscious. He hurries over to them and checks them, then felt relief as it turns out that they're still alive.

They will be fine. He decided to leave them be for the time being, and quickly enters the building… only for him to feel pain all over his body and forcing him out into his normal form. He was no longer using the [Power of Soul Linker].

"… what happened?"

He was wondering what the hell just happened to him. He tries to access the power again, but to no avail. Something is blocking him off from the source of his power, just like when he's fighting Atrum and Nashetania earlier… but this was much stronger than before.

That means he has to help his [Goddess] as the weak man he is, against dangerous opponents that can and will kill him without remorse… but that doesn't matter for him. He has to save Black Heart, even if he has to lose his life in the process.

That being said, there is an urgent matter that has to be dealt with immediately.

"Where should I look for them?"

… he has no clue where to go at this point.

* * *

 **(With Uni)**

Uni opens her eyes.

Her sight and memories were a blur… until she shakes her head, clearing both her eyes and head at the same time. She remembers everything… she woke up this morning to help her sister out, in order to be acknowledged by her as usual. She was walking in the hall, and…

That's all she can remember. Now, she realizes that she was in a warehouse somewhere in the Basilicom. She can't even move, her hands and feet were handcuffed by some sort of crystalic substance… which was slowly sapping her strength and power.

 _This is… Anticrystal?_

She hasn't unlocked the power of [Goddess] within her completely, but she was already strong enough to fight a horde of monster. However, any power from a [Goddess] and [Candidate] that would mean nothing if they touched the Anticrystal. They are essentially the bane of their existence.

"Well, look at that, the sleeping princess has awaken."

A voice snapped Uni from her thoughts, causing her to look up.

Standing in front of her, there is a young man with short white hair and red eyes, he was dressed in clerical clothing and he had a disturbing smile on his face. He was not ugly by common standards, but just seeing his face makes Uni cringe in disgust.

She shrugged that sensation off and decided to ask him about the situation.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?!"

"I don't feel like answering you."

That cheeky answer is enough to trigger Uni's short temper. She was pissed at that young man, but she was pissed even more at herself, for letting herself be captured like this. If only she was as strong and powerful as her sister when she was appointed as [Candidate]

Noire can access the power of [Goddess], even when she was still a [Candidate].

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

Then the young man smiles widely at her, which sends a chill over her back. That smile is not of a sane person.

"Well, what I want is… no, what _we_ want is to kill the [Four Goddess of Gamindustri], and the [Goddess] of Lastation is the one that we decided to be our first prey, as our sweet, sweet experiment!"

The young man threw his head back, letting a laugh that echoes all over the room.

Hearing, Uni was shocked, and she doesn't want to believe, even for a second, that some guy from nowhere can beat her sister. Even so… something bothered her from how confidently this man talked. Could it be… no, she refuses to believe it, she trusts her sister!

"You lied! My sister can beat you guys easily." She said loudly. "A degenerate like you doesn't even worth her time! Someone like you—"

 _SLAP_

"What did you say, huh…?" The young man looks royally pissed off. "How dare you look down to me? Huuh?"

The offended look at the white-haired young man quickly changed into another crazed grin, even as he started to slap Uni around without impunity.

"YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR HOLE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

He screamed in a mix of anger, elation and something else.

"You're kinda cute, so I'll enjoy that body of yours first before I kill you."

Uni glared at the young man, tries her best to intimidate him. Key word 'tries'.

"I'm a [Candidate] for the next [Goddess] of Lastation. Don't think you can ever get away from this."

The crazed expression of the young man didn't change.

"So what? You're just a [Candidate]." He chuckled, licking his lips. "To be honest I'm not even into a girl that had a body like a kid like yours. If I had to choose, obviously I'd prefer your sister. She had this serious look on her face, probably a tough one to break. As for you… you're just shadowing your sister, acting tough like her even if you're weak. A girl like you… I _love_ breaking a girl like you."

"I won't give myself to you, you crazy scum!"

The young man glares at him, and began to undress her. His smile grows wider as he observes her body, to the point that his grinning was almost ear to ear. His fingers trail off over her stomach, then moves up towards her chest…

"Such smooth skin you have there…"

"Um…"

The young man looks at Uni, her face red and her expression begging. She was also in the verge of tears… she could do nothing, and she was really afraid that this young man would do something that she doesn't want to…

"What?"

"Please… stop."

The young man immediately bursts in a maniacal laugh.

"What the hell, that was quick!" He sneered. "You're _just_ the best."

He proceeds to get closer.

"No, someone! Please, help me!"

"IT'S RAPING TIME!"

"NOO!"

But before he could do anything inappropriate to her, as if Uni's prayer was granted, the warehouse door opened slowly. Another young man, black haired, wearing a black coat with red scarf… and he wasn't paying attention to the scene inside the room.

"Damn it, this place is just like a labyrinth!" He complained, still not noticing the two in the room. "If Yin was here, I won't hear the end of it…"

Rizuki stops with one foot already in the room. He saw a young man that he didn't recognize and a girl that he recognize in a position that he vaguely knows—they looked like they're going to make love—and seeing that, he did something appropriate as a man of manners.

"Sorry to interrupt!"

"Hey, save me!" Uni frantically. "You're big sister's friend, right? Help me!"

Yes, Rizuki knew that the girl was the little sister of Noire (although he wasn't sure why she recognize him, to be honest), but he wants to make sure if the young man was an enemy or not. It seems like…

"So you don't have any relationship with him?" Rizuki asked, Uni nods. "Hey, you should stop right there if she doesn't want it… do you even know who she is? You're gonna get thrown to the jail if you keep that up. So—" He said to the young man.

The young man scoffed in contempt, pissed that this random guy just suddenly showed up and interrupted his fun. While Uni felt guilty because she just involved an innocent man into this matter. He won't be able to get away from the Endbringer member now—

"… just run away! You have no chance against this guy!" Uni suddenly shouted.

Rizuki just rubbed his head in confusion.

"You just told me to save you, now you told me to run?" He's clearly confused. "I don't get it… so… which one?"

"Whatever, just run away! You can't win! This guy is—"

"TOO LATE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

The white-haired young man pulls out some sort of sword and he charges forward with it ready to strike Rizuki down. He was really fast, but Rizuki can see his movements… and he was fast enough to dodge his attacks with ease.

When the white-haired young man overextended his slash, Rizuki simply side-stepped and him right in his face with a powerful hook punch. His enemy reeled back in pain, then he let out an enraged shriek.

"DAMN IT! FUCKING DIE!"

Faster than before, the young man attacked Rizuki with a series of slashes and stabs. Although he still can dodge his attacks, Rizuki knows he can't dodge forever. He has to fight back… and he just happens to be unarmed, he didn't bring any weapon with him.

 _Just great. If this keeps up, it's just a matter of time before I get hit. I have to attack!_

As he moved to dodge the young man's furious attacks, he thinks of a way to fight.

 _I didn't bring any weapons… and moreso, I can't access the power of Soul Linker right now. What I can do now is projection… but I can't project that scythe in this form._

The young man keeps attacking with his sword, along with a saber on his other hand, which edge was composed entirely in green light. Against a dual wielding opponent like this, the risk of getting hit was greater than before.

And he was still worn out from fighting the two before…

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

 _I can just project normal weapons, but I can't afford to waste my circuit energy. Not to mention that it's nigh impossible to beat this guy using normal weapons. If only I have some kind of powerful weapon, the one that won't hinder my movements—_

Meanwhile, Uni was watching the fight between the two. That guy who had saved her from being assaulted was certainly something, he kept dodging that white-haired man's attacks, so far none of his attacks hit the target.

The white-haired young man, on the other hand, was slowly but surely losing his composure and patience. His prey was dodging his attacks, and he's increased his speed to match his movement, but it didn't change anything so far.

Rizuki steps back.

 _If only there's some kind of weapon that I can project, the one that had strong durability…_

Then, as if responding to his necessity, the tattoo on the back of his right hand glows red very briefly. It sent the mental picture of a pair of swords inside Rizuki's mind, the ones that he had seen before. A twin saber, one as white as snow and the other pitch black.

The knowledge of those weapons instantly seeped into Rizuki's mind, to his surprise. For unknown reason, he already knew the seven steps to project the twin saber perfectly!

 _Where's the knowledge of those swords coming from? Why I already knew the basic seven steps already?I should've needed some time to prepare it, just like when I'm fighting that reaper girl… no matter, now I should just use this knowledge to my advantage._

Now he has to make an opening for himself to be able to use his [Projection], but the movement of his opponent was too fast and dangerous... he would've cut his head off before Rizuki could project anything. Not to mention that his [Will] was an unique one.

His ability to create sword from light must be his [Will]… normally, he won't take risk with this level of enemy… but, judging from how enraged his enemy was, Rizuki thinks that simple distraction tactics should work well against him.

Rizuki moved to a nearby wall and stood there, pretending to look as defenseless as possible. It worked, as the white-haired young man pounced towards him with a roar, his blades ready to impale him without mercy. Just before the sharp edges of those swords reached him, he simply steps to the side…

His enemy's swords were embedded deep on the wall. As the white-haired young man struggles to pull those swords out, Rizuki raises his hand, chanting the basic seven steps of projection in his head and emanating green-bluish light from his palm—

"Imprint…ON!"

The light engulfed both his hands, but unlike before, he didn't feel any excruciating pain. With astonishment at his own success at projecting, he raised both his hands to reveal two sabres on his grasp. They were—

They were the black and white sword, a perfect replica of Kanshou and Bakuya.

Uni, still watching the fight where she was before, gasped in wonder and curiosity. Is that his [Will]? To create weapons from raw energy? As for the white-haired young man, crazed and enraged as he was, was an expert swordsman. He stopped lashing out in anger and actually observes Rizuki's swords from afar.

He could deduce that it was not Rizuki's [Will]. As he blinked and Rizuki was suddenly in front of him, he blocked the blows from the newly-projected swords… cracking it slightly in the process.

 _It cracked already?! So this is the clear difference of using [Projection] in Soul Linker form and my normal form…_

Just like his Aurora, his projections was very fragile.

"You… what the fuck is that ability?" The white-haired young man asked. "I'm pretty damn sure that's not your [Will]."

"Well, just as you said. I don't have a [Will]. What I did was—"

"[Projection]." The white haired young man cut him off, his eyes widened. "That forgotten art… how did you do that?"

"… I don't feel like telling you."

If Uni was shocked before, that is nothing than what she was feeling. She read about that somewhere before… [Projection] is something that was impossible to do nowadays, even those with the power of a [Goddess] can't do that. Even though it was the next level of [Reinforcement], a very basic technique, no one has managed to do it before.

Which brings her to this question… who invented this technique in the first place? This guy, her savior, can do it perfectly… it was fragile, but still. He was able to do something that nobody has ever managed to do before! That was really impressive in Uni's eyes.

Suddenly, the white-haired young man laughs out loud.

"How interesting. Who knew that someone so interesting would show up here?" He said darkly. "Hey, before I kill you, how about some introduction? My name is Freed Sellzen… one of the best members of Endbringer, at your service." He smirked.

"Rizuki Narukami." Rizuki said simply.

Then Freed pulls out a card from his cloak, which he throws to the floor. The card then shines so brightly, as their surroundings changed into something completely different. Now, they were standing in the middle of an open field, a very wide open field.

"Rizuki Narukami, huh?" He chuckled. "I'll remember that name… AFTER YOU DIE!"

Freed lunges forward towards Rizuki, lashing out with his swords. He was faster than before, but Rizuki can go as fast as he is… and match him blow to blow. Slashes and stabs, parries and blocks, they were evenly matched for a while.

Rizuki was trying to draw the battle away from Uni, not wanting to involve her in this fight when she couldn't even move properly. As the fight continues, he repeatedly broke his projected Kanshou and Bakuya and recreated them again just as many times as needed.

"Hahahaha… you're not half-bad. Interesting, interesting!" Freed cackles. "You can keep up with me so far… let's see how long you can go on!"

He lets out a loud, shrieking laugh. On the other hand, Rizuki felt that he was almost at his limit. If this keeps up and he keeps spending his energy on Projection… he might die. Sure, his circuit capacity was growing drastically since he became [Soul Linker], but it was not enough to last him against an enemy of this level.

 _I have to end this as quickly as possible._

Freed resumed his assault. Rizuki opted on only deflecting and blocking his attacks, trying to find an opening to deal a decisive blow to his enemy. Their weapons were clashing repeatedly, and just as Freed lifted his sword up… rather than mimicking his move, Rizuki side-steps and let his enemy strikes the ground.

"What the—?!"

He steps on Freed's blades, kicking it away from its owner before kicking Freed himself in his face. The white-haired young man rolls pathetically on the ground, groaning in pain and swearing profanities in tandem.

Uni, still watching the fight, was awestruck at how Rizuki handles his opponent with almost no change in his expression whatsoever. He kept his cool in battle and… even though he looked like he was in trouble against his opponent, he eventually won in the end.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Freed shouted, rising from the ground with blood leaking from his nostrils."Why don't you just FUCKING DIE?! JUST WHO ARE YOU?!"

He was supposed to be the superior one in this fight! Even though in Endbringer his rank was not so impressive, he shouldn't have lost the battle against this random guy! He should be an easy kill for him! Now, he was even more enraged than before.

He charges at Rizuki with newly-created swords in hand. He slashes, he stabs, he lashes out wildly… but none of his attacks connect. He lets himself be consumed with blind rage, and his berserking movements was very predictable. Rizuki can read him even easier now.

"If you let your emotions get the better of you in a battle, you won't win."

"SHUT UP! I SAID, JUST WHO ARE YOU?!"

One vertical slash from Freed was easily blocked, and his swords was broken once again. Rizuki spun Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, the married sword moved together in a swift cutting motion, just like a black and white flash.

A deep cut, resembling an 'A' was dealt on Freed's chest. As blood spurts out from that—

"You want to know who I am? Just a weakest Guild member, passing through."

That was the last thing Freed Sellzen heard before he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **(Ending Song : Anata ga ita Mori by Jyukai)**

* * *

 **Mugen: Fuck, I'm tired as hell. Phew.**

 **Supreme:Good work bro and thanks to beta read this fic.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **Supreme Evil King out**


End file.
